Learning the Hard Way
by EverDarkDreamer
Summary: KURAPIKA fanfic. Kurapika abandona su pueblo en busca de un médico para su amigo Pairo, sin imaginar que se vería atrapado en un submundo de gente perversa por confiar en las personas equivocada...padeciendo pesares inimaginalbes...algunas lecciones se aprenden a la mala... LEER ADVERTENCIAS
1. Lesson 1: Faces are deceiving

_Este fic se ubica __**antes**__ del inicio de la serie, cuando Kurapika tenía 12 años. Para entender de donde parte esta historia, saber en qué se basa y conocer algunos nombres que se mencionan, deben haber leído primero el CAPÍTULO 340.5 partes 1 y 2, del manga, que es un especial sobre el pasado de Kurapika. En la película de Hunter x Hunter que ha salido este año 2013, también se menciona esta parte del manga, por si alguien ha visto la película :)_

_Este fic contiene bastante de shota, así que si no te gusta el género, mejor no lo leas. Principalmente, lee con atención las advertencias al inicio de cada capítulo para decidir._

_Leorio aparece en el epílogo y lo que sucede en el fic se enlaza con la ausencia de Kurapica en los más recientes capítulos del manga y la nueva serie de este año, así que por allí va la cosa =D Es algo fuerte así que va dirigido para público exclusivamente adulto. Enjoy!~_

* * *

**Kurapika's POV**

Ha pasado tan sólo un día desde que dejara el pueblo y ya lo extraño. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Luego de estar insistiéndole tanto al jefe del clan para que me dejara tomar la prueba y poder salir libremente al mundo exterior, ahora que estoy fuera, lejos de casa, me siento nostálgico. La ausencia de Pairo es la que más falta me hace, además de la de mis padres. Estoy seguro que si él estuviera aquí conmigo, no me sentiría tan nostálgico. Además, yo a veces soy muy impetuoso y él es capaz de calmarme pues es más centrado….cuando crezca estoy seguro que será uno de los líderes del pueblo pues es muy ingenioso y sabe pensar bien las cosas antes de actuar, no como yo.

Es por eso que no pienso cometer el mismo error que antes. No debo exaltarme pues la gente podría volverse contra mí como sucedió durante la prueba, cuando notaron que mis ojos cambiaron de color. No necesito eso, llamar la atención de esa manera. Si voy a buscar al mejor médico que hay para Pairo, voy a necesitar de la ayuda de otros, aquí en el mundo exterior, pues yo no conozco casi nada. Pairo no está aquí conmigo, así que ahora depende sólo de mí controlarme, para poder ayudar a mi amigo. Shilah nos habló algo del mundo exterior pero en realidad es más distinto de la aldea de lo que imaginaba. Debo ser muy cauteloso.

Es por eso que esta vez ya no me he dirigido al pueblo a donde Pairo y yo salimos a hacer la prueba (si no fuera por su ingenio no la habría pasado. Debo aprovechar al máximo esta oportunidad que me ha dado). La gente allí que vio lo que sucedió puede reconocerme de inmediato y correrán la voz a los demás. _Demonio de ojos rojos_…..así me llamaron…el anciano jefe del clan no estaba del todo errado, todavía hay gente que cree en esas cosas. Aunque estoy seguro que no todos son así. Sin embargo, no pienso tomar riesgos esta vez. Le prometí a Pairo que tendría la aventura de mi vida, por ambos, y eso voy a hacer, así que no necesito de complicaciones. Tengo que adaptarme para pasar desapercibido.

Luego de pasar la noche en el bosque, regreso al sendero. Cuando ya he avanzado varios kilómetros me encuentro con un viejo hombre. El señor es un campesino pero sabe mucho sobre diferentes lugares pues va a todos ellos a comerciar. Conversamos bastante rato mientras seguimos avanzando por el sendero hasta que él llega a su destino. Él me habla de los pueblos que conoce pero sugiere que, si estoy buscando un buen médico, lo mejor es que vaya a la ciudad pues allí trabajan los mejores. Le doy las gracias por su consejo y me dirijo hacia Barati City.

* * *

"Tranquilo, Pochi." Digo acariciando las plumas detrás de la cabeza del animal de carga que ha venido conmigo, caminando a su lado por las calles de la ciudad. Pochi es un ave grande, de pico grueso y patas fuertes, que está acostumbrado a transportar cosas de un sitio a otro pero nunca ha conocido un lugar como éste, con este suelo tan duro, así que está algo nervioso…..debo admitir que yo también lo estoy.

Barati City no se parece en nada al pueblo al que fuimos Pairo y yo durante la prueba. Hay edificios grandes, vehículos motorizados, mucha gente y luces por todas partes. He llegado de noche pero la ciudad todavía está muy activa. La gente va y viene de aquí a allá, la mayoría sin prestarme atención siquiera. Sólo unos cuantos voltean a verme y sonríen como burlándose de mí. Intento no prestarles atención pero me molesta que lo hagan. He comprado lentes de contacto azules en las afueras de la ciudad para justamente no llamar la atención pero igual lo hago, no entiendo por qué.

"No es común ver un animal como el tuyo por aquí, por eso te miran. Tu forma de vestir también es…..diferente. Primera vez que visitas una ciudad así de grande, verdad?" dice repentinamente alguien a mi lado derecho, apareciendo de entre las sombras de un callejón. Es de noche pero las luces artificiales de la calle dejan que le pueda ver con claridad cuando se para bajo ellas.

"Cómo sabes eso?" no quiero sonar agresivo y poco amigable pues no me han criado así, pero este muchacho me ha sorprendido. No parece peligroso. Es un chico delgado de cabellos marrones y ojos verdes. Tiene pecas en la cara que le hacen ver más joven pero calculo que debe tener 17 u 18 años.

"No todos los días veo a alguien mirar sorprendido las vitrinas de colores de esa antigua barbería ni observar maravillado estos viejos edificios que nos rodean." Sus palabras me hacen ruborizar un poco…..no sabía que eso me haría resaltar entre la multitud. Lo que sucede es que nunca he visto edificios tan grandes antes ni tantos artefactos electrónicos ni luces tan llamativas. El muchacho se ríe levemente pero no siento que se esté burlando de mí. Su risa es jovial y sin malicia, como la de Pairo.

"No tienes de qué avergonzarte. Yo estuve ya en tu lugar, cuando vine por primera vez a este sitio, años atrás. Estaba tan impresionado como tú de las cosas que veía pues no hay nada como esto del pueblo del que vengo. Sólo déjame decirte que este lugar no es nada comparado con el centro de la ciudad. Allí están las cosas verdaderamente maravillosas." Sus palabras me hacen sentir más cómodo y tener más confianza de hablar con él a pesar de ser un extraño. Si es capaz de entender la situación en la que me encuentro entonces podrá ayudarme.

"Mi nombre es Isao. Tú cómo te llamas?" dice el joven acercándose más a mí, estirando su mano para acariciar la cabeza de Pochi que chilla de contento.

"Mi nombre es Kurapika y éste es Pochi. Recién hemos llegado hoy a la ciudad desde muy lejos. Gusto en conocerte" le saludo estirando mi mano e Isao corresponde mi saludo con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa. Parece un joven agradable y no es mucho mayor que yo…me hace sentir a gusto, como si estuviera hablando con un viejo amigo y eso me agrada. No he sentido eso desde que abandonara mi tribu.

Isao me habla sobre su pueblo natal y sus primeros días en esta ciudad mientras paseamos por las calles junto a Pochi. Yo hago lo mismo, aunque no le digo mucho sobre mi tribu pues no quiero que su actitud hacia mí cambie si sabe lo de mis ojos. Compartimos varias historias mientras paseamos hasta que ya es muy de noche y la gente en las calles va disminuyendo de número. Para entonces, Isao me dice que ya es tarde y tiene que retirarse.

"Tienes un lugar donde pasar la noche?" respondo moviendo negativamente la cabeza. Le digo que además de comprar algo de comida, no he tenido tiempo desde que llegué para buscar un hospedaje y menos uno que me permita traer conmigo a Pochi.

"Si quieres puedes venir conmigo al sitio donde me estoy quedando. Cobra barato y cuenta con un gran patio trasero donde te permitirán dejar a Pochi siempre y cuando tú te encargues de atenderle. Queda aquí cerca y la señora que lo dirige es muy buena persona, especialmente con los pueblerinos como nosotros." Isao me contó que la pasó muy mal los primeros días después de arribar a la ciudad pues no tenía mucho dinero y no conocía a nadie, cuando tenía mi edad, hasta que conoció a una amable mujer. Debe estar refiriéndose a ella. Acepto su oferta inmediatamente.

Isao me dice, camino al hospedaje, que si quiero puede mostrarme más de la ciudad mañana por la tarde, una vez que regrese de su trabajo en un restaurante que está en el centro de la ciudad. Es genial! Me alegra haber conocido en mi primer día aquí a alguien tan gentil. Llegamos al hospedaje y aunque no es muy vistoso, sí está bien cuidado. Isao me ayuda a registrarme y a dejar mis cosas en mi habitación y a Pochi en el patio, antes de invitarme a tomar una gaseosa que saca de una máquina expendedora. Las tiendas y sitios de comida están cerrados así que esto es lo mejor que hay.

"Todavía no me has dicho para que has venido a esta ciudad, Kurapika. Estás buscando a alguien?" es verdad, no le he hablado sobre eso….supongo que no está mal que lo haga. Isao se ha portado muy bien conmigo y siento que puedo confiar en él.

"He venido en busca de un médico para mi amigo Pairo. Él sufre de un mal que afecta sus ojos y sus piernas, y no hay nadie en el pueblo que pueda ayudarle así que he venido a la ciudad en busca de un buen médico para que le cure." Isao me felicita por ser tan buen amigo y eso me hace sonrojar un poco. Dice que en la ciudad, aunque conoces mucha gente, es casi imposible entablar amistades así de fuertes con cualquiera pues la gente aquí es muy traicionera.

"Hay una clínica frente a mi trabajo. Si quieres puedo preguntar allí si tienen un médico que pueda ayudar a tu amigo, pero tendría que saber lo que tiene…." Saco la hoja que me dio el líder del pueblo donde me dijo estaba detallada la historia médica de Pairo a través de los años. Isao la revisa y dice que es justamente lo que necesita para empezar. Excelente!

"Ya tengo que acostarme si quiero llegar temprano a mi trabajo mañana. Que descanses Kurapika." Isao se despide sonriendo de mí y le deseo buenas noches antes de entrar a mi habitación. Las cosas están resultando mejor de lo que imaginé! El viejo estaba siendo paranoico al resistirse tanto de que fuese a explorar el mundo exterior. Es verdad que hay personas malas pero también hay gente como Isao. Creo que era su manera de demostrarme que se preocupa por mí….anciano, te probaré que no fue un error dejarme partir cuando vuelva a verte en un par de meses o antes.

* * *

"Los doctores que hay en la clínica gratuita me dijeron que no pueden ayudar con el problema de tu amigo, pero me han recomendado algunos nombres" menciona Isao mientras nos tomamos un café en el local donde quedamos en vernos ahora que ya ha culminado su jornada laboral.

"Está bien, sabía que no sería sencillo. Gracias por tu ayuda, Isao" mi amigo había hecho todo lo posible por ayudarme y eso era lo que importaba, y aún no se había dado por vencido. Esta ciudad es muy grande y yo no conozco ni la tercera parte de ella. Esta mañana salí a explorar un poco por mi cuenta mientras mi amigo estaba trabajando, pero eso es todo.

Gina, la casera del hospedaje donde me estoy quedando, me explicó que estábamos en una de las zonas más modestas de la ciudad. Las casas y edificios no eran muy grandes y estaban pobremente mantenidos pues la gente que vivía aquí no ganaba mucho dinero. Yo creo que es un sitio fantástico, sin embargo ella expresó amablemente que el centro de la ciudad es en verdad espectacular y que ya no pensaría así cuando lo viera. Me mostró un mapa de la ciudad y me señaló dónde estábamos nosotros. Estamos bastante alejados del centro.

"_Yo creo que su hospedaje es muy bonito"_ fue lo que le dije y la señora me dio las gracias sonriendo. También le agradecí que me permitiera tener a Pochi en su patio. Mientras paseaba por las calles, pregunté en otros hospedajes si dejaban tener animales y todos me dijeron que no. Algunos permitían mascotas pero ninguno aceptaba animales de carga. La gente de por aquí no viaja montada en animales, en su lugar usan vehículos motorizados….no sé si me acostumbraría a viajar en uno.

Mientras paseaba solo, pude notar que la gente me observaba. No todos pero sí varios de ellos. Sabía que no era por mis ojos pues no había motivo para que se pusieran rojos y además estaba usando lentes de contacto azules que disimulan mejor el color natural de mis ojos, en especial cuando me emociono, creo. Tampoco podía ser porque tuviera a Pochi conmigo. Le di de comer temprano antes de dejar el hospedaje, no le tenía conmigo en esos momentos, así que no entiendo por qué me miraban tanto. Mientras le comento sobre mi paseo matutino a Isao, este tema sale a colación y él me sonríe tomando otro sorbo de su café.

"Es por tu ropa. La gente se viste como quiere y si vas al centro vas a notar que hay gente que se viste muy extravagantemente, pero en tu caso es todo lo contrario…..no tiene nada de malo por supuesto, pero vistes muy…recatadamente." Uh? miro mis ropas y no les veo nada de malo.

"Qué quieres decir? Estas son las ropas tradicionales de mi pueblo…." Isao toma otro sorbo de su café antes de responderme, indicándome primero con gestos que mire a la gente a su alrededor.

"Yo generalmente ando en ropas de trabajo así que no podrás notar mucha diferencia conmigo, pero mira a tu alrededor. Los chicos y chicas de tu edad no visten como tú. Aunque me gustan tus ropas, son muy convencionales…..cómo te digo? Cubren demasiado tu cuerpo. Las mangas largas, el cuello cerrado, la túnica hasta el piso…..es como se vestiría un hombre mayor o alguien del clero….a pesar de que los colores son vivos…" un hombre mayor? Miro a mi alrededor y en verdad los chicos de mi edad visten muy distinto. Camisas de manga corta o sin mangas, pantalones muy cortos también….dejan ver mucha piel…..

"En mi tri- pueblo la gente viste así por costumbre. Se considera que mostrar el cuerpo así es pecaminoso. No sólo incita a los malos pensamientos sino también a la vanidad y esas son cosas que no son aceptadas bajo nuestras normas. A mí no me molesta vestirme así…." El pudor es algo que nos han inculcado desde muy pequeños. No importa si hace mucho calor, no podemos andar por las calles exponiéndonos de esa manera. No comprendo la parte sobre _incitar malos pensamientos_ pero si son malos entonces no debe hacerse.

"Todo eso está muy bien y lo respeto pero…ya no estás en tu pueblo. Nadie te va a amonestar por romper algunas de sus reglas. Allí estará mal visto pero aquí no, sin embargo te comprendo. Yo era así cuando llegué aquí, pero ya me ves ahora. Sigo siendo el mismo de siempre sólo que con otro atuendo, y no piensas que soy una mala persona por eso, verdad?"

"por supuesto que no!" Isao ha sido muy amable conmigo y me ha ayudado bastante a pesar de recién haberme conocido, por supuesto que yo no pienso esas cosas sobre él. Isao sonríe a causa de la intensidad de mis palabras.

"No tienes porqué cambiar tu manera de vestir pero yo te diría…por qué no probar algo nuevo? Es parte de la aventura de salir a explorar un mundo distinto al que conocías, no crees?" sus palabras causan un gran impacto en mí. _"sólo tendré una pregunta para ti cuando vuelvas: fue divertido?" _yo le respondí a Pairo que cuando volviera le diría sí desde el fondo de mi corazón, y para eso tengo que experimentar cosas nuevas, cosas de ese mundo sobre el que sólo conocíamos a través de aquel libro que nos dio Shilah…..es parte de la aventura.

Le digo a Isao que estoy dispuesto a usar ropas como usan los demás forasteros. Él me mira sorprendido un segundo antes de sonreír ampliamente y expresar su alegría diciéndome que está dispuesto a acompañarme a comprar ropa nueva en las tiendas que hay cerca. Pagamos la cuenta del café y nos retiramos de allí. Isao me dice que para llegar a ese lugar hay que tomar el bus así que eso hacemos. Nunca me he subido a un bus antes por lo que estoy algo nervioso pero no dejo que se note. Pagamos nuestro pasaje y bajamos frente a una edificación muy grande.

"Este es el mall. No es el más grande que hay en la ciudad pero sí el más cercano a nosotros, sin embargo estoy seguro que encontraremos todo lo que necesitas aquí!" comenta Isao, elevando algo la voz para que le pueda escuchar por encima de la música que se oye en este sitio, además del bullicio de la gente. No es el más grande? Para mí es lo suficientemente grande…..

Isao me empuja para obligarme a moverme de mi sitio dado que me quedé parado tontamente viendo maravillado la impresionante edificación. Me lleva a través de pasillos muy luminosos y llenos de gente conversando y riendo, con bolsas llenas de artículos diversos. Todos se ven tan felices…luego de caminar por un rato, nos detenemos en una tienda de ropas, de las tantas que hay por aquí, e Isao me insta a entrar. Me señala entusiasmado los diversos tipos de atuendos que hay y, aunque varios de ellos me parecen demasiado reveladores como para sentirme cómodo usándolos, Isao escoge unos cuantos para mí y me empuja amablemente dentro de uno de los cuartos que hay allí para cambiarse de ropa.

"Me veo ridículo…." Digo, algo avergonzado, vistiendo la ropa que él me ha recomendado. No me he visto al espejo pero igual me parece que esto no es lo mejor para mí. Deja ver mucho de mis brazos y piernas y es de colores que nunca he usado.

"Tonterías! Te ves fantástico! Fíjate!" Isao me lleva hasta uno de los espejos de cuerpo entero y debo decir que no están tan mal como pensaba…..El polo celeste de mangas cortas que llevo puesto va muy bien con los pantalones ajustados que llevo y que me llegan a la altura de las rodillas. Isao vuelve trayendo más prendas para que yo vista: shorts, poleras, casacas….algunos más reveladores de otros pero a medida que me los voy probando me doy cuenta que no están tan mal. Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme.

Visto el primer traje que me probé por exigencia de Isao y él le dice a la señorita de la tienda que me lo llevaré puesto. Mientras él va para probarse una camisa nueva que desea llevar, yo me quedo en el mostrador para pagar la cuenta. Es mucho más de lo que había pensado costarían unas ropas, pero no hay remedio. El atuendo que llevo ya no tiene la etiqueta así que definitivamente tengo que llevármelo y en cuanto a lo demás….Isao se tomó la molestia de escoger todo eso para mí, no quiero hacerle sentir mal si decido no llevarme todo.

Caminamos por las galerías, viendo las vitrinas, antes de entrar a un nuevo lugar, de donde salgo comprando dos prendas más. Una de ellas me resultó muy complicada de poner así que Isao irrumpió en la habitación pequeña donde me estaba cambiando para saber qué ocurría.

"_De qué te avergüenzas? Somos hombres los dos, así que no hay problema" _fue lo que me dijo y aunque tiene razón, en mi tribu ya sean hombres o mujeres únicamente, todos nos cambiamos solos nunca en compañía o presencia de alguien….sólo la persona con quien te casas está permitida de verte sin ropas….supongo que es otra de las cosas a las que deberé acostumbrarme.

Nos detenemos a comer en un servicio de comida rápida para conversar un rato más antes de volver al hospedaje. Estoy exhausto así que voy de frente a mi cuarto a dormir luego de despedirme de mi amigo. Cuando ya estoy a punto de meterme a mi cama, alguien toca a mi puerta y me levanto para ver de quien se trata.

"No quiero importunarte Pika-chan, pero quisiera recordarte que me tienes que pagar por día. No es que desconfíe de ti pero es la norma de este lugar." La señora Gina me llama por ese apodo y, aunque no me gusta, le dejo hacerlo pues es muy buena persona y no lo hace con mala intención. Voy por mi billetera y le entrego el dinero correspondiente. Una vez que ella se va, caigo en cuenta que ya no me queda mucho dinero para gastar y no estoy siquiera cerca de completar lo que vine a hacer a este lugar.

* * *

"No te preocupes por eso. Justo venía hoy a ofrecerte algo." Contesta Isao luego de que le comentara sobre mis problemas financieros. Le pregunto a qué se refiere y él responde luego de que cruzamos la avenida.

"Estuve indagando sobre el médico para tu amigo pero no conseguí nada así que fui donde un amigo para pedirle ayuda. Él vive en el centro de la ciudad y tiene un hospedaje pero también se dedica a otros negocios así que conoce mucha gente. Dice que te puede ayudar a encontrar el médico que buscas." Es increíble! En un impulso me acerco a Isao y le doy un abrazo afectuoso. Es la mejor noticia que ha podido darme.

"Espera, allí no termina todo. Un buen médico cobra bastante caro. Como te habrás dado cuenta, vivir aquí cuesta dinero y mucho, por eso mi amigo ha ofrecido que vengas a vivir a su hospedaje. Dice que puedes pagar tu estadía trabajando allí pues siempre hay algo que hacer y prefiere gente en la que pueda confiar. Como yo tengo plena confianza en ti, te está ofreciendo el empleo."

"Gracias Isao, eres un amigo fantástico!" la cara de Isao se retuerce en una mueca por menos de un segundo pero luego vuelve a sonreír…tal vez lo he imaginado.

"Ni lo menciones. Yo estuve en tu lugar y hubo gente que me tendió la mano, así que me complace hacer lo mismo contigo. Con lo que ganes en ese trabajo, descontando lo que le has de pagar a mi amigo por quedarte a vivir allí, podrás juntar algo de dinero para pagar los servicios del médico. Tomará tiempo pero es lo mejor que te he podido conseguir. La gente no gusta emplear a niños de 12 años como trabajadores….la ley no lo permite…." No lo permite? Yo no soy un niño pequeño, así que soy capaz de trabajar y rendir en el trabajo como cualquier otro, así que no entiendo. No quiero meter en problemas al amigo de Isao así que será mejor que no comente nada a nadie, sobre que trabajo allí.

"Bueno, basta de hablar de asuntos serios. Todavía mi amigo no vuelve hasta dentro de 3 días así que no podrás entrevistarte con él hasta entonces. Podemos aprovechar este tiempo en divertirnos y para que conozcas más de la ciudad y sus costumbres, no crees?" Definitivamente! He venido para vivir una aventura, como se lo prometí a Pairo, así que estoy dispuesto a experimentar cosas nuevas.

Los 3 días pasan muy rápido. Isao me lleva no sólo de compras y a sitios de comida, sino también a lugares para bailar y demás sitios de diversión para gente joven. Ya nadie me observa extraño por mi manera de vestir aunque sí he notado a algunas personas mirarme más de la cuenta….Isao dice que están impresionados conmigo pues me veo muy bien con las ropas que llevo. Su comentario hizo que me ruborizara…..no estoy acostumbrado a recibir esa clase de elogios. En mi tribu siempre se ha valorado más la destreza y el ingenio antes que la belleza física.

Vivir en la ciudad es maravilloso! Una vez que haya hallado un médico para Pairo quiero ir a visitar más sitios como éste y descubrir si todo lo que había en ese libro que nos dio Shilah es verdad. Hasta el momento, estoy complacido con lo que he visto…con el nuevo amigo que he hecho…..desearía que Pairo estuviera aquí conmigo….pero esta aventura es por los dos así que eso me hace sentir mejor. Mañana iremos a ver al amigo de Isao…me pregunto que clase de persona será?...debe ser alguien muy bueno, como Isao, por emplear a alguien como yo a pesar de que podría meterse en problemas. Le daré las gracias a penas le vea…tengo tantas ganas de conocerle.

* * *

_Eso es todo por ahora =D_

_Tengo otros proyectos actualmente, así que daré prioridad a aquellos que tengan más acogida ;) No hay fecha para la publicación del siguiente capítulo pero una vez que se publique actualizaré semanalmente o cada dos semanas, depende la cogida, como mencioné antes._

_Por el momento sigamos disfrutando del anime ya que al parecer Togashi-san no planea continuar su manga en muuuucho tiempo, jejeje._

_Hasta la próxima!_


	2. Lesson 2: Ignorance is bliss

_Nada es lo que parece…..nada… _

_ADVERTENCIAS: molestation / vouyerism_

* * *

**Isao's POV**

"Estás seguro que no será mucho problema que cuides de Pochi? Me siento mal de marcharme y dejarte con ese trabajo…" pregunta Kurapika mientras da de comer al animal, en el establo provisional que hemos hecho para él en el patio del hospedaje de Gina-san. Se ha quedado sin dinero rápidamente, como estaba planeado, y le he dicho que mi _amigo_ está dispuesto a recibirle en su hotel mañana mismo, pero es imposible que lleve allá a un animal tan grande.

"Claro que no es ningún problema! Con gusto me haré cargo del amiguito! Hace tiempo que quería tener una mascota!" respondo rápidamente y Kurapika deja lo que está haciendo un momento para voltear a verme con ojos de total gratitud….me revuelve el estómago.

"Gracias, Isao. Eres un estupendo amigo." Me dice con una sinceridad que hace mucho no recibía. Sí, hace tiempo que me dedico a recoger muchachitos para Atsushi pero generalmente son niños pobres o huérfanos que harían lo que fuese por un lugar donde quedarse y algo para comer. Si les prometo eso, aunque sospechen de mí, igual me siguen a donde sea, en especial si hago el papel de siempre: el buen amigo. Otros en cambio, han huído o quieren huir de casa y sólo necesitan de alguien que escuche sus problemas y zas! ya los tengo comiendo de mi mano. Aunque desconfíen, me siguen porque les muestro que no represento una amenaza para ellos.

Kurapika es distinto…..viene de una buena familia que le ama, rodeado de gente honesta y con valores morales. Es inocente respecto a los peligros que hay en el mundo pues, como me dijo, nunca antes había dejado su aldea. Espera lo mejor de las personas y no debería…..en verdad me considera su amigo y cree todo lo que le digo sólo porque me he portado bien con él hasta ahora. Si pudiera le dejaría ir, pero ya le he mostrado a Atsushi las fotos que tomé del chico y está fascinado con él. Cuando supo de mi boca sobre la ingenuidad y buen corazón de Kurapika, quedó encantado y me pidió que proceda antes de lo planeado pues sería fácil engatusarle.

Le quiere en su hotel lo más pronto posible. Me dijo que ya le había visto antes y que sabía todo lo que debía saber de él desde entonces, pero nunca imaginó que le vería nuevamente, ni mucho menos que yo consiguiera atraparle con tanta facilidad. Claro que no me contó de dónde le había visto antes…él y sus secretos…..Me felicitó por hacer un excelente trabajo y prometió que por eso recibiría un bonus además de mi comisión, una vez que termine mi parte del trabajo…..en verdad necesito el bonus. Atsushi piensa convertirle en su _estrella_ y sé muy bien lo que serlo significa para la vida de Kurapika, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

"_Las fotos que me trajiste del chico han captado la atención de varios cliente. Me piden más y pronto! Haz que gaste rápido su dinero y ofrécele el trato de siempre para que venga a trabajar aquí. Una vez que hayas hecho esto, tendrás tu bonus."_ Fue lo que me dijo Atsushi algunos días atrás, por eso llevé a Kurapika a comprar más ropa de la que necesitaba en aquellas galerías donde cobran un poco más por la misma ropa que pueden encontrar en otro lado. Otra persona se daría cuenta de inmediato que le estoy timando, en cambio él….para sentirme mejor quiero culparle por ser tan tonto, más no puedo….

"_Es miembro de un grupo de gente que vive aislada del resto de la sociedad, por eso se comporta como lo hace…..eso le agrega un valor especial…..los clientes están complacidos y dispuestos a pagar más por alguien como él….No puedes permitir que se te escape…"_ advirtió Atsushi cuando le hablé sobre el comportamiento pueblerino de Kurapika, sobre las estrictas normas de conducta y vestimenta de su pueblo y su completa ignorancia sobre cómo manejarse en una ciudad como ésta. Es por eso que Atsushi no sólo quedó fascinado por su atractivo físico sino también por ese valor agregado….su inocencia….si algo le gusta a sus clientes es corromper esa clase de inocencia.

Yo no soy como ellos, sus clientes, pero estoy metido en esto tanto tiempo que no sé si pueda dejarlo…además, el dinero que obtengo me ayuda a vivir confortablemente y….a mantener mi vicio. Me gusta apostar…en grande!...la emoción que siento al hacerlo es indescriptible! aunque muchas veces pierdo mucho dinero, así que siempre paro endeudándome. Un trabajo *respetable* no me daría para cubrir tales deudas y por eso hago lo que hago. Tengo una cara _confiable,_ y mi apariencia joven y amigable hace que la gente no se sienta amenazada cuando me acerco a ellos….en especial los muchachitos y muchachitas que son mi objetivo. Por eso fue que me reclutó Atsushi, aunque no soy la única persona que trabaja para él.

Atsushi no cree en eso de traer por la fuerza a los chicos hacia del sub-mundo que maneja. No. Eso de estar secuestrando a sus víctimas no es lo suyo. Dice que sólo nos metería en problemas pues siempre hay testigos que darán parte a las autoridades o padres consternados que buscarán a sus hijos si desaparecen abruptamente. En cambio, si conseguimos que vengan con nosotros voluntariamente, evitamos todos estos problemas y no habrá autoridades tras nosotros. La policía es así, no invierte mucho tiempo buscando a alguien que bien pudo haber huído de casa voluntariamente….hay crímenes mas importante que resolver en una ciudad como Barati City.

"Buenas noches, Kurapika! Te vengo a buscar temprano así que ten todo listo, ok?" Kurapika se despide de mí diciendo que tendrá sus cosas listas esta misma noche. Luce contento….no se imagina la clase de vida que le espera una vez que Atsushi haya sacado el mejor provecho de él en su hotel. No hay nada ilegal respecto al hotel que maneja pues tan sólo se trata de un medio para justificar la vida acomodada que lleva. El hotel es moderno y está relativamente ubicado cerca del centro de la ciudad. Es uno de los 3 negocios legales que maneja en diferentes sitios de la ciudad, para asegurarse de retener a sus víctimas antes de ofrecérselos a sus clientes….

* * *

"Atsushi-san! Este es el amigo del que le hablé, Kurapika. Hemos llegado puntuales como le prometí." Ésta es una frase que ya me tengo aprendida de memoria, pues siempre es así que presento a los chicos y chicas que traigo a mi *amigo*, el *buen hombre* que está dispuesto a ayudarles a superar sus dificultades y tenderles una mano.

"Gusto en conocerle, Atsushi-san!" saluda muy respetuosamente Kurapika, inclinando bastante su cuerpo hacia adelante, con la mirada hacia el suelo, los pies muy juntos y las manos pegadas hacia los lados. Kurapika está usando unos pantalones bastante ceñidos a sus piernas, que remarcan su trasero, y un polo sin mangas, rasgado por delante, que deja ver parte de su pecho y abdomen. Atsushi se le queda viendo complacido, con una mirada depredadora que revela lo que pasa por su mente…Convencí a Kurapika de usar ese atuendo a pedido a Atsushi, y él está muy complacido al ver que el muchachito ha accedido a hacerlo a pesar de que las normas de su pueblo lo prohíben.

"El gusto es mío. Está bien si te llamo Kurapika-kun? Así me refiero a los chicos de tu edad…" Kurapika responde rápidamente que no tiene ningún problema. El rostro de Atsushi toma un semblante más amigable e inocente cuando Kurapika se para derecho de nuevo, terminado el saludo. La manera con que finjo ante estos muchachitos la aprendí de él…..ahora me sale con tal naturalidad que a veces pienso que en verdad soy eso….un buen amigo…..por el tiempo que estuve con Kurapika deseé que fuese verdad.

Atsushi nos invita a tomar desayuno mientras conversamos amenamente sobre lo que será de la nueva vida de Kurapika como trabajador del hotel. Como la ley no permite que niños de su edad trabajen, Kurapika debe decir a quien pregunte que tiene 14 años. No los parece pero nadie va a cuestionar su edad. Para mayor seguridad, no dirá a nadie que trabaja aquí a menos que alguien pregunte, en cuyo caso dirá que es un trabajo de medio tiempo el cual sus padres aprueban. En una ciudad grande como ésta cada quien se preocupa de su propia vida así que las chances de que eso ocurra son pocas.

Pronto llega la hora de marcharme y Atsushi me informa que se hará cargo de mi *amigo* de aquí en adelante. Le aseguro a Kurapika que intentaré visitarle lo más seguido que mi trabajo me lo permita y que cuidaré de Pochi como si fuese mío, sin cobrarle nada pues su mantenimiento no es caro y quiero que se preocupe en trabajar duro para juntar dinero suficiente y así poder ayudar a su amigo enfermo. La sonrisa que sé que debo mostrarle me sale muy forzada….por lo menos así lo siento…..él no lo nota.

"Te aseguro que cuando haya juntado el dinero que necesito voy a compensarte por tu amabilidad, Isao. Eres un buen amigo." Sus palabras otra vez me revuelven el estómago pero intento ocultarlo lo mejor que puedo. Atsushi me recuerda que debo irme ahora o sino llegaré tarde a mi *trabajo*. Me despido de ambos y salgo de aquel lugar.

Camino por las calles, rumbo a mi trabajo como ayudante de cocina….del cual hace semanas me han despedido por demasiadas faltas. Siempre es así. Intento mantener un empleo pero mi deseo de apostar puede más y vuelvo a lo mismo. Por más que lamente lo que les hago a esos niños…lo que sucederá con Kurapika ahora que está en las garras de Atsushi, no puedo engañarme…no voy a volver para rescatarle de allí. No soy una buena persona ni un buen amigo…no puedo serlo. Creo que conservaré a Pochi pues me da mucha pena matarle….lo que dije era cierto, hace mucho que no tengo una mascota…..me parece un buen momento para tener una…..es todo lo que me quedará de aquel jovencito de cabello rubio y ojos azules ahora que ya nunca más volveré a verle…..aunque si me falta dinero tendré que vender al animal…..es inevitable….

Saco mi teléfono para revisar mi cuenta bancaria. Allí está, el dinero ya me fue transferido…incluido el generoso bonus que se me había prometido. Espero que este dinero me dure más que la vez anterior. Todavía faltan unos días para que Atsushi se lleve a Kurapika a ese escondite secreto donde retiene a los niños y donde hace realidad la fantasía de sus clientes. Hasta entonces, no puedo buscar a otro niño que traerle pues sino sería muy sospechoso, pero debo ir buscando prospectos….el encuentro con Kurapika fue algo inesperado, como caído del cielo…no se volverá a repetir….debo buscar acuciosamente ahora, como otras veces, para conseguir buenos candidatos….

Sin embargo, en este momento necesito ir a relajarme. Toda esta situación me ha dejado muy tenso. Hay un casino a la vuelta de la esquina, uno bastante vistoso….creo que probaré suerte allí. Lamento que la familia de Kurapika nunca más volverá a saber de él, pero si es como dice, la comunidad cerrada de la que me hablaba, entonces no vendrán a buscarle….posiblemente hasta creerán que se largó para explorar el mundo por su cuenta…tal vez sea mejor así….

**Atsushi's POV**

"Ésta es tu habitación. Allí hay un velador y un ropero donde puedes acomodar tus cosas. No será el sitio más lujoso pero es el más alejado de donde suelen alojarse nuestros huéspedes, así no levantarás sospechas. También tienes su propio baño. Qué te parece?" el bello muchachito de cabellos rubios observa el cuarto como si no hubiese visto nada tan espectacular como eso en su vida….aunque probablemente es así. Lo poco que se sabe de los kuruta es que son una tribu de gente que vive a la antigua, sin tecnología como la conocemos, entre otras cosas. Son muy conservadores en sus maneras y normas.

"Es perfecto! Gracias por su hospitalidad, Atsushi-san!" exclama el niño entusiasmado, inclinándose hacia adelante en señal de respeto y gratitud. Isao tenía razón, este chico es algo de lo que ya no se encuentra por aquí. Su carácter jovial e ingenuo va de la mano con la cara angelical que tiene. Piel clara y joven; cabellos lacios y dorados; ojos de un azul claro, grandes e inocentes…no hay manera de que alguien pueda resistirse a sus encantos. Él no es muy alto para tener 12 años y su cuerpo es bastante delgado y delicado, pero no es un enclenque. Era un desperdicio que alguien como él viva oculto del mundo en aquella tribu…bajo esas horribles ropas de monje que vestía cuando llegó.

Kurapika deja sus maletas dentro de su habitación, la cual cierra detrás suyo, para poder seguirme y así termine de explicarle cuáles son sus obligaciones aquí. Principalmente se dedicará a limpiar y ordenar las habitaciones una vez que los huéspedes se hayan marchado, además de barrer los pasillos y limpiar los baños. Trabajo duro y esforzado. El niño acepta de inmediato sin siquiera saber cuánto es lo que le voy a pagar, sólo gustoso de tener un trabajo y un techo donde vivir mientras continúa con su *misión*. Isao me explicó todo sobre eso, sobre lo de encontrar un médico que pueda ayudar a su amigo enfermo. Parece sacado de un cuento infantil que leí alguna vez….

"Conozco a bastante y gente y te prometo encontrar a alguien que pueda ayudar a tu amigo, pero ten en mente que va a costar dinero. Aquí tendrás techo y comida, así que preocúpate en ahorrar lo demás para ayudar a tu amigo, entendido? Así que nada de estarlo gastando en cosas superfluas." Kurapika promete que ahorrará cada centavo y que trabajará dando lo mejor de sí para mí. Excelente! No le estoy pagando mucho, pero tampoco es una miseria, sin embargo nunca conseguirá juntar todo el dinero que necesita, trabajando para mí en este hotel…..no lo sabe aún pero tampoco lo necesitará más cuando le lleve a su verdadero lugar de _trabajo_.

Recorremos el hotel mientras le enseño donde está cada cosa y le señalo las personas a las que puede preguntar por ayuda cuando no me encuentre. El niño promete no causarme ningún inconveniente, asegurándome que hará lo que sea necesario para mantener su distancia de otros y no meterme en problemas. Ya lo creo! Lo dice con tal sinceridad y seguridad en su voz que sé que está hablando en serio. Perfecto! Eso hará todo más sencillo para mí. Cada vez me está gustando más….me hará ganar mucho dinero el tiempo que dure conmigo en El Zótano.

Me despido del jovencito, excusándome debido a las *múltiples obligaciones* que tengo que cumplir y me retiro. No suelo ausentarme mucho de El Zótano pues es un negocio que está funcionando la mayor parte del día y de la noche, y si yo no estoy allí para dirigirlo, las cosas no salen bien. Sin embargo, ahora estoy de comisión aquí, una comisión especial. Este jovencito ha llamado mucho la atención de nuestros clientes en el mundo virtual y están pidiendo más material de él, así que no puedo decepcionarles.

Voy a la oficina que tengo aquí en este hotel, y cierro la puerta con seguro. Prendo mi computadora e ingreso a mi cuenta resguardada por clave. Aquí es donde archivo casi todo el material que publico en la página de la sociedad fundada por mí, hace varios años….varios en verdad. No los parezco, pero ya tengo 50 años, y en todo el tiempo que vengo dedicándome a esto, nunca he sido descubierto por las autoridades, ni acusado ni encarcelado….la parte que le dije al muchachito sobre que tengo _contactos_ era verdad, sólo que no los pienso usar en su favor.

Abro el programa y ahí está! No sé cuánto sepa el chico sobre cámaras de vigilancia y equipos tecnológicos similares, pero no creo que sepa lo suficiente para descubrir las cámaras que he colocado en su habitación…ninguno de los otros chicos, todos más avispados que él, se ha dado cuenta hasta ahora. Los primeros minutos son aburridos pero igual los grabo. El chico ordena su ropa, revisa los cajones, y recorre el cuarto de un lado a otro. Nada interesante, salvo por los momentos en que tiene que agacharse a recoger algo….puedo usar esas escenas en la edición final.

Sí, por ese motivo es que filmo, para hacer un video de él y poder venderlo. Es la mejor manera de publicitar la carne nueva que nos llega y así incentivar a los clientes a solicitar los servicios del chico una vez que ya esté instalado en El Zótano. No es un lugar muy vistoso, pero es bastante grande y muy seguro. Una vez dentro, a cada chico se le deposita en una habitación y nunca más sale de allí….no con vida. Como su nombre lo dice, está bajo tierra y sólo yo sé como acceder a ese lugar. Tengo mis ayudantes, unos pocos, y ellos también saben pero eso es todo. Los clientes son llevados allí por otro lado…..un sistema complicado pero seguro, así evito que las autoridades o, pero aún, la prensa, husmee donde no debe.

Kurapika abre el ropero al fin y mira lo que hay dentro. Oh! La cara de sorpresa que pone es por demás graciosa. Allí encuentra sus uniformes, además de una nota de mi parte. No se perturba cuando ve el uniforme que debe usar a diario: unos shorts negros, zapatos igualmente negros, una camisa de mangas cortas de color blanco y un corbatín. Las leyes kuruta, por lo que me dijeron, no permiten que se exponga mucha piel, por eso las ropas que llevaba consigo al llegar eran tan….eclesiásticas, pero al parecer el chico ya está aceptando la forma de vestir de la ciudad. Si Isao le ha convencido de hacer eso en tan poco tiempo, rompiendo una de las leyes de su pueblo, entonces no habrá problema con…lo otro….aquí viene…

"..qué es-¿" el video viene con sonido lo que es grandioso. Kurapika coge la prenda al lado de su uniforme y sus mejillas toman un bello color rosado….tan lindo. Ahora lee mi carta…..ahí le explico que, para comodidad suya, debe usar esa tanga azul, para limpiar los baños y así no ensuciar su uniforme. El chico murmura lo que parece ser conformidad…..considera que mis palabras tienen sentido, jaja! Razona que de no hacerlo, se mojará todo…como le dije a Isao, presa fácil. Ya no veo la hora de que empiece a trabajar.

Como me lo esperaba, el chico comienza en el acto. Muevo las cámaras para obtener mejores ángulos, en el preciso momento que el muchachito empieza a desvestirse. Cierra las cortinas antes de hacerlo para ocultarse de los ojos que puede haber en la calle, pero no puede ocultarse de mí. Prenda por prenda, me muestra más piel y pronto él se para desnudo para mis ojos…..es como sacado de una pintura. El hombre de negocios en mí ve la oportunidad perfecta y saco una foto. La cuelgo inmediatamente en la página y escribo algo que va así:

"Sora. 12 años. Al natural. Muestra gratis."

Hago click y las respuestas no se dejan esperar. Kurapika no es un nombre que venda, así que he decidido promocionarle como Sora, que en japonés quiere decir "cielo". Se lo puse por el color de sus ojos….azules como el cielo….a veces me sorprende mi propio ingenio. Sé bien que no es el color natural de sus ojos pues el chico lleva lentes de contacto, pero eso es lo de menos ya que van perfecto con su cabello rubio y su carita de querubín.

Hago primeros planos de las partes más destacadas de su cuerpo que voy a poner a la venta: su rosada boca, su culo y sus genitales. Es pequeño para su edad pero definitivamente bien formado. Todo en él es perfecto, desde su bella cara hasta sus redondas nalgas. Aunque le voy más a las niñas, en definitiva pienso cogerme a este muchachito. El que sea virgen le agrega puntos extra que se van a manifestar en dinero extra….sólo es cuestión de promocionar bien la mercancía y podré sacar más de lo esperado de todo esto. No por nada soy conocido como un gran hombre de negocios en la ciudad.

Kurapika se coloca su uniforme pero no dejo de filmar. Los pequeños shorts hacen que su culito se vea más prominente, y la camisa que lleva es de una tela tan delgada que, con la luz correcta, deja ver sus pequeños y rosados pezones. Se vería mucho mejor y vendería más si tuviese el cabello más largo, como hasta su cintura, pero después tendré tiempo para corregir eso…incluso conozco a alguien que puede darme una ayuda….conocer a la gente adecuada es clave en este negocio.

Verle agacharse para fregar los pisos es divertido pues el traje que lleva no deja mucho a la imaginación por lo ajustado que le queda. Como estoy en la privacidad de mi oficina y sé que nadie me va a molestar, no tengo problema alguno con meter mi mano dentro de mis pantalones para darme algo de placer…..fue difícil mantener la compostura cuando estaba frente suyo, en cambio ahora no tengo por qué hacerlo…mi imaginación vuela mientras le veo ponerse en cuatro en el suelo para quitar una mancha especialmente grande de la alfombre de una de las habitaciones….muy cerca de la cama. Me pongo duro en poco tiempo.

Como está solo en la habitación, Kurapika ya no pelea con sus shorts, los cuales se remangan bastante cuando está así agachado….dejando ver la provocadora raja de sus nalgas…..mi verga se endurece pensando en todas las posibilidades…mi mano es un pobre substituto del interior del culo de ese muchachito tan hermoso….ya falta poco…ngh!

Mientras limpio mi mano con una toalla, Kurapika continúa con labores menos divertidas como barrer y pasar el plumero por los muebles….comentarios saturan la página, en respuesta a la foto que colgué minutos atrás. Piden más fotos, más videos, más información…mmmm, respondo que a partir de ahora, las dos primeras cosas les van a costar. En poco tiempo el niño ha formado un grupo de fans muy exigente e impaciente. Ahora que notan el cambio de escenario -las paredes del hotel- saben bien que falta poco para lo otro, y comentan que no pueden esperar si no les doy algo más.

"Sora ha vivido en un pequeño pueblo toda su vida. Ha venido a explorar la ciudad y conocer gente nueva. Es virgen, confiado, y no sabe nada de sexo. Alguien quiere ayudarle con eso?"

A los pocos segundos de colgar eso en la web, varios candidatos ofrecen sumas de dinero por cualquier material adicional que tenga del muchachito. Les prometo más para esta noche pero igual no dejan de escribir mensajes. Kurapika estaría sorprendido de la cantidad de personas que quieren ser _amigos_ suyos sin siquiera haberle conocido personalmente. Una vez que ha terminado de limpiar el piso del baño, se queda parado frente a la tina, sin saber que hacer. Saca el *uniforme* que le he dado para eso y, luego de asegurarse que la puerta del baño está bien cerrada, se quita la ropa y se coloca la tanga azul oscura.

Su piel blanca contrasta perfectamente con el oscuro trozo de tela que es lo único que ahora cubre su delgado cuerpo. El rostro del chico está muy rojo, y su pecho se ha sonrosado también…..eso demuestra lo pudoroso que es….si así se pone al vestir una tanga donde sólo él puede verse en un espejo, no sé cómo hará cuando tenga que estar desnudo frente a sus clientes…..si reacciona así cada vez, le van a adorar! Kurapika toma aire y, cogiendo jabón y esponja, se pone en cuatro dentro de la tina para fregar el fondo. Abre la ducha para mojar un poco la superficie bajo él e, inevitablemente, su cuerpo se moja también.

La tanga no cubre casi nada de su culo así que hago un primer plano del mismo. Si he conseguido que vista algo que le avergüenza tanto llevar puesto, lo que viene va a ser muy sencillo. En su pueblo enseñan el respeto a los mayores…eso no se ve mucho hoy en día. Una vez que ha fregado el suelo, abre la ducha para que el agua se lleve lo sucio y comienza a fregar las paredes. No puedo perderme esta oportunidad. Salgo de mi oficina y voy hasta allí. Como tengo llave maestra, abro la puerta del baño sin problemas e interrumpo en aquel lugar, sorprendiéndole.

"Aahhh!" grita el chico, tirando lo que tenía en sus manos al suelo, para poder cubrirse un poco, pero es en vano….he visto todo. Es hora de probar algo más….no puedo esperar, no con él….

"Tranquilo, Kurapika, soy yo. Te estaba buscando, me dijeron que te habían visto entrar aquí y por eso pasé….toqué a la puerta pero creo que no me oíste…." Aunque hubiese tocado, él no habría escuchado nada por el ruido del agua, así que no hay forma que sepa que miento. Kurapika luce muy avergonzado e incómodo, sus mejillas rojas y su mirada baja lo dicen todo…él no puede verme a los ojos así que aprovecho para llenar mis pupilas con…él. Su piel húmeda resplandece con la luz blanca de la habitación.

"Sólo quería saber como te estaba yendo. Ven deja que te ayude a salir de allí….no sientas pena….los dos somos hombres así que no hay problema…." Kurapika quiere protestar pero pronto me tiene encima suyo, con una toalla grande para cubrirle. Mientras le *ayudo* a salir de allí, aprovecho para tocar algo de la piel de sus brazos, hombros y espalda….es tan suave como imaginaba…..el chico no dice nada pero definitivamente se siente incómodo con el roce…si esto le incomoda, tener una polla dentro de su culo le pondrá catatónico. Este pudor que me demuestra es tan…provocativo.

"Gracias, Atsushi-san…yo puedo solo con el resto…." Me dice en la voz más tímida y apocada con que le he escuchado dirigirse a mí hasta ahora…..una ola de calor recorre mi cuerpo y tengo que excusarme rápido para que no note mi excitación…si usa esa misma voz cuando esté atendiendo a sus clientes, voy a hacer mucho dinero!

Aunque no sepa de sexo (Isao descubrió que sólo le han explicado lo de las abejitas y las flores para tener hijos) ya tiene edad suficiente para sentir vergüenza y conciencia de su propio cuerpo, en especial porque ha sido criado en un ambiente tan restrictivo como el de la tribu kuruta. Va a ser magnífico corromperle…..una y otra vez…..frente a cámaras…..

De vuelta en mi oficina veo a Kurapika trabajar el resto del día, mientras superviso desde allí mis otros negocios. Cuelgo otra muestra gratis, una de su rostro inocente, con las mejillas rosadas y los ojos muy abiertos….es la cara que puso cuando le toqué en el baño. La emoción sigue en aumento. Perfecto!

Kurapika regresa a su habitación al final del día y se sienta al borde de su cama a ver televisión. No hay nada que llame su atención, por lo menos no hasta que finalmente se queda viendo un canal de noticias. Se retira los lentes de contacto, los pone sobre la mesa y saca de un cajón su bata….parece que planea darse un baño. Por primera vez puedo ver el color verdadero de sus ojos….son marrones….son de un color tan ordinario que me siento decepcionado…..Como Sora no voy a permitir que se quite los lentes de contacto nunca pues es lo que le da su nombre y le agrega un atractivo adicional.

Justo cuando planea entrar al baño, una noticia capta su atención….es sobre un asesinato en otra ciudad. Mientras narran la noticia (el asesinato de una familia entera por parte de unos delincuentes), los ojos de Kurapika cambian de color. En el momento que mencionan que la familia fue asesinada por no dejar que les roben unos cuantos billetes, sus ojos adquieren un color rojo intenso, como rubíes, que me hipnotizan.

"Miserables!" grita a la vez que golpea una columna del cuarto, la cual se raya un poco. Al darse cuenta de esto, sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad y, acto seguido, busca la manera de reparar el daño…..

Entonces lo que me habían dicho era verdad. Mientras estaba de *visita* en el pueblo vecino, escuché un barullo. Yo estaba algo lejos pero fue entonces que vi por primera vez a Kurapika. Desde ese primer encuentro el niño llamó mi atención, y no pude quitarle la vista de encima hasta que escuché a la gente gritar "demonio de ojos rojos". Yo no pude verle los ojos en aquella ocasión, así que ésta es la primera vez que lo hago…no me asusta, más bien estoy maravillado…..ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya me había olvidado de la belleza de esos ojos rojos….ahora entiendo nuevamente por qué hay gente dispuesta a gastar grandes sumas de dinero por conseguir un par de esos….

No es la primera vez que veo un kuruta y sus ojos carmesí, pero ya han pasado muchos años desde aquella vez….demasiados…un recuerdo tan distante que parece sacado de un sueño. Desde entonces me puse a averiguar todo lo que se conocía sobre la tribu, pero habían más rumores que hechos concretos. Luego de perder a aquel primer kuruta, tontamente, a manos de ese….sádico….busqué la manera de localizar la tribu, pero no pude…..Esta vez no voy a cometer el mismo error. Los ojos valen mucho dinero pero bien puedo quitárselos una vez que le haya sacado el máximo provecho al muchachito, no antes…no puedo equivocarme de nuevo, no con él…..

Su condición de kuruta ha sido confirmada y aunque representa un gran reto, por lo menos ahora sé qué esperar, así que estaré mejor preparado que la vez anterior…Si juego mis cartas bien, podré transportarle sin problemas y sin ayuda de ese sádico…además, ahora tengo mejor control de mi nen que antes y eso hará más sencillo dominarle si intenta oponer resistencia. Por lo que pude averiguar –y observar-, los kuruta son fuertes y hábiles guerreros, en especial si sus ojos se ponen rojos….no puedo correr riesgos con éste.

Cuando se da cuenta que no puede hacer nada por la columna que ha resquebrajado, el chico entra al baño y se mete directamente a la ducha. Filmo cada parte de su cuerpo mientras el agua le recorre de pies a cabeza…..Kurapika cierra los ojos mientras lava sus cabello dorados y el agua limpia su cuerpo…es una escena hipnotizante…..Tomo varias fotos para inmortalizar este momento….sus movimientos al bañarse son tan gráciles que parecen hasta sensuales, para el ojo entrenado como el mío y el de mis clientes. Escojo las 5 mejores fotos y las subo como álbum.

"Sora te invita a tomar una ducha con él. Quién se anima? 5 fotos=5 000 jenny"

Ésa es una oferta que no pueden rechazar, y que no volverá a repetirse nuevamente. El dinero comienza a llenar mis cuentas casi inmediatamente después de presionar enter. Minutos más tarde, Kurapika termina de bañarse y todo se torna aburrido nuevamente. Como deseo saber más de él, voy hasta su habitación, y esta vez llamo a su puerta. Kurapika está usando las ropas con las que vino a conocerme esta mañana y se ve igual de encantador que en aquel momento.

Le invito a cenar y, aunque él se rehúsa al inicio pues no quiere abusar de mi amabilidad, le convenzo al final. Buscar maneras para convencerle de hacer lo que quiera me está resultando más sencillo cada vez. Vamos a un pequeño restaurante que hay cruzando la calle y dejo que escoja lo que quiera del menú. El niño quiere saber más de mí y le cuento algunas cosas, principalmente sobre los 3 negocios que tengo en la ciudad, pero pronto cambio el rumbo de la conversación y hago que se centre más en él. Le pido que me cuente también sobre el amigo al que desea ayudar….se trata del niño de cabello marrón que le acompañaba cuando fueron atacados por esos rufianes…..hubiese sido genial que le trajera con él…..hay hombres que gustan de niños así…..

Me cuenta más de la tribu kuruta pero nunca me devela que en realidad pertenece a aquella tribu. Siempre se refiere a su lugar de origen como "mi hogar" o "mi pueblo", pues luego de su última experiencia, seguramente no desea ser rechazado por mí de la misma manera en que fue rechazado por aquellos aldeanos…..Es mejor que no me lo revele pues puede llegar a notar mi obsesión con su gente…..desde que tuviera a ese joven kuruta en mi poder, cuando yo era bastante más joven, sus bellos ojos rojos me han perseguido en sueños….ahora deben estar en la posesión del ricachón que me pagó tanto dinero por ellos pero igual no les he olvidado…..Aunque hice mi fortuna gracias a la venta de aquellos ojos, no es por eso que deseo a este muchachito…..

De todos los chiquillos que han pasado por mis manos, él despierta en mí ese fuego interior que consume mis entrañas…..la única otra vez que he sentido eso mismo fue con el otro kuruta….algo mayor que Kurapika, pero igual de pudoroso, decente y confiado….ver la traición y horror en su rostro una vez que se dio cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones…..fue fantástico…eso es lo que deseo repetir nuevamente….así como hacer otras cosas que no pude con aquel kuruta…

Dejamos el restaurante, volvemos al hotel y me despido de él por el día. Dormirá plácidamente hoy pues nuestra conversación durante la cena ha hecho que confíe más en mí. No tendré un rostro afable como el de Isao, pero tengo mis encantos, en especial si mi joven acompañante no encuentra nada de raro que un hombre de 50 años le trate como si fuese un amigo cercano….Kurapika llama mi nombre y volteo a verle….está sonriendo en mi dirección.

"Gracias, Atsushi-san….por la cena, por su hospitalidad, por todo…..no hay manera que pueda retribuirle todo lo que está haciendo por mí…." Me desea buenas noches y se marcha…..no te preocupes, yo sé muy bien cómo hará para retribuirme por todo…Sora-kun….

* * *

_Sora: nombre que significa "cielo" en japonés._

_**Puka-chan, Lilith-chan, MystiqueDreams, RedGlossyLips,**__ muchas gracias por sus comentarios XD Me disculpo por la demora en actualizar pero recién pude encontrar tiempo libre para avanzar con este fic. Ya por allí han descubierto cómo es que va a progresar la historia, lo que es genial pues así no habrá sorpresas del tipo "WTF!" U_U No hay spoilers del manga salvo en el epílogo y eso depende de qué tan rápido avance el anime, así que todo ok :D_

_Kurapika va a sufrir? Definitivamente. Aunque ahora se vio algo de lo que pasa por la mente de los malos de la historia hasta el momento, principalmente se tocará lo que pasa por la cabeza del joven kuruta. Qué sucedió con el otro kuruta que se menciona? Bueno, eso se descubrirá más adelante :D_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	3. Lesson 3: Trust your instincts

_ADVERTENCIAS: molestation_

* * *

**Satoru's POV**

Lo bueno de trabajar desde mi departamento es que cuento con suficiente tiempo disponible para dedicarle a mis hobbies. Tengo 65 años, pero mi pasatiempo preferido me ha permitido adaptar mi estilo de vida al mundo tecnológicamente avanzado de hoy en día. Nunca fui un tipo atractivo y mi apariencia no ha mejorado con el tiempo, así que jamás he tenido suerte con las mujeres y por eso continúo soltero….aunque es mejor así pues tener una mujer conmigo hubiese interferido con mis hobbies y además…..no me gustan las mujeres mucho.

Me lavo las manos mientras me observo en el espejo del baño….ojeras profundas, arrugas pronunciadas, nariz grande y unos escasos cabellos blancos que cubren mi cabeza….eso sumado a que no tengo más que 3 dientes en la boca, me hacen un repelente de mujeres, sin embargo me agregan unos años demás que me hacen pasar por uno de esos abuelitos que pasean por el parque y alimentan las palomas…..al menos eso fue lo que me dijo la vecina que vive en el piso de abajo cuando tocó a la puerta de mi departamento para entregarme un paquete que erróneamente habían dejado en su puerta.

Pareceré un anciano pero al menos mis manos huesudas son capaces de dominar la computadora igual de bien que cualquier jovencito. Del baño, paso por la cocina para coger una bebida e inmediatamente después me dirijo al computador. Desde hace una semana que Atsushi-san está actualizando regularmente la página con material de aquel hermoso muchachito….Sora. Apenas colgó las primeras imágenes de él paseando feliz por las calles de esta ciudad, supe que era especial. He adquirido todo el material que se ha ido ofreciendo sobre él y Sora ha plagado mis sueños y fantasías desde la primera noche que le ví en el monitor.

Yo soy uno de los pocos que conoce personalmente a Atsushi-san desde hace varios años, así que él me da un trato preferencial. Siempre necesita gente dispuesta a salir en los videos comerciales que hace de sus pequeños, en las películas que él mismo produce y dirige, así que como me considera de confianza, yo soy invitado a participar con regularidad. No estoy bien dotado allí abajo (razón por la cual muchas mujeres me han dejado a lo largo de los años), pero sí soy muy bueno dándoles placer a los jóvenes cuerpos de sus _estrellas_, especialmente con mi boca, así que Atsushi me llama cuando ya es hora de comenzar con su entrenamiento…y vaya que quiero entrenar a Sora-kun.

Ya tiene 12 años, así que su cuerpo va a reaccionar favorablemente y rápido a mis _atenciones_….cosa que le causará un tremendo sufrimiento –al igual que placer- pues sus orígenes casi célibes le han enseñado lo malo que son los placeres de la carne, seguramente…la tortura en sus ojos cuando reconozca que es capaz de disfrutar aquello que sabe está mal, de gente que le retiene contra su voluntad, desconocidos, va a ser épico…..mi excitación se hace presente debajo de mis pantalones mientras pienso en ese glorioso momento…..Oh! aquí hay algo nuevo…..esta vez irán en vivo! Pago el monto y accedo al sistema.

"Toma esto. Es una receta casera que te ayudará a que te sientas mejor en poco tiempo. Te dará sueño, pero está bien. Cuando despiertes te sentirá mucho mejor." Atsushi le alcanza al chico un vaso lleno de una bebida oscura. Ya antes ha hecho esto, drogar a sus estrellas, principalmente cuando es la primera vez que saldrán en video con otras personas, como está ocurriendo ahora. Sora acepta sin protestar lo que se le ofrece y se lo bebe todo rápidamente. Hace una mueca a causa del mal sabor seguramente pero sonríe cuando le alcanza el vaso vacío a Atsushi…un encanto.

"Gracias, Atsushi-san" mientras Atsushi se dirige al baño para lavar el vaso, la cámara enfoca directamente a Sora. Casi inmediatamente después de haber tomado ese brebaje, los ojos de Sora comienzan a cerrarse. El niño quiere luchar contra esto, pero pronto pierde la batalla y cae echado en la cama. Ya veo….está usando lo que Kou-sensei le mandó hace unos días. Es una droga nueva, muy potente, que te hace dormir profundamente por al menos 2 horas, y cuando digo profundamente me refiero a que no podrás despertar aunque te estén matando a cuchilladas…..ese sádico de Kou ya lo probó de mil formas, así que sé que es verdad.

Cuando Atsushi regresa, abre la puerta y deja pasar a otro hombre, el cual está encapuchado. Debe ser un cliente regular que ha pagado por esta grandiosa oportunidad. Creo que le conozco pues aunque no se le ve la cara, ese cuerpo voluminoso y peludo suyo es difícil de olvidar. Tanto Atsushi como el gordo se desnudan antes de aproximarse a la cama donde duerme el angelical muchachito. Sora es acomodado de tal manera que queda echado de espaldas sobre la cama, con sus pies sobresaliendo del borde inferior…..el chico no reacciona en absoluto al ser manipulado de ese modo, sólo sigue durmiendo, ajeno a lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

Una cámara ubicada en el techo hace un acercamiento de Sora mientras los hombres le tocan y le van despojando de sus prendas….botón a botón, Atsushi va descubriendo el pecho y abdomen del muchachito, exponiendo ante nosotros los rosados y pequeños pezones de Sora…mientras tanto, el gordo lleva su rostro hasta la barriguita plana del chico para olerle antes de deslizar el pantalón y ropa interior de Sora por sus muslos y piernas, hasta retirarlo por completo. Atsushi se deshace de la camisa, levantando un poco al niño y finalmente, Sora está desnudo para nosotros en toda su gloria…..sus caderas estrechas y delgadas piernas son lo que más me gustan de él, además de su rostro…..están esculpidas a la perfección.

Ya algo excitado, libero mi miembro viril de entre mis pantalones y masajeo mi falo sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. Los hombres recorren con sus manos la inmaculada piel del indefenso cuerpo bajo ellos, apretando un poco más allí y allá, dejando salir gruñidos de apreciación. El gordo coge ambos pezones entre sus dedos y empieza a retorcerlos y tirar de ellos….Sora exhala fuerte pero no abre los ojos, lo cual me decepciona pues son unos de sus mejores atributos….Atsushi aprovecha este momento para jugar con los pequeños genitales del chico, como si de un juguete se tratase…..Sora empieza a respirar agitadamente y su rostro se pone algo rosado…lo debe estar disfrutando…..y lo disfrutará mucho más cuando sea yo quien le de placer en unos días más…..

El gordo desciende su cabeza hasta el pecho plano del niño y atrapa con su boca uno de sus ya erectos pezones. Sora vuelve a exhalar fuerte pero sin despertar aún, a pesar que el hombre gordo besa, succiona, lengüetea y mordisquea sus pequeños pezones, no con mucha fuerza para no dejar marca, pero sí intensamente y haciendo ruidos babosos y obscenos de goce. Atsushi no se queda atrás. Delicadamente separa las piernas del chico y cogiéndole de los muslos, se abre camino para colocar su pelvis a la altura de la pelvis del niño.

Atsushi empieza a frotar entonces su enlongado trozo de carne contra los genitales y bajo vientre de Sora, quien gime bajito, como gozando de este momento íntimo que mantiene con mi amigo aunque sin saber que lo hace. Atsushi se frota contra él con bastante energía, haciendo la cama chirriar. Reposiciona las piernas del chico, juntándoles, y procede a frotarse también entre esos deliciosos y suaves muslos del chiquillo. Su falo está totalmente erecto ahora, así que disminuye de a pocos la velocidad de sus embestidas para durar más. Mientras se frota contra el niño, es más notable aún la diferencia de tamaños entre ellos dos…..será grandioso ver cuando le meta su miembro en unos días más…..Por otra parte, el gordo, una vez que ha terminado de saborear los pezones de Sora, pasa a besar su carita.

El gordo recorre a besos el cuello del niño, su oreja derecha, hasta llegar a su mejilla. Una vez allí, comienza a lamer el rostro de Sora, centímetro a centímetro, hasta dejarlo casi todo cubierto con su saliva. El chico no despierta en lo absoluto y casi no consigue reacción de él…ojalá no le hayan dado una dosis muy fuerte de la droga…no quiero pensar que en cualquier momento pudiese dejar de respirar….todavía no he tenido mi turno con él, no puede morir antes de eso!….El gordo lame los pequeños y finos labios de Sora, como si de un dulce se tratase, y como el niño separa un poco sus labios, aprovecha esto para meter su gruesa y gorda lengua dentro y así tomar posesión de aquella deliciosa boquita.

"Creo que está enamorado…." Murmuro sólo para mis oídos….nunca he visto al gordo besar a nadie así, con tanta pasión. No sólo quiere poseer su cuerpo, es como si quisiera succionar su alma a través de ese beso…Los sonidos que hace son babosos, pero los movimientos de su boca y su lengua demuestran todo el deseo que siente por este chico. Con su mano derecha mueve la cabeza de Sora, acomodándola a su gusto, y desde donde les está enfocando la cámara, pareciera como si fuesen dos amantes besándose, locamente enamorados uno del otro…Con su otra mano, enrolla los deditos de Sora alrededor de su falo y se masturba con ellos a la vez que le besa con mayor intensidad…eso debe sentirse tan bien!….cuando el beso termina, un grueso hilo de saliva une ambas bocas….la cara de Sora está muy sonrosada ahora….es muy probable que este haya sido su primer beso de adulto…..ese idea me excita más….

Ambos hombres se alejan un poco del bello durmiente, para poder moverle nuevamente. Esta vez le colocan de costado….bueno, la parte de su torso está de costado, mientras que su pelvis está girada más, para que así tengan mejor acceso a su trasero. El gordo pasa a apretujar y besuquear las redondas y blancas nalgas de Sora, e incluso se anima a lengüetear la pequeña entrada que esconden. Atsushi le hace una señal y él se detiene, pero pasa a separar los glúteos del muchachito para que la cámara nos pueda dar una mejor vista de esa zona….el orificio es muy pequeño, rosado y está totalmente cerrado…..quien haya de quitarle la virginidad a esta criatura va a ser un hombre muy afortunado…y con bastante dinero….Un mensaje sale en pantalla:

"Quién desea ser el primero? Subasta dentro de 4 días. Precio de partida: 50 000 jenny" Avaro! En fin, son sus chicos, puede cobrar lo que quiera, pero eso me deja sin posibilidad alguna de ser el primero en cogerme a ese bello jovencito…..al menos voy a tener posibilidades de estar con él en algún momento, no como otros pobres desafortunados.

Atsushi se acomoda mejor a la altura de la cabeza del chico, subiendo él también a la cama, hasta que su hinchada verga apunta directamente al rostro de Sora. Por su parte, el gordo coge al niño de las caderas y posiciona su erecto falo entre las firmes nalgas del chico; además, lleva una mano de Sora hacia atrás y hace que enrolle sus dedos alrededor de la cabeza de su erección. En un movimiento coordinado, ambos hombres empiezan a moverse….Atsushi frota la punta de su verga, por unos segundos, contra las delicados labios del chico, mientras que el gordo se frota entre sus nalgas y deditos….sus gruñidos de placer no se dejan esperar…yo muevo mi mano y me masturbo a la misma velocidad con que ellos se frotan contra el chico.

Finalmente, Atsushi mete la punta de su falo en la boca del muchachito, gime roncamente y pasa a embestir la dulce boquita con movimientos cortos pero intensos. Poco a poco y lentamente, el enlongado trozo de carne va desapareciendo entre los rosados labios de Sora, hasta que al cabo de unos minutos, desaparece por completo; es entonces que Atsushi gruñe fuerte, coge a Sora de la cabeza, tirando de sus cabellos dorados, y sus embestidas se vuelven frenéticas y casi desesperadas.

El gordo por su parte aprieta ambas nalgas con sus manos, presionando duro su erección entre ellas, y comienza igualmente a dar estocadas más rápidas y potentes…..la mano del niño está cubierta en un líquido espeso y, aunque ya no coge el falo, está todavía tras su espalda…..los dedos parecieran abrirse y cerrarse pero no es así, sólo lo parecen por la fuerza con que el joven cuerpo es asaltado por ambos extremos mientras los hombres le usan para obtener placer. Pasados unos minutos, los gruñidos se tornan más fuertes y palabras degradantes contra el niño llenan la habitación (pequeña ramera es su preferido), hasta que finalmente los hombres llegan al orgasmo…casi al mismo tiempo, yo también me corro en mi mano.

Atsushi llena de semen la boca del niño, pero sale a tiempo de allí para bañar con su semilla la cara inocente del muchachito, quien todavía duerme. Una foto es tomada para inmortalizar el momento. El gordo baña con su semen las nalgas de Sora, así como su mano, su espalda y sus muslos. La cámara enfoca como el lechoso líquido se chorrea por la prístina piel joven….el gordo separa las nalgas nuevamente y parte de su semilla se cuela por allí hasta cubrir la entrada posterior del chico.

Mientras se recuperan de su orgasmo, los hombres rozan el cuerpo desnudo de Sora con sus falos, cubriéndole con sus fluidos, hasta que comienzan a perder su rigidez….un último paneo muestra al chico con semen saliéndole de la boca y su cuerpo cubierto de semen y sudor, y la transmisión se termina. Ahora viene el tedioso proceso de cambiar las sábanas, limpiar al niño y colocarle nuevamente las ropas….a nadie le interesa ver eso ahora…Supongo que repetirán esto un par de veces más antes de que el chico sea transferido a su morada final en El Zótano…..ya no puedo esperar…uh?

La transmisión se abre nuevamente pero por tan sólo por unos segundos, para mostrar como Atsushi-san abre la boquita de Sora para verter en ella un líquido azul….jeje…..eso es un potente afrodisiaco…..el chico va a tener una despertar bastante….interesante.

**Kuapika's POV**

Aunque me siento contento de tener un trabajo y un lugar donde vivir gracias a la amabilidad de Atsushi-san, no he podido evitar que la soledad me invada estos últimos días…..ya que trabajo la mayor parte del día y como no tengo permitido interactuar mucho con las personas para que no descubran que trabajo aquí, casi siempre la paso solo en mi habitación, incluso en mi tiempo libre. Ha sido imposible comunicarme con Isao pues, como me dijo Atsushi-san, mi amigo ha tenido que salir de la ciudad a visitar a un compañero. Se ha llevado a Pochi con él, así que tampoco tengo razones para abandonar el hotel e ir hasta la posada de Gina-san a visitarle…

Si bien la ciudad parece fascinante, no puedo ir a explorarla a mi gusto; sin embargo, he podido conocer mucho de ella gracias a esto que llaman televisor. Como Isao me llevaba a pasear por la ciudad mientras estuvimos juntos en aquel otro hospedaje, no usaba mucho este aparato, pero él me enseñó como manejarlo y en qué consistía. Hay una gran variedad de canales así que generalmente encuentro algo allí que capta mi atención. Afortunadamente Atsushi-san no se enfadó cuando le mostré la columna dañada de mi habitación. En un momento tonto de mi parte, perdí el control y dañé esa estructura…no le dije que yo hice aquello al darle un golpe, pero sí asumí la responsabilidad y le insistí a Atsushi-san que descontara de mi sueldo lo que costara repararla….era lo correcto.

Aunque el señor es muy amable conmigo y viene a visitarme cuando puede para asegurarse que me está yendo bien, su visita es la única que recibo. Los otros trabajadores del hotel, si bien acceden a responder mis preguntas cuando tengo alguna duda, no son muy sociables que digamos. Apenas terminan su turno, salen a toda prisa para ir a encontrarse con sus familias…eso me pone más melancólico pues extraño a mi familia y a Pairo…..ojalá él estuviera aquí conmigo. Sin embargo, una vez que haya conseguido al doctor que necesita, él podrá salir conmigo a recorrer el mundo! Es lo único que me motiva a seguir adelante.

Mis días se han vuelto monótonos, ahora que la excitación de vivir en la ciudad ha pasado, sin embargo el otro día me sucedió algo bastante….vergonzoso. Luego de pasar unas horas durmiendo a causa de la medicina que me dio Atsushi-san (había estado sintiéndome indispuesto parte del día), desperté…con el pipi recto y duro como un palo…Nunca antes me había pasado y no sabía porque era que se había puesto así, solamente me preocupaba porque dolía. Cuando le rocé apenas con mis dedos el dolor se intensificó…me dolía hasta la barriga….fue entonces que Atsushi-san llamó a mi puerta y entró antes de que pudiera ocultar lo que me estaba pasando.

_Flashback_

"…_.eso es algo que nos sucede a todos, cuando llegamos a cierta edad…..Dime, haz soñado con algo mientras dormías?" con la mirada agachada, las mejillas muy rojas y tratando inútilmente de cubrirme con la sábana, respondo que no. No sé a qué clase de sueño se refiere, pero no he soñado absolutamente nada. Dormí pesadamente como nunca antes, y al despertar me sentía todavía bastante adormecido, por eso lo que ha sucedido con mi pipi me ha cogido de sorpresa. Yo me encontraba igual a como estaba antes de caer dormido, sólo que me hallaba recostado en la cama….Atsushi-san debe haberme arropado….tenía un ligero sabor de algo extraño en mi boca, más luego de tragar saliva varias veces, ya no lo siento…._

"_No sabes de qué se trata cierto? Tus padres no deben haberte explicado aún….quieres que yo lo haga?" muevo ligeramente la cabeza para responder que sí, y Atsushi-san inmediatamente se sienta al lado de mí, sobre la cama. Su cercanía hace que intente nuevamente ocultarme bajo las sábanas….sé que no engaño a nadie cubriéndome así pues el bulto bajo mis pantalones todavía puede ser visto, sin embargo me hace sentir más cómodo pretendiendo lo contrario. _

_Atsushi-san explica brevemente como al llegar a cierta edad, el cuerpo cambia y cómo a raíz de eso, percibimos el mundo de otra manera….el hombre mayor habla de que lo que tengo es una señal de que mi cuerpo está listo y deseoso de tener sexo…..sus palabras me hacen ruborizar más y exclamar exaltado. Sexo? Yo…yo todavía soy muy joven para eso…..no sé en qué consiste pero es algo que las parejas de esposos hacen cuando desean empezar una familia, para tener bebés. Yo no estoy listo para eso….tampoco tengo pareja así que no comprendo…le digo esto a Atsushi-san y él sonríe un poco._

"_Bueno, aunque las parejas lo hacen para tener hijos, también lo practican porque se siente bien…..Tal vez eres todavía muy joven, pero tu cuerpo ya está listo y lo desea, por eso es que estás así….lo que tienes se llama erección…..Otros chicos de tu edad todavía no deben estar pasando por esto, pero es algo normal…..Crees que estás listo para tener sexo con alguien?" inmediatamente niego con la cabeza._

"_Eso es algo que sólo hacen los esposos…..se supone que debe ser un momento especial compartido entre dos personas que se aman y desean formar una familia…..es algo que hacen los adultos por amor…..Quiero compartir esa manera íntima de amar con mi esposa solamente…." Eso fue lo que me explicaron mis padres cuando pregunté de dónde venían los bebés. No entiendo por qué mi cuerpo me está haciendo esto, pues yo no estoy listo ni deseo tener sexo con nadie todavía, no hasta ser un adulto y poder casarme con quien amo….todavía ni siquiera se me habían cruzado por la cabeza esas cosas…mi erección, como dijo Atsushi-san que se llama mi dolencia, salta un poco y me duele más…..tengo ganas de llorar de dolor y vergüenza…..no debería sentirme así…como dijo, soy muy joven, así que está mal._

"_Bueno, eso está muy bien, sin embargo necesitas conseguir alivio pronto…yo podría ayudarte con eso de otro modo…..Confías en mí?" no tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que está proponiendo cuando las sábanas se mueven un poco y el roce hace que mi erección duela más y me doble en dos…no sé qué clase de ayuda quiere darme pero voy a tomarla….esto es demasiado…Respondo que sí y él me guía al baño….casi no puedo caminar y cuando lo hago debo separar mucho las piernas para evitar rozar allí abajo._

_Una vez que estamos en el baño, Atsushi-san dice que va a enseñarme a conseguir alivio por mi cuenta, algo llamado masturbación. No respondo nada y más bien le pido con los ojos que se apure…..Atsushi-san se sienta en una banca que hay allí, se abre de piernas y me sienta entre ellas, muy pegado a él…me pide permiso para retirar mi pantalón y así poder ver el origen de mi problema y se lo concedo….no puedo explicar con palabras lo vergonzoso que es esto…._

"_Es tan lindo como todo tú…..muy lindo…." Sus palabras me hacen sentir incómodo, pero no tanto como la manera en que mi pipi se yergue más cuando susurra eso a mi oído y sus ojos se posan en mi…erección.…qué me ocurre?_

"_Ahora mira atentamente lo que voy a hacer…no te muevas ni apartes la vista, de acuerdo?" su aliento roza mi oreja y tiemblo involuntariamente….pareciera como si mis sentidos se hubiesen agudizado cien veces más. Atsushi-san rodea con sus dedos mi erección, cubriéndola por completo pues su mano es grande. La sensación que recorre mi cuerpo me hace temblar y un sonido muy extraño sale de mi boca._

"_At-atsushi-san! Ah!"_

"_Ssshhhh….tranquilo pequeño…..sólo relájate y deja que te ayude…" con su mano libre separa mucho mis piernas, hasta colocarlas sobre las suyas, abriéndome por completo para él…..deseo alejarme pues lo que siento dentro e mí me asusta, más mi cuerpo no obedece…..lo necesita…qué me sucede?...Pronto la mano del hombre mayor comienza a moverse de arriba abajo, presionando un poco y siento que voy a perder la cabeza….el gemido que sale de mi boca me deja perplejo pero no puedo controlarlo, ni los otros que vienen después de ése…_

"_Te gusta, no? Lo que sientes es placer…..es normal….no te reprimas y déjate llevar…así todo terminará más pronto….." lo que pide es difícil pues todas estas sensaciones…este placer incomparable…..me asustan, sin embargo saber que esto no es sexo me tranquiliza un poco pues no estoy rompiendo ninguna regla sagrada de mi pueblo…creo…la mano de Atsushi-san se mueve muy rápido ahora sobre mi carne, pero lo que más me sorprende es que mis caderas han empezado a moverse al ritmo de su mano…..en verdad mi cuerpo está disfrutando de esto? A los pocos segundos siento una gran opresión allí abajo, mi cuerpo se contrae y un grito agudo sale de mi boca, y retumba en el pequeño baño._

"_Tu primera eyaculación….qué tierno…se sintió bien, uh?" menciona Atsushi-san abriendo su mano y dejando ver el líquido blanco que ha salido de mi pipi y que ahora cubre sus dedos y parte del suelo…..no es mucho, sólo unas gotas, pero allí está…..eyaculación?...en este momento poco me importa que tendré que limpiar eso después….estoy como en una nube, con mi cabeza tirada hacia a tras sobre el pecho de Atsushi-san y la boca abierta, jadeando fuerte….._

"_Puedes hacer esto por ti mismo cuando lo necesites, sólo que te sugeriría que te quitaras el polo también, o al menos remangaras tus mangas….." por mí mismo?... Cuando Atsushi-san termina de acomodarme, ya he abandonado esa nube en que me encontraba y me siento tan avergonzado por lo ocurrido que no soy capaz de verle a la cara. Él se ríe un poco y dice que siempre estará aquí para ayudarme ya que mis padres están lejos, pero sus palabras no me traen el alivio que hubiese deseado._

_Mientras me limpio, por un segundo veo en el espejo la cara de Atsushi-san antes de marcharse…..sus ojos…..creo haber visto algo en sus ojos que no había visto antes…..no sé que es pero me hace sentir muy incómodo….._

_Fin del flashback_

Desde aquel día, al despertar siempre lo he hecho con la misma dolencia y he tenido que recurrir a ese método para aliviarla. Atsuhi-san quiso ayudarme nuevamente en una oportunidad pero yo decliné su ofrecimiento…recordar lo que sucedió en aquel momento forma un nudo en mi estómago cada vez, no comprendo por qué…..debe ser de vergüenza pues…..no puedo creer que compartiera esa experiencia con un adulto que no es mi familia…casi un desconocido….en qué estaba pensando en aquel momento?

No sé si es algo bueno o malo, haber permitido que Atsushi-san me enseñara a masturbarme, pero la sensación de incomodidad que me dejó después que pasara el…placer…..no es algo que quiero repetir, por eso ahora lo hago solo. No hay muchos libros en el hotel y menos aquellos que me puedan ofrecer algún tipo de información sobre lo que me ocurre, así que no tengo manera de saber más sobre esto y los cambios en mi cuerpo que mencionó Atsushi-san…..Salvo las…erecciones….que me molestan tanto, no me siento distinto y no percibo otros cambios…Traté de retirar libros de la biblioteca pero se necesita sacar un carnet primero…y por ser menor requiero de la firma de mis padres o un tutor para llenar los papeles…

La única persona con quien cuento para esto es Atsushi-san, sin embargo…ya no me siento cómodo a su alrededor…ni tampoco me inspira la misma confianza de antes…..especialmente después de lo que sucedió anoche…

_Flashback_

"_At-atsushi-san!...qué…qué hace?" digo en un tono algo asustado. Luego de que le conversara sobre la posibilidad de salir en televisión para pedir ayuda para Pairo (aparentemente hay programas donde sales a contar tus problemas y ellos te consiguen ayuda) y él la desestimara por considerarlo una mala idea (dijo que eso no era real y que los que salían allí eran actores), fui un momento al baño y al volver encontré a Atsushi-san con sus pantalones abiertos por delante y a él con su….pipi en la mano._

"_Perdón, no podía aguantar más. Yo no tengo esposa, así que al igual que tú debo cuidar de mis erecciones por mi cuenta…..Ambos somos hombres y nos tenemos confianza, cierto? Entonces no hay problema…" Atsushi-san cierra los ojos y continúa masturbándose frente a mí…..me avergüenza reconocer que, guiado por la curiosidad, no puedo despegar la vista de lo que está haciendo…su pi- pene es más grande que el mío….mucho más largo y su mano no lo cubre por completo cuando lo coge….se ve muy diferente al mío…._

"_Te gusta lo que ves?" pregunta de repente Atsushi-san mirándome de frente y volteo la cara avergonzado, con las mejillas muy rojas seguramente. Intento disculparme por mi rudeza, pero él se ríe y me dice que no es necesario. Me pregunto si lo más correcto es que me encierre en el baño mientras él termina._

"_Tengo cosas que hacer y quisiera terminar pronto con esto…..me podrías ayudar?" no volteo a verle, pero igual pregunto a qué se refiere….Atsushi-san desea que yo le ayude como aquella vez que él me ayudó cuando tuve el mismo problema…eso..yo…no sé…Atsushi-san insiste que requiere de mi ayuda pues sino le tomará más tiempo conseguir alivio y le están esperando en otra parte. Al final accedo…supongo que le debo el favor?_

_Atsushi me pide que me ponga de rodillas entre sus piernas abiertas y eso hago. La cara me arde de vergüenza e intento no mirar su erección que me apunta a la cara ahora…esto no fue lo mismo que él hizo conmigo. Atsushi-san me pide que rodee con mis manos su pene (pinga, le llama) y las mueva de arriba abajo…Lo que toco es suave pero a la vez duro y rígido…..comienzo a hacer lo que me ha indicado y pronto escucho sus gruñidos._

"_Eres un buen muchacho…" dice él, sobando mi cabeza. Siento su pene crecer y moverse bajo mi agarre hasta que de pronto Atsushi-san gruñe fuerte y algo salpica a mi cara. Aunque comprendo de qué se trata, me sorprende la cantidad que me cae encima….muy diferente a lo que pasó conmigo. De la sorpresa volteo la cara hacia el frente y algo de eso me salta a la boca. Quiero dejar ir el pene de Atsushi-san, pero él atrapa mi mano con la suya y no me deja soltarle hasta que ha terminado de….correrse….así le dice._

"_V-voy…voy a lavarme. Disculpe!" me pongo de pie en el acto y salgo corriendo rumbo al baño._

_Fin del flashback_

Eso fue anoche y afortunadamente no he vuelto a ver a Atsushi-san desde entonces….no sé cómo reaccionar si llego a verle. No comprendo bien lo que estamos haciendo, pero no planeo volver a ayudarle de esa manera…no sólo me hace sentir incómodo…..también siento como si estuviera haciendo algo malo….algo prohibido…Tampoco me está gustando ya esto de vestir ropas tan….reveladoras…..Los ancianos del pueblo siempre nos hablaban de evitar las tentaciones y no tener malos pensamientos…esto que he estado haciendo y sobre lo cual pienso a diario últimamente….son malos?

He querido experimentar más del mundo exterior, como se lo prometí a Pairo, pero ya no me reconozco. Soy un kuruta y debería regirme bajo las normas de mi tribu aunque ya no me encuentre en él. Estuvo mal que haya dejado que Atsushi-san me tocara de esa manera y que luego yo le tocase así….ya no soy un bebé o un niño pequeño, así que estuvo mal que Atsushi-san me viera sin mis pantalones y me tocara allí abajo….tal vez sea distinto aquí fuera, pero ya no voy a seguir haciendo tal cosa. Sólo las parejas de esposos están permitidos a verse sin ropa…..es lo que me han enseñado…..claro que me gustaría no despertar con una erección cada mañana…..aunque consigo aliviarla masturbándome, la sensación que me deja después no pasa por varias horas.

"Kurapika-kun, puedo pasar?" es la voz de Taki-san, una de las otras trabajadoras del hotel. Ella casi no me habla y definitivamente nunca antes ha llamado a mi puerta así que extraño que lo haga ahora. Abro la puerta, ella me saluda, pero no pasa. Simplemente me entrega una carta y se retira. De qué se tratará?...Atsushi-san me está pidiendo que vaya a verle a una dirección específica…..se trata de un….hospital?...dice que ha encontrado un médico y que desea revisar el caso de Pairo conmigo! Excelente!

Aunque los últimos acontecimientos me han hecho sentir incómodo respecto a mi benefactor, esto demuestra que en verdad Atsushi-san es un buen hombre. No se ha olvidado de la promesa que me hizo y por fin ha dado con alguien que puede ayudar a Pairo. Afortunadamente no tomé ninguna decisión apresurada como marcharme! Ojalá ya haya ahorrado lo suficiente para pagarle al doctor y así pueda volver a la tribu…tengo tantas cosas que preguntarle a mis padres y a mis tutores…..no les diré todo lo que hice mientras estuve fuera pues son capaces de no dejarme acompañar a Pairo cuando venga acá a la ciudad para ser tratado, pero de todas formas tengo que preguntar….si he hecho algo malo, debo asumir mi responsabilidad…

* * *

"Aún si prescindo de mis honorarios profesionales, el costo de la operación que necesita tu amigo es bastante grande. Serían dos cirugías, una para sus ojos y otra para sus piernas. Si se recupera de eso no necesitará más, pero la rehabilitación que sigue después es incluso más costosa….No sólo son los materiales que se han de emplear, es el equipo humano de profesionales además de mí….enfermeras, anestesistas, rehabilitadores…..pagarle al mismo hospital por usar sus instalaciones…Si tienes para pagar todo eso, podemos empezar de una vez a tratar a tu amigo." Finaliza el doctor….nunca creí que resultaría tan costoso curar a Pairo….el doctor continúa hablando sobre formas de refinanciar esto a través de otros medios pero igual es una suma importante.

La cirugía tiene un 90% de probabilidades de ser exitosa y aunque me garantiza que esto es bueno, no existe la certeza que Pairo consiga ver bien de nuevo. Atsushi-san le agradece por su ayuda y luego abandonamos la oficina del doctor. Caminamos a través de los pasillos blancos del hospital, en silencio, antes de llegar a la bulliciosa calle. Atsushi-san me dijo cuánto era lo que había juntado hasta ahora trabajando para él, y la cantidad no se acerca ni un poco a lo que el doctor ha estimado que costará curar a mi amigo….no hay manera que junte ese dinero por mi cuenta….no la hay…..

"Bueno, amiguito. Ahora lo único que te queda es seguir trabajando duro. Podría conseguirte un trabajo en otro de los sitios que poseo, para que labores allí en tu día libre, pero de todas maneras te va a tomar tiempo juntar la cantidad que necesitas…No desesperes, veré la manera de seguirte ayudando, así que sólo te queda esperar…." Atsushi-san dice esto colocando una de sus manos sobre mi hombro y eso me trae de vuelta a la realidad…..la manera como sus dedos cogen mi hombro es…..extraña…..no lo había notado antes, pero él siempre busca pegarse mucho a mí cuando me habla, tocándome bajo cualquier….pretexto?...no, debo estar imaginando cosas….por qué haría eso?...pretexto…de dónde salió esa idea? De todos modos, algo dentro de mí me dice que lo mejor es alejarme de este señor…..será instinto, no sé…..

"No lo creo Atsushi-san….gracias pero no puedo seguir abusando de su amabilidad….lo mejor será que regrese a mi pueblo a pedir ayuda…Gracias por ayudarme a ubicar un doctor para mi amigo, pero ahora debo volver para informar esto y ver si entre todos podemos juntar el dinero que se necesita…." Por un segundo veo una mueca formarse en el rostro de Arsushi-san, pero pronto el señor vuelve a sonreírme cordialmente…qué fue eso?

"Ok, lo comprendo…..supongo que ya es hora….." Atsushi-san llama por un taxi y, de la nada, aparece un vehículo frente a nosotros…..no veo el cartel de taxi por ninguna parte…..Atsushi-san dice que es un servicio privado de transporte, pero….acaso no se debe llamar a esas compañías antes para que envíen un vehículo a recogerte…es lo que he visto en televisión…no le he visto telefonear a nadie, es extraño….no tengo tiempo para pensar en esto pues Atsushi-san coge mi brazo y me lleva al interior del vehículo, que se pone en marcha rápidamente.

No le indica al chofer a donde vamos y eso me resulta muy extraño….no conozco esta parte de la ciudad, pero no parece que estuviéramos volviendo por donde vinimos…..le pregunto a Atsushi-san si estamos regresando al hospedaje y él responde que no, que primero debe hacer una parada en otro lado. De pronto, Atsushi-san saca su celular y hace una llamada….la cual no dura mucho. "Se cierra la subasta" dice y cuelga de inmediato…..Siento unos ojos sobre mí y pronto caigo en cuenta que quien me está observando es el señor que conduce el taxi…..está viendo mis piernas, las cuales están completamente descubiertas pues llevo puestos unos pantalones muy cortos….uno de los trajes que compró para mí Isao…no me gusta como me mira y menos cuando me guiña el ojo por el retrovisor.

Quiero mencionarle esto a Atsushi-san y pedirle que cambiemos de vehículo, pero de repente siento un pinchazo en el brazo. Volteo a ver a Atsushi-san y él me sonríe perversamente….qué está sucediendo?! Me quedo viendo atónito como la jeringa clavada en mi brazo va quedando vacía a medida que Atsushi-san va presionándola, retirándola de allí cuando no queda nada…..

"At..sushi….san?" me siento mareado…..los ojos se me quieren cerrar….

"Nos vemos dentro de unas horas….Sora-kun."…Sora?...yo no me llamo así…el carro se detiene y alguien sube….demoro en notar que se trata de una mujer…..conversa con Atsushi-san más no comprendo lo que hablan…uh?...ella toca mi cabello, creo…siento mi cuerpo muy liviano ahora…pronto mi visión se oscurece y pierdo el conocimiento.

* * *

_De aquí en adelante comienza la parte más dark del fic así que no olviden leer las advertencias :)_

_Gracias por sus PMs y como les escribí allí, con todo y epílogo serán 11 capítulos y tal vez un extra :) gracias por leer_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	4. Lesson 4: Screaming gets you nowhere

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / lemon / shota / non-con _

**Atsushi's POV**

"Creo que ya está despertando." Menciona Taka-san, el acaudalado empresario que ganó la subasta que se cerró algunas horas atrás. Taka-san lleva una máscara sobre su cabeza, que la cubre todo salvo sus ojos, nariz y boca. Sin contar aquello, al igual que yo, está completamente desnudo. Tiene un cuerpo grande (él es más alto que yo por varios centímetros) y musculoso que seguramente atrae a muchas mujeres, sin embargo ninguna de ellas le excita tanto como el muchachito frente a nosotros…..es lo que me ha estado comentando desde que llegó aquí, a reclamar su compra.

Kurapika-kun yace igualmente desnudo frente a nosotros, durmiendo plácidamente sobre un futón en medio de lo que será de aquí en adelante su habitación. No hay ventanas pues estamos bajo tierra y además esta habitación no las necesita pues la ventilación que requiere llega a través de unos ductos. Esta habitación contiene todo lo que los clientes pueden llegar a solicitar para satisfacer sus deseos con la mercancía que les ofrezco: hay una cama alta, amarres, cadenas y grilletes que cuelgan del techo, látigos, trajes….de todo, aunque no lleguemos a usar todas esas cosas en la primera semana del acondicionamiento de este jovencito. Inclusive hay espejos y televisores para hacer esto más entretenido. Un televisor en particular está colocado en el techo, donde Kurapika podrá verlo, una vez que abra los ojos.

Los párpados del niño se mueven pero no se abren aún. Un sonido parecido a un quejido sale de su boca cuando quiere mover sus extremidades…..lo cual no podrá hacer durante lo que resta de la sesión. Todavía no ha sido entrenado como los otros niños, así que es muy probable que intente atacar a mi cliente y a mí una vez que se dé cuenta lo que sucede aquí. Sus piernas y brazos están sujetos por grilletes a unas cadenas, las cuales tiran de ellos para mantenerlos separados como formando una equis, sobre el suelo. Como esta será su primera vez teniendo sexo con un cliente, de manera consciente, no le he administrado el afrodisíaco que le he estado dando estos días…..a Taka-san no le interesa si el chico disfruta de la experiencia o no, sólo desea gozar viendo en los ojos azules que tanto le cautivaron, las emociones verdaderas que siente el chico al ser penetrado por primera vez.

"mmmmm…" Kurapika mueve la cabeza un poco, y también parpadea….ya está despertando en verdad. No lleva maquillaje encima, pero sí luce algo distinto: su hermoso cabello rubio le llega ahora hasta la cintura. Mi amiga Amane, a quien recogimos camino hacia aquí, me hizo el favor de hacer crecer el cabello del niño usando su nen. Decir que me hizo el favor es un eufemismo, pues en verdad me está cobrando…..sólo que no con dinero…ella está en otra habitación jugando con una de mis niñas…..una muy bonita que visité ayer.

Kurapika no me atacó cuando me vio inyectarle esa droga en su brazo, probablemente a causa de la sorpresa que se llevó al ver lo que yo le estaba haciendo eso…..su benefactor….sin embargo, aunque hubiese querido atacarme no hubiese podido. La droga en sí es fuerte, pero su naturaleza kuruta seguramente hubiera jugado a su favor de alguna manera…..ya me pasó con el otro kuruta que tuve tantos años atrás…..No, es gracias a mi nen que el chiquillo no pudo defenderse en lo absoluto…..y tampoco podrá hacerlo ahora ya que me encuentro en la habitación, junto a él, y así de cerca puedo manipularle a mi antojo. No hay manera que se los quite a menos que yo lo haga o bien yo caiga noqueado y eso no va a ocurrir.

Mi nen vuelve a la persona que lo recibe tan débil como yo lo deseo…..incluso tan débil como un bebé…..no hay manera que ese niño kuruta pueda liberarse y escapar de aquí mientras yo me encuentre en un rango de 50 km a la redonda….así de grande es mi alcance. Es algo que pude perfeccionar con los años….lamentablemente no era así de bueno cuando tuve entre mis manos a ese otro kuruta….pero es historia pasada que no se volverá a repetir, no con Kurapika. Aunque alguien intentase rescatarle, nunca lo conseguiría pues este lugar no sólo está muy oculto, sino también es imposible de encontrar gracias a las habilidades especiales de mi asistente Mai….ella ha hecho que todo sea más sencillo desde hace varios años…ni siquiera algún hunter podrá hallarnos, estoy casi seguro de eso…..no lo han hecho hasta ahora…

"…dónde estoy?..." pregunta finalmente el chico, abriendo los ojos por completo una vez que se ha acostumbrado a la luz del lugar. Como estamos filmando, la habitación debe estar correctamente iluminada para que el video salga bien….hay mucho dinero en juego. Taka-san se acerca al muchachito, con su prominente erección por delante. Ya Kurapika sabe muy bien lo que es una erección y eso sumado a la desnudez del hombre, hace que intente instintivamente alejarse de él….lo que no sucede pues está encadenado al suelo en esa posición tan obscena que le he colocado, abierto de piernas y brazos.

"No! Aléjese de mí! Aaahhh!" Kurapika grita a la vez que se retuerce bajo sus ataduras, como una serpiente, con el rostro muy rojo y visiblemente asustado cuando Taka-san se arrodilla sobre el futón y coloca su palma derecha sobre el muslo izquierdo de Kurapika….."AAAAAHHHHHHH!" grita como si el toque le estuviera quemando la piel…..tan encantador. Ya se ha dado cuenta de su propia desnudez y de lo vulnerable de su situación, así que el temor y confusión que esto le causa se ven reflejados en sus bellos ojos azules…Taka-san sonríe satisfecho. Doy un paso hacia ellos y el niño posa sus muy abiertos ojos sobre mí.

"Atsushi-san! Ayúdeme! Alej-" Kurapika no termina de hablar pues pronto nota que yo me encuentro igualmente desnudo y duro como el hombre que está tocando su muslo….su mirada horrorizada me cautiva….los recuerdos de lo que sucedió antes de que perdiera el conocimiento deben estar volviendo a su memoria….sí….lo veo ahora…el espanto que se dibuja en su rostro cuando cae en cuenta que he sido yo quien le ha metido en esta situación es fantástico….ya comprende que no estoy aquí para ayudarle.

"Sora-kun, te presento a tu primer amante de la noche. El caballero ha sido quien ha pagado por ser el primero en poseer tu cuerpo. De aquí en adelante ya no tendrás que masturbarte más a escondidas." Kurapika no aparta la vista de mí, completamente confundido por lo que acabo de decir…..creo que todavía no capta lo que está ocurriendo aquí….tan tierno.

"…yo…yo no me llamo Sor- NNOOOo!" el niño grita cuando Taka-san coge entre sus dedos el pequeño pene del chico y lo frota juguetonamente, sonriendo. "deténgaseee! AAAAhhh! Noooo!" suplica a gritos el chico, como si el señor le estuviese matando. Ya me había dado cuenta que se sentía incómodo a mi alrededor después que me permitiera masturbarle. Su cuerpo todavía no estaba listo, pero el afrodisiaco funcionó de maravilla por eso conseguí que me permitiera tocarle de forma tan íntima. Ya estos días se estaba mostrando muy frío conmigo y estoy seguro que no iba a permitirme tocarle de nuevo así….era momento de traerle aquí y eso hice. Para cumplir con sus nuevas obligaciones para con sus clientes debe acostumbrarse a que le toquen libremente.

"…por favor! Nooo….aahh! PAAREEE!" Kurapika grita con más fuerza que antes, en especial cuando el hombre mayor coge con su otra mano sus pequeñas bolitas y las estimula también, tirando de ellas y sobándolas fuerte…..por más esfuerzo que hace el caballero, los genitales del niño no responden como deberían, no se endurecen…sin embargo, esto no es importante para Taka-san quien igual continúa masturbándole con las manos, sonriendo mientras juega con los pequeños genitales….aunque esto sí es un problema para mí…..deberé educar su cuerpo para que responda a los estímulos como se debe sin el uso de drogas…..vaya…..tal vez tenga que llamar a Satoru antes de lo previsto.

"Por qué esa cara, Sora-kun? Acaso no recuerdas como me dejaste hacer eso mismo contigo? Lo disfrutaste mucho, no?...mmmm….tal vez necesitas que te refresque la memoria." Presiono un botón en la pared y el televisor que hay en el techo se enciende. Las primeras imágenes que aparecen son del día en que enseñé a Kurapika como masturbarse. El niño mira la escena boquiabierto, horrorizado, en especial cuando ve las expresiones de su rostro y escucha sus gemidos en el preciso momento que se corre en mi mano. La escena cambia mostrando fotos de él desnudo y videos suyos mientras se baña y limpia los baños uasndo esa tanga que le di, antes de pasar a las escenas donde algunos clientes y yo jugamos con él mientras duerme.

"ves? Incluso estando dormido te gustaba que los hombres te tocaran así, Sora-kun….ves como se mueven tus caderas cuando ese caballero se mete a la boca tu pequeño pene?...eso es un claro signo de lo mucho que te gusta, así que no te hagas el disforzado ahora….Tu cuerpo necesita esto, tú lo sabes…." La escena cambia y muestra a Kurapika masturbándose a solas, desnudo, en el baño. El niño mira esto estupefacto a la vez que lanza un gemido lastimero de dolor….Taka-san se ha metido a la boca el flácido pene del niño y lo está degustando como quien haría con un dulce…ávidamente.

"NOOooo…..aanh…AAAHHH!" el niño pasa de dar gemidos lastimeros a gritar nuevamente. En serio no está disfrutando nada lo que está experimentando ahora…vaya….Taka-san deja ir los genitales del niño con un sonoro plop para luego relamerse los labios. Kurapika no ve esto pues tiene los ojos pegado a la pantalla del monitor, donde yo me estoy frotando contra sus nalgas hasta correrme en ellas, mientras que otro caballero eyacula en su boquita y rostro…"no, no, no, no, no…." Es todo lo que sale de su boca, como una mantra…..espero que no entre en shock muy pronto pues todavía no llegamos a la mejor parte.

El niño vuelve a gritar cuando Taka-san empieza a lamer y retorcer sus pezones. El señor se toma su tiempo, lamiendo y tocando cada rincón del pequeño cuerpo amarrado bajo suyo, sin prestar atención a los gritos y lamentos del chico, mordisqueando la tierna piel que se le ofrece, marcándola.

"Por qué, Atsushi-san? Por qué?!" pregunta Kurapika apartando la vista un momento de la pantalla del televisor donde está él masturbando con sus delicadas manos mi erecto pene…oh! Bellos recuerdos. El chico aprieta duro los dientes cuando Taka-san aplasta su cuerpo con todo su peso, para frotar su pene y bajo vientre contra el abdomen y pecho de Kurapika, quitándole el aire. Taka-san le dice amorosamente lo bello que es y lo bien que le hace sentir su cuerpo, pero Kurapika no reacciona en lo absoluto a los halagos, más bien abre la boca grande, como en espanto, cada vez que el cuerpo del pesado hombre sobre él le aplasta más duro, cogiendo sus largos cabellos dorados y tirando de ellos como si fueran riendas de caballo.

"Por qué? Pues porque era lo que me estabas pidiendo! Míralo por ti mismo! Hiciste que me corriera sobre tu cara! No sólo eso, dejaste que te tocara a mi gusto y accediste a vestirte con esas ropas tan reveladoras para mí…Los niños buenos no hacen esas cosas, y además sus cuerpos no les piden tener sexo a tan corta edad…eres un pervertido, Sora-kun, y esto es lo que reciben los niños pervertidos como tú…." La cara de Kurapika se pone pálida y él queda con la boca abierta hasta que siente como Taka-san muerde uno de sus rosados pezones, luego de echarse sobre él. Voltea la cara en el preciso momento que su yo en la pantalla de televisión recibe un chorro de semen que baña su cara.

"…sex…sexo?..." Kurapika mira de lado, aterrado, como Taka-san frota su hinchado y amenazador falo contra su delgado y pálido pecho nuevamente, casi sentándose sobre él, esta vez haciendo chocar la punta con lem mentón del niño….está siendo juguetón. El hombre mayor enreda sus dedos en los cabellos largos del muchachito para levantar un poco su cabeza y así vea mejor lo que está haciendo. La televisión muestra una serie de fotos donde Kurapika aparece siendo besado en la boca (con lengua), la cara y otras partes de su cuerpo por aquellos que le han ido a visitar de noche.

"Sí, chico, sexo. Ya lo has estado practicando mientras dormías como puedes darte cuenta, pero todavía tu cuerpo no ha sido tomado por nadie, no desde adentro…..este caballero será el primero en hacerlo así que tu espera ha terminado….una vez que lo haga, no hay vuelta atrás…..Sora-kun…" Taka-san suelta los cabellos de Kurapika y éste se queda viendo las imágenes en la pantalla al mismo tiempo que escucha mis crueles palabras…ya no grita, pero su rostro refleja su sufrimiento. No sé si comprende lo que va a ocurrir a continuación pero es mejor que no….así la sorpresa será mayor.

Taka-san lame por unos minutos los muslos de Kurapika quien ahora mira hacia la pared, como intentando comprender lo que está sucediendo aquí….no, todavía no lo capta, qué ternura…es por ello que no se da cuenta cuando Taka-san se coloca entre sus abiertas piernas y, levantando un poco la pelvis del niño, apunta su erecto pene a la entrada posterior de Kurapika, quien suelta un leve quejido. De pronto, la imagen del televisor cambia para mostrar lo que está sucediendo en estos momentos dentro de la habitación y eso, sumado a la manera tosca con que Taka-san aprieta las caderas del niño (ya está al límite de su control), le trae de regreso con nosotros…..las grandes manos de Taka-san sujetando las estrechas caderas del menor aparecen en la televisión en un primer plano…..Kurapika observa ahora asustado como el grueso pene del hombre está posado directamente sobre su entrada, intentando entrar allí.

"…q-qué?..." el niño sale de su trance pero no voltea a ver lo que ocurre, permanece con los ojos pegados al televisor hasta que Taka-san comienza a presionar la punta de su pene contra la pequeña entrada para forzar su pase. Kurapika se queja un poco y baja la vista para observar lo que ocurre. La imagen del hombre mayor entre sus piernas le hace abrir imposiblemente más grandes los ojos y su rostro pierde nuevamente todo color. Taka-san coge con más fuerza las estrechas caderas y, con un movimiento violento, arremete de una para romper la resistencia que opone a ser poseído el joven cuerpo bajo suyo.

"AAAAAAARRGGGGHHHHHHH" aúlla Kurapika, un grito desgarrador que bombea más sangre a mis partes bajas…..Taka-san ha conseguido penetrar al niño en un solo movimiento, introduciendo la tercera parte de su falo en él. El hombre brama de placer mientras el chico grita dolorosamente, esta vez con lágrimas saliendo de sus bellos ojos azules…ojalá haya una buena toma para inmortalizar este momento.

"AAAHHHH! AAANNNHHH!" grita sin parar Kurapika mientras Taka-san, quien jadea y gruñe con fuerza ahora, manipula su cuerpo con violencia para meter más de su pene en el ajustado canal del chico….con sólo verle puedo notar que ésta no es una tarea sencilla…después de todo el chico es estrecho y virgen. A pesar de lo poco que las cadenas permiten que se mueva el cuerpo del muchachito, las embestidas de Taka-san lo consiguen, sacando cada vez más y más gritos de la boca de Kurapika, quien ahora llora profusamente, en especial cuando todo el erecto falo del hombre entra por fin dentro suyo, hasta que las bolas peludas del hombre colisionan con su trasero. El chico grita como si le estuvieran matando a puñaladas….aunque seguro debe estarle doliendo igual de mal…eso, sumado al hecho de que está teniendo sexo por primera vez con un desconocido en lugar de su amada esposa, como dictan las normas kurutas, deben estarle matando por dentro….estos mojigatos…..

"La primera vez duele, Sora-kun…..pero pronto le cogerás el gusto….tienes que hacerlo o te irá peor….." el niño no parece haberme escuchado. Continúa gritando y llorando mientras Taka-san le embiste violentamente, separando sus piernas al máximo, haciendo casi crujir los huesos de sus caderas, abriéndose paso a la fuerza dentro del caliente y ajustado interior del chico…..veo un poco de sangre, pero eso era de esperarse….la cámara hace un acercamiento del lugar donde el hombre y el chico se unen como uno, y esto deja perplejo a Kurapika….su pequeña entrada se ha abierto al máximo para acomodar al robusto hombre, quien gruñe satisfecho…..al cabo de unos minutos el niño deja de llorar, sólo exhalando aire cada vez que recibe una estocada. Deja salir un lamento agudo y prolongado, como un animal herido de muerte, cuando finalmente Taka-san se corre dentro suyo, gruñendo alto su placer….ha terminado.

"Lo mejor que…que he tenido en mucho tiempo…" menciona algo jadeante mi satisfecho cliente para luego salir del interior del chico. Kurapika yace sobre el futón con los ojos muy abiertos, casi desencajados, con una mirada perdida que me sorprende un poco….ya no grita ni lloriquea aunque las lágrimas no dejan de brotar de sus ojos….sólo su respiración agitada y débiles lamentos se dejan escuchar mientras una sustancia lechosa y algo sanguinolenta brota de su culo, manchando el futón….creo que ha entrado en shock. Aprovecho esto para frotar mi dolorosa erección contra su abdomen hasta correrme sobre su pecho…no reacciona en lo absoluto así que, acto seguido, coloco una especie de arnés alrededor de su boca para mantenerla abierta y me pongo de pie.

"Todavía no ha sido entrenado así que no puedo garantizar que no muerda a alguien, por eso el arnés." Le explico a Taka-san quien mira curioso la expresión vacía en los ojos del chico, quien ahora ha quedado con la boca forzadamente abierta. Hay gente haciendo fila fuera para gozar algunos momentos de placer con él, no puedo hacerles esperar más tiempo ahora que el evento principal ya se terminó. Acompaño a Taka-san a la salida para luego hacer pasar al siguiente cliente.

Permanezco unos minutos en la habitación para ver que todo proceda adecuadamente. Sora continúa como catatónico mientras su cliente trata de estimular sus genitales sin conseguirlo y explora su bello cuerpo a placer. El chico solo reacciona lanzando un grito quejumbroso y agudo cuando el hombre clava su polla en su abusado culo. Sólo entonces los gritos y el llanto empiezan nuevamente. Como tiene esa cosa en la boca no entiendo lo que dice pero me parece que está pidiendo ayuda….no sé a quién se lo pide, pero sería muy estúpido si creyera que yo voy a ayudarle…acaso todavía no comprende lo que sucede aquí? Hn! Al final de la noche comprenderá, una vez que haya satisfecho a los 30 hombres que esperan afuera.

Hago pasar al siguiente y éste no pierde tiempo para colocarse frente a la cabeza del niño. La coge con ambas manos, enredando algunos mechones rubios alrededor de su falo, para luego meter su polla dentro de la boca abierta de Kurapika. Los gritos del chico se vuelven totalmente ininteligibles ahora y algo ahogados….suena como si estuviera dando arcadas…es la primera vez que hace esto estando despierto así que no está acostumbrado…deberá a prender a respirar por la nariz mientras da una mamada a su cliente…..vaya…..habrá que enseñarle todo….

Una vez que el hombre se corre en su boca, el chico tose, botando el semen del hombre fuera. El señor, nada satisfecho con esto, lo vuelve a introducir con sus dedos….Kurapika le mira con ojos horrorizados, pero sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo…en ese preciso momento el otro hombre se corre dentro suyo y se echa sobre él para lamer sus tiernos pezones mientras descansa de su orgasmo…..Sí, esto le servirá para que comprenda cual es su rol aquí…todo está bajo control así que puedo retirarme….vendré a verle por la mañana….Hago pasar al siguiente cliente y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

**Kurapika's POV**

…..estoy solo….desde hace varios minutos que estoy solo…..o serán horas? No lo sé…..las luces que alumbraban la habitación se han apagado y todo ha quedado a oscuras, salvo por la luz que emana la pantalla del televisor…..en él puedo ver al alguien de cuerpo entero….alguien que se supone soy yo…..sigo encadenado al suelo, pero ya no llevo esa cosa que mantenía mi boca abierta …mi cuerpo desnudo está cubierto de sudor y de esa sustancia blanquecina espesa que también la siento chorrearse por entre mis nalgas y…..mis labios…semen? Creo que alguien me dijo que se llamaba así...mis cabellos, inexplicablemente más largos, están algo sucios y pegados a mi cuerpo…miro fijamente la pantalla pero todavía no puedo creer que esa persona sea yo….es tan….irreal…..pero no es sólo lo que veo lo que me confirma que esto no es una pesadilla….

El olor espeso que llena el ambiente sumado al sabor de aquello que llena mi boca no me permiten ignorar lo que ha sucedido hace poco, por más que cierre los ojos para bloquear la imagen que aparece en el televisor…por qué?...por qué me ha pasado esto?...por qué Atsushi-san me ha traído aquí?...por qué no me di cuenta antes que estaba cayendo en una trampa?...Todo está tan silencioso ahora…..mi cuerpo y mi mente están como entumecidos…tal vez….tal vez todavía sigo soñando…lo que ha sucedido no tiene sentido así que no puede ser verdad…soy muy joven para casarme, tener sexo y formar una familia….por qué esos hombres querrían tener sexo conmigo?...todavía soy un niño y también soy un hombre…..y ninguno es mi esposa…..no entiendo…..pero las pesadillas son así….incomprensibles….

Cierro los ojos nuevamente pero no sé si duermo o no…..ojalá despierte pronto y de nuevo todo vuelva a tener sentido…De pronto, un grito desgarrador hace que abra mis ojos nuevamente, asustado. Las luces han vuelto a encenderse, algunas de ellas, así que me cuesta un poco acostumbrarme al cambio. Aquel grito que me despertó no deja de escucharse…..seguido de súplicas y más gritos….demoro en reconocer que se trata de mi propia voz….Abro los ojos por fin y me veo nuevamente en la pantalla del televisor, sólo que ahora no estoy solo sino hay varios hombres encapuchados a mi alrededor…..uno de ellos me está cogiendo de la cintura, metiendo y sacando su grueso pene de mi cuerpo…no! Deténganse! No es verdad!

Quiero gritar a los hombres de la pantalla que se detengan, pero mi yo que se encuentra allí no deja de gritar, asustándome….Pronto uno de esos señores mete su pipi en mi boca forzadamente abierta por el arnés y silencia en algo mis lamentos…los demás hombres que me rodean avanzan hacia mí, cubriéndome, como una bandada de buitres sobre su comida…Cierro los ojos, pero no puedo evitar escuchar los gemidos y gruñidos de esos hombres que me hacen revivir esos momentos nuevamente…..entonces no fue una pesadilla?...no, no, no, no, no, no….tengo que despertar! Esto no puede ser verdad! Intento moverme nuevamente pero las cadenas que me sujetan no me lo permiten….cadenas…

Los hombres se apartan un poco de mi yo en el video y puedo ver con detenimiento como tocan, aprietan, lamen y….muerden varias partes de mi cuerpo….incluso mis….genitales….No! eso no está bien! Deténganse!...deténganse…por favor…Siento lágrimas llenar mis ojos nuevamente…..en especial cuando veo como el hombre derrama ese líquido lechoso sobre mi abdomen antes de ser remplazado por otro que también mete su erección dentro de mi cuerpo….no…Esto está muy mal…..no sólo me están viendo desnudo, también me están tocando donde nadie debería tocarme, y lo están haciendo de muchas maneras…están metiendo sus hinchados penes dentro de mí, llenándome con su semen, bañándome con eso….no veo sus rostros, pero por los sonidos que hacen sé que lo están disfrutando a pesar del dolor que me están produciendo…..yo sigo gritando y suplicando, pero ellos no parecen escuchar…..por qué?...Inesperadamente, la televisión queda en silencio, pero no se apaga el video.

"Tu primera noche de amor ha sido un éxito en ventas, Sora-kun. Por eso he venido personalmente a encargarme de ti y a felicitarte por tu buen desempeño. Todos esos caballeros se fueron muy satisfechos contigo y has recibido excelentes comentarios en el foro. Felicidades." Atsushi-san aparece en mi campo de visión, al lado de donde estoy echado, pero no comprendo las palabras que salen de su boca. Noche de…amor?...buen desempeño?...un éxito en ventas?...Sora-kun?...se está refiriendo a mí, más no comprendo lo que dice, ni mucho menos por qué me llama de esa manera. Volteo el rostro para verle pero no logro formar las palabras…..abro y cierro la boca sin saber qué preguntar primero o cómo hacerlo.

"Oh! Todavía estás algo aturdido. Lo comprendo, tal vez fueron demasiados clientes para tu primera noche aquí, pero lo hiciste muy bien. Tendrás que disculparles que hayan sido algo bruscos contigo, pero era inevitable pues han estado soñando con poseer tu cuerpo desde hace semanas. Te has vuelto muy popular en corto tiempo, sabías?" Atsushi-san se aleja un poco y lo siguiente que siento es ser levantado a la fuerza del suelo para luego ser arrastrado toscamente de los cabellos a otro ambiente más pequeño (en qué momento soltaron mis cadenas?). Todavía desorientado y sin fuerzas, caigo al suelo, en un rincón del pequeño espacio, y pronto agua fría es vertida a chorros sobre mí.

"aahh! Nooo!"

"Nada de eso, Sora-kun! Estás inmundo! Dentro de una hora debes volver a atender clientes y ellos vienen aquí esperando lo mejor así que no puedes recibirles así. Debes asearte y acicalarte entre un cliente y otro, entendido? No esperes que haya alguien como ahora, para hacerlo por ti todo el tiempo." El agua fría me despierta del aletargamiento en que me encontraba hacia poco, aclarando un poco mi mente. Clientes?...acaso se está refiriendo a los hombres que- que- el agua deja de caer sobre mí y quedo temblando en el suelo de frío y miedo….esos hombres van a volver en una hora…Me pongo de pie de golpe y con las fuerzas que me quedan trato de escapar buscando la salida.

"Epa! Todavía no hemos terminado!" exclama Atsushi-san, cogiéndome con sus brazos, del torso, para no dejarme ir. Gruño, grito y pataleo, exigiéndole que me suelte, pero es en vano. Extrañamente la fuerza que suele emanar de mí cuando me encuentro en peligro o estoy furioso, aquella que se manifiesta cuando mis ojos se ponen rojos, no aparece. Golpeo los brazos que me sujetan, pero no sólo no consigo hacer que me suelte….tampoco siento como si tuviera fuerza alguna en los brazos para golpear…..muevo los brazos más no hay intensidad en mis movimientos….qué ocurre?

Atsushi-san se sienta sobre el inodoro, y me coloca boca abajo sobre su regazo. Coge con una mano una esponja mientras que con su otro brazo me mantiene en esa posición, aparentemente, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. Peleo con todas las energía que tengo más es en vano….no comprendo lo que ocurre. Atsushi-san me soba con la esponja embebida en jabón líquido y frota todo mi cuerpo con ella….todo. Cuando mete la esponja entre mis nalgas, haciéndola entrar un poco dentro de mi cuerpo, grito en desesperación.

"Muchos de tus clientes disfrutaron de lo real de tus emociones anoche y estoy seguro que les gustará repetir la experiencia y que actúes como si te estuvieran violando, pero no puedes hacer lo mismo con todos…..Debes aprender a disfrutar también del afecto que te demuestran, sonreír para ellos y seducirlos con tus encantos…Me has demostrado antes ese lado curioso y atrevido tuyo, así que no seas tímido y dalo a conocer al mundo….eres una estrella ahora…" Las palabras se quedan trabadas en mi boca a causa del espanto que me causa lo que ha dicho, pero no mi voz. Grito como un animal salvaje, tratando de liberarme de mi captor. No comprendo del todo lo que dice, pero sí lo suficiente para darme cuenta que es malo. Atsushi-san termina de asearme y, aprovechando que afloja su agarre, escapo.

Gateo por el suelo hasta salir del pequeño ambiente (aparentemente un baño) y corro torpemente y cayendo varias veces, hacia la puerta. Trastabillo a causa de haber estado atado y recostado contra el suelo por horas, más no comprendo porqué ni siquiera logro mantenerme en pie una vez que he llegado a la puerta. Trato de abrirla pero es inútil….es de metal y está cerrada con llave…..la golpeo con mis puños, pidiendo ayuda a gritos, pero la puerta no se abre ni tampoco suena mucho cuando le golpeo…Una mano me coge de un brazo y me arrastra de regreso al centro de la habitación.

"NNOOOOO!"

"Deja de comportarte como un idiota, Sora! Ya deberías haber captado la idea de que no hay manera de que escapes de aquí, así que deja de hacerte el difícil." Cómo….cómo no voy a querer escapar?! Intento zafarme con todas mis fuerzas, pero inexplicablemente estas me fallan y soy arrastrado al igual que una muñeca de trapo por el suelo…qué me ocurre?!

"Yo no me llamo Sora!" son las primeras palabras que salen de mi boca….es algo que he querido decir desde anoche, cuando me llamó por primera vez así. No sé por qué lo hace….él sabe mi nombre!

"Oh! Por su puesto que sí! Tu nombre es Sora, yo te lo puse y todos tus clientes te conocen por ese nombre. Eres un niño que vino de fuera a la ciudad a experimentar la vida en la ciudad y que ahora trabaja para mí. Vendes tu cuerpo a diario a todo aquel que pueda pagar la suma que yo pido por ello aquí, en El Zótano….Kurapika ya no existe más, así que es mejor que te vayas haciendo la idea y pronto…." Ya no existo más?...mentira! Yo sigo siendo yo! Nada de lo que dice es cierto! Yo no soy ese Sora! Tengo que escapar de aquí!

Empiezo a forcejear con él para tratar de liberar mi brazo, más Atsushi no me lo permite. Le golpeo con mis puños y él se ríe, como si mis golpes no los sintiera siquiera…Me deja ir y me coge de nuevo, como jugando conmigo pues ríe burlonamente todo el tiempo…..por qué me siento tan indefenso con él?...algo debe haber hecho pues esto nunca me había pasado.

"Isao se dará cuenta que he desaparecido y vendrá a buscarme! Avisará a las autoridades!...es mi amigo y no me va a abandonar aquí!" grito con todas mis fuerzas, completamente seguro de lo que digo. Atsushi me suelta y caigo al suelo, sólo para escuchar como él ríe descontroladamente…..qué-¿?

"Isao? Es increíble hasta donde puede llegar tu ingenuidad y fe en las personas, niño. Él fue el que te trajo a mí, recuerdas? Isao es uno de mis scouts, y su función es traerme carne nueva cada cierto tiempo….y recibe una generosa suma de dinero por su trabajo….." sus palabras me dejan anonadado…no puede ser cierto….Isao….él es mi amigo….no sería capaz de traicionarme de esta manera…O es que en verdad nunca lo fue?...Isao fue quien me buscó desde el comienzo, quien quiso entablar conversación conmigo….lo hizo entonces para convencerme de ir con Atsushi-san desde un principio?! Maldito-

Atsushi empieza a desvestirse, todavía riendo un poco y el temor recorre mi cuerpo nuevamente….no—acaso-no de nuevo!... retrocedo sentado en el suelo como estoy, con ayuda de mis manos. Como no consigo avanzar mucho, me doy la vuelta pero sólo logro gatear por el suelo. A los pocos segundos, ya ni siquiera puedo hacer eso….me siento tan débil que termino por arrastrarme, reptando lánguidamente sobre el piso frío….qué me pasa!

"Un regalito de mi parte" menciona Atsushi detrás de mí y acto seguido, siento algo pequeño ser introducido dentro de mi….trasero. Quiero gritar en agonía, más sólo sale de mi boca un hilo de voz que se asemeja más a un gimoteo lastimero que a un grito….Respiro agitadamente, ahora recostado sobre el suelo, sintiéndome algo caliente, sin poder moverme. Atsushi se coloca frente a mí, medio desnudo y se termina de desvestir frente a mí…..su erección apunta, grande e intimidante, hacia el frente y una lágrima cae por mi mejilla….noooo…Atsushi se arrodilla a mi lado, coge mi mano con la suya, la levanta sin que yo pueda oponer resistencia y enrolla mis dedos alrededor de su pene…..comienza a masturbarse usando mi mano y más sollozos salen de mis labios en respuesta.

"No te pongas así, Sora-kun. Ya has hecho esto antes y lo has disfrutado mucho. Si te portas bien, te devolveré el favor." Atsushi sonríe mientras yo gimoteo tendido en el suelo como me encuentro, sin poder levantarme de allí…..con su otra mano coge un mechón de mi cabello y los enrolla alrededor de su pene también, para luego seguir masturbándose con mi mano…..tarareando una canción mientras lo hace…..

"Quiero volver a casa….por favor?..." no hay manera que pueda escapar por mi cuenta, por algún extraño motivo, así que lo único que me queda es apelar a su buen corazón o buena voluntad…tal vez si logro que comprenda que lo que me está obligando a hacer me hace mucho daño, me deje ir…es un ser humano después de todo, y debe ser capaz de sentir piedad.

"En serio?...Acaso no recuerdas que te dije que ya no había vuelta atrás? Piénsalo bien, Sora. Aunque volvieras, crees que tu familia de querría de regreso?...los padres podrán perdonar muchas cosas, pero no esto en que te has convertido…en alguien que vende su cuerpo por dinero…..un niño que tiene sexo con hombres adultos….." qué cosa?! La rabia se apodera de mí, rabia como ninguna otra que haya sentido antes y consigo levantar mi cabeza en su dirección para que vea la furia en mis ojos.

"Tú me hiciste esto!" grito con energía renovada, antes de dejar caer mi cabeza pesadamente contra el suelo nuevamente. Atsushi se muestra sorprendido, pero se le pasa pronto. Deja ir mi mano, rodea mi cintura con su brazo y me lleva cargando un poco más allá, donde hay una estructura de madera. Aprisionan mi cabeza entre dos tablas que forman un agujero al centro el cual atrapa mi cuello, inmovilizándome. Como la estructura es algo baja, quedo con el cuerpo doblado en dos, a la altura de la cintura, mis manos colgado en el aire, y mis piernas algo separadas, apoyadas en el suelo.

"Tal vez creas que yo te hice esto…..pero eso es lo de menos…Tus padres querrán de regreso al hijo que despidieron más de una semana atrás, no a la prostituta en que te has convertido….Créeme, lo único que queda para ti es este lugar…..yo cuidaré de ti el tiempo que trabajes para mí pero debes mejorar tu trato con los clientes…..Si quieres culpar a alguien cúlpate a ti mismo por ser tan estúpido y también culpa a tus padres por permitirte viajar solo a un sitio tan peligroso como esta ciudad, siendo todavía tan joven…." Sus palabras lastiman mi alma y siento una punzada en el pecho…..mis padres….Pairo….en verdad ya no querrán verme después de esto?...aunque lo haya hecho contra mi voluntad?...aunque lo que hice al inicio, nadie me obligó a hacerlo….quiero llorar por esto…..Atsushi coloca el arnés en mi boca y no puedo cerrarla nuevamente, como anoche….nooo!

"No disfrutaste de la noche de amor que tuviste con esos caballeros, pero puedo notar complacido que sí lo disfrutas cuando soy yo quien te toca….te gusto tanto? Mmmm, por eso mismo te voy a recompensar, Sora-kun~….." Atsushi se coloca detrás de mí, donde no puedo verle, pero pronto un televisor se enciende y noto lo que está haciendo allí atrás, antes de sentirlo….Atsushi se coloca detrás de mi levantado trasero, posicionando su erección entre mis nalgas, a la vez que estira su mano para coger mi…..pipi…..Aahhhh! grito fuerte al sentir sus toscos dedos coger con fuerza mi….erecto pipi…..por qué me he puesto así?! Veo y siento su mano moverse de arriba abajo sobre mi pipi, el cual desaparece dentro de su gran palma. Mi respiración se vuelve agitada y, para mi horror, siento placer quemarme por dentro…por qué?!

"Dime, has estado pensando en mí cada vez que ibas al baño a masturbarte, uh?...no, no tienes que decir nada, precioso…..tu cuerpo está hablando por ti….." mis gritos se vuelven más sonoros cuando termina de hablar…no….no es verdad!...yo nunca-

"AAANNNNHHHHH!...UNH!...ARRGH!"

"Ya veo porqué los clientes se fueron contentos contigo…..tus gemidos, tu bello rostro, tu ajustado culo…no hay manera que algún hombre no se enamore de ti….sí, eres lo que todos esos caballeros pueden esperar de un joven amante…eres mejor que cualquier mujer, Sora-kun…." Sus palabras me lastiman y hacen llorar, al igual que la manera salvaje con que su pene se mueve dentro de mí, abriéndose espacio a la fuerza…..sacando el aire de mis pulmones….siento que me parte en dos….Sus gruñidos y obscenos halagos sólo hacen que este acto repulsivo al que sigue refiriéndose como un acto de amor, sea más degradante aún…..

"Ya has tenido sexo con 30 hombres en una sola noche….no hay ninguna diferencia que lo hagas conmigo o con 30 más, Sora-kun…..ya te lo dije, no hay vuelta atrás…..sólo te queda disfrutar del amor que te estamos ofreciendo….Tú lo dijiste, no? El sexo es un acto de amor que se demuestra una pareja…..eso es lo que somos tú y yo ahora…tú y cada hombre que pise esta habitación…." Siento todo el largo de su pene moverse dentro de mí, invadiéndome…poseyéndome….haciéndome sentir vergonzosamente caliente y esto saca más lágrimas de mis ojos. Atsushi gime alto cuando eyacula dentro de mí, llenándome con su espeso semen, mancillando mi cuerpo todavía más, y grito como un animal herido de muerte…no hay…vuelta…atrás?...no puede ser verdad…

Escasamente noto cuando Atsushi sale de mi interior y me asea, aunque sí recupero mis sentidos cuando veo a 3 hombres desconocidos e igualmente desnudos, ingresar por la puerta. Grito clamando ayuda, más ellos no detienen su avance….por qué no puedo despertar de esta pesadilla?

_**Sonozaku-eimu, RedGlossyLips, MoonyCakey, **__me alegra que aprecien la historia a pesar de ser dark :) Sobresaltos, nudos en el estómago y horror, es justamente lo que esperaba producir pues la situación lo amerita U_U Sí, es triste que la realidad sea peor que la ficción, pero trato de no pensar en ello mucho pues sino no podría escribir libremente ;) Kurapika escapa, obviamente, pero después se verá a qué precio y bajo qué circunstancias :D _

_Atsushi no es un hunter pero sabe usar nen, sólo que no lo ha desarrollado más allá de lo que necesita en su…..¿oficio? su asistente Mai es igual que él, en lo que al uso de nen se refiere, sólo lo usa para esa única función (esconder el lugar). De ella se sabrá más adelante :)_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	5. Lesson 5: Obey your elders

_Advertencies: non-con / shota / lemon / ganbang_

* * *

**Satoru's POV**

"Intentó morder a un cliente de nuevo! No sé qué sucede con este muchacho! Ya ha pasado una semana y todavía sigue con eso! Qué fastidio!" escribe mi amigo Atsushi a través del chat, en una conversación privada conmigo. No puedo evitar sonreír un poco. El chico en cuestión es Sora-kun y definitivamente es más testarudo de lo que aparentaba y también muy aguerrido…va a demorar algo más de tiempo doblegar su espíritu….suena divertido!

"Quieres que vaya allá para darte una mano con el chico?" escribo muy entusiasmado, casi saltando de mi silla esperando por una respuesta afirmativa suya. No tengo dinero suficiente para pagar lo que pide por un momento privado de diversión con Sora, así que sólo me queda esperar a que él me llame. Aunque….si no cambia su actitud y sigue tratando de morder a los clientes en lugar de chuparles la polla, va a tener que bajar el precio…..tal vez entonces pueda costearlo…mmm…

"No…..todavía no es necesario…..voy a intentar otros métodos antes de requerir tus servicios….sólo necesitaba ventilar mi frustración en alguna parte…." Dicho esto, Atsushi finaliza la conversación….qué lástima…..Como premio de consuelo, mi amigo me envía un link directo a las cámaras que filman 24 horas al día a ese rebelde chico de cabellos rubios. Algo es algo.

El niño lleva en la cabeza unas orejas de conejo que van con el rabo de conejo que le sale del culo. Está arrodillado sobre una silla, con el torso inclinado un poco hacia adelante y por encima del respaldar, las manos atadas al respaldar de la silla y las piernas atadas por los tobillos y aseguradas al nivel de las pantorrillas a la posadera de la silla…..truculento…..Sora está terminando de atender a su último cliente del día, el cual folla su delicioso culo como si no hubiese mañana, clavando sus dedos en las estrechas caderas del *conejito*, quien, sin fuerzas para seguir gritando, mantiene esa posición con la cabeza colgando hacia adelante como si no estuviera sujeta a su cuerpo…..se habrá desmayado?

"splat! Splat! Splat!" resuena el golpeteo de la pelvis del hombre mayor contra las ahora enrojecidas nalgas de Sora. La silla de metal raspa el suelo, pero no cae a pesar de la fuerza de las embestidas, así como Sora no se tambalea ni cambia de posición a causa de sus amarres…... El hombre no deja de moverse mientras termina de vaciarse dentro de Sora, gimiendo y sonriendo de satisfacción, masajeando las nalgas del menor, que albergan su polla dentro, deliciosamente…..me gustaría estar en su lugar. Sonriendo, el hombre sale de Sora, sacando de paso la cola de conejo que tenía dentro del culo por el plug, que cae al suelo. Recorre con sus manos la espalda desnuda de Sora, besa y muerde el hombro, cuello y oreja derecha del chico, por detrás, antes de separarse de él. Como ya ha terminado, el hombre camina hasta quedar frente a la cabeza de Sora, coge al niño de las mejillas y acerca su rostro con la intención de darle un beso en los labios, como despedida, después de murmurarle cosas eróticas y elogios sucios al oído. Sólo entonces, Sora sale de su trance, grita y abre la boca para morder al sujeto, el cual retrocede sorprendido. Es en ese momento que Atsushi entra a la habitación.

Luego de sacar de allí al contrariado cliente, Atsushi se para delante de Sora y empieza a recriminarle su actitud tan agresiva. El niño no responde, visiblemente agotado después de pasar horas atendiendo a varios clientes, pero sí mira con ojos muy enfadados a mi amigo. Nunca he visto tanto resentimiento en los ojos de alguien tan joven. Por un segundo pareciera que las piscinas azules de sus ojos cambian de color y se oscurecen…..por un instante me pareciera que brillan de un hermoso y peligroso color carmesí…..Atsushi le da una cachetada y cuando vuelvo a ver los ojos del niño, están de nuevo muy azules, más sin la intensidad de hace un rato. Lo habré imaginado?

Atsushi no desata a Sora, más bien coloca un arnés en su cabeza que más parece un bozal de aquellos que se le colocn a los perros, sólo que este bozal tiene una correa por detrás que mi amigo la amarra a las patas de la silla….de este modo, Sora no podrá bajar ni mover la cabeza de su sitio, sólo siendo capaz de ver al frente. Mi amigo ve el rabo de conejo en el suelo e introduce nuevamente el plug dentro del culo de Sora, quien gruñe su malestar una vez que el vibrador es encendido nuevamente. Atsushi mueve la silla y la coloca delante de un televisor bastante grande. Una vez que lo enciende, lo pone a todo volumen…..está pasando en vivo lo que ocurre en las otras habitaciones de aquel lugar…..ya veo lo que pretende.

"Fíjate bien y aprende de ellos. Muchos son más jóvenes que tú y no se comportan así…Te quedarás observándoles lo que queda de la tarde y veremos si se te queda algo en la cabeza." Dice mi amigo hincando la frente de Sora con su dedo medio para enfatizar sus palabras. Atsushi termina de hablar y abandona la habitación. Una vez que mi amigo se marcha, los sonidos que salen del televisor son lo único que se puede escuchar dentro de la habitación…..sonidos de besos, cuerpos frotándose unos contra otros, gemidos, el choque húmedo de piel con piel…sexo ardiente. Atsushi no sólo está buscando que Sora aprenda cómo los otros chicos que están en su misma situación atienden a sus clientes, sino que también quiere educar el cuerpo de Sora para que reacciones positivamente a estos estímulos.

A pesar del bozal, puedo ver la mueca de desagrado que se forma en el rostro de mi bello Sora. Como no puede voltear la cara, cierra los párpados, más no es capaz de evitar escuchar lo que está pasando frente suyo. Un niño de 11 o 12 años como él está sentado sobre el regazo de un hombre gordo que tiene edad para ser su abuelo. El hombre coge con sus palmas el culo del chico mientras éste se balancea de arriba hacia abajo sobre su regazo, con la polla del hombre mayor dentro suyo.

"Ah!anh!...sensei!...más—ah!"

"Te gusta tener mi polla dentro, baby? Las puedes sentir llegar hasta tu barriguita, uh?" el hombre coge al chico de la cintura para llevar con fuerza su cuerpo hacia abajo, a la vez que mueve su pelvis hacia arriba, haciendo gritar al muchachito, posiblemente de dolor. El lindo jovencito se ve más chiquito en las manos de este hombre tan gordo.

"Sí! Sensei!...lo-lo amo, sensei!" gime al chico y el hombre le coge en un beso húmedo y voraz que deja sin aire a su joven pareja, un beso que parece más una batalla de labios, lenguas y dientes, como si el hombre mayor quisiera devorar al muchachito. Sora ha abierto los ojos justo en este momento y se queda viendo la pantalla del televisor, con la boca algo abierta unos segundos antes de fruncir el rostro en desagrado. La imagen cambia y esta vez un niño entre 9 y 10 años, con los cabellos largos como Sora, pero de color negro, vestido y maquillado como una niña, está arrodillado delante de un hombre grande y moreno.

"Vamos, nenita. Es hora de que tomes tu leche." Dice el moreno hombre apuntando su erecta verga al rostro del niño, el cual aunque no voltea el rostro, sí baja la vista al suelo.

"…no quiero…"

"No seas así, nenita. De lo contrario voy a tener que ser malo contigo y tú no quieres que sea malo contigo, verdad?...Ya sabes qué debes hacer para que salga tu leche así que hazlo…." El hombre guía con su mano su hinchada polla a la boca del niño el cual, resignadamente, saca su pequeña y rosada lengua y da una lamidita a la punta del pene que tiene al frente. El niño toma valor y continúa lamiendo la verga del hombre en todo su largo y ancho, llenándola de saliva mientras el caballero le dice lo buen niño que es sobando su cabeza, como si fuese un animalito.

Sora al ver esto, cierra los ojos de nuevo, apretándolos fuerte y se muerde los labios. Satisfecho, noto que a medida que las acciones del chico en la pantalla se vuelven más osadas, sacando sonidos muy eróticos de su amante, el pequeño pene de Sora salta un poco…..podrá ser que-…? Luego de varios minutos de estar lamiendo la polla del hombre, el chico pasa a abrir sus labios y meter la punta en su boca. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que ha conseguido meter expertamente todo el erecto pene del hombre moreno dentro de su húmeda cavidad. El niño parece estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo: sus ojos están muy abiertos y se han humedecido; su boquita está abierta al máximo, casi dolorosamente; sus mejillas parecen llenas; y su cara en general está toda roja.

"Sí! Vamos! Mueve esa lengua y chúpamela como hacías con tu padre!" grita el hombre. No sé si será verdad o no, pero Atsushi publicó que este muchachito ya había sido abusado por su padre antes de venir con él, así que tenía experiencia. Siempre se muestra tímido al inicio, más puedo garantizar que sabe muy bien cómo satisfacer a un hombre. El moreno le coge de la cabeza y, manteniéndole firmemente en su sitio, folla la cara del chico con más energía que antes. Mientras eso ocurre, me doy un tiempo para observar el cuerpo de Sora.

Arrodillado y atado sobre la silla como está, es una escena encantadora. Las orejas peludas sobre su cabeza y el rabo de conejo, esponjoso y blanco, que le sale del culo, le hacen ver más encantador que de costumbre. Sus delgadas y blancas piernas dobladas como en penitencia; sus redondas y suaves nalgas que se protruyen hacia atrás; sus tiernos genitales que cuelgan indefensos entre sus muslos…todo en él emana delicadeza….sus largos y rubios cabellos se suman a esta escena casi angelical, enmarcando su delicado rostro….es por ello que su actitud agresiva lo único que consigue es arruinar la fantasía que su cuerpo emana, así que no puede seguir comportándose de ese modo tan atroz. De pronto, al mismo tiempo que el hombre en el televisor se corre en la boca de su amante, oigo un ruido estruendoso. PLAMP!

Sora ha caído al suelo, de lado, con todo y silla. Si se ha golpeado muy fuerte o lastimado, no lo deja ver pues igual se mueve, tratando de deshacer sus ataduras….en verdad es testarudo. Al poco rato entra Atsushi por la puerta y comienza a reprenderle. Le arranca de un tirón el rabo de conejo (dejando ver en primer plano el largo plug vibrador que se escondían dentro de su culo) y hace lo mismo con las orejas. Sora grita de sorpresa y dolor, supongo, más no deja de pelear por ser libre. La transmisión se corta después de eso.

Voy a la cocina por algo de comer y para cuando vuelvo, un mensaje ha aparecido en la parte inferior de mi pantalla….es de Atsushi.

"Mañana a las 8 am. 24 horas de transmisión ininterrumpida. Tienes el número 3" oh! Ya comprendo lo que va a hacer…..hn! mañana va a ser un día interesante para Sora. No quería experimentar cosas nuevas cuando vino? Bueno….lo de mañana va a ser definitivamente algo nuevo y muy diferente para él….

* * *

"No! Suéltameeee! Déjame ir!" la transmisión ha comenzado con la imagen del bravo niño, completamente desnudo, siendo arrastrado por el suelo de sus largos cabellos, por Atsushi. Mi amigo le lleva hasta una estructura que ha colocado al centro de la habitación, una especie de taburete de madera, bastante alto y que cuenta en su parte superior con una estructura fálica muy peculiar que sobresale apuntando hacia arriba. Atsushi coloca grilletes en las muñecas del niño que las mantienen juntas, y ancla estos grilletes a una cadena que cuelga del techo.

"Después de esta experiencia te vas a dar cuenta que lo mejor para ti es obedecer sin protestar, Sora-kun~" Declara Atsushi para luego presionar una palanca que está incrustada en la pared. Esta acción activa un mecanismo que eleva la cadena y por ende a Sora, varios centímetros del suelo. El chico grita, patalea, y protesta una vez que sus pies ya no pueden tocar el suelo pues esto debe estar forzando demasiado los músculos y tendones de sus brazos. Sin embargo, Atsushi no detiene la acción hasta que el chico está suspendido por encima del taburete….su delgado cuerpo desnudo en total exposición para todos nosotros…..es una visión fascinante.

Una vez allí, vuelve a presionar la palanca y Sora empieza a descender. El chico, extrañamente ya no patalea pero sí grita horrorizado cuando nota lo que está haciendo mi amigo. Éste le separa las piernas para que se abran y queden a ambos lados del taburete. Además, posiciona el cuerpo del chico de tal manera que la estructura fálica que sobresale queda por debajo del culo de Sora. Como el cuerpo del chico sigue descendiendo, poco a poco y muy despacio, esta estructura se va insertando dentro de su ano, impalándole, hasta quedar totalmente asentado dentro del culo del niño, quien lanza un grito ahogado.

Sora gruñe furioso y grita improperios, más continúa con ese semblante desafiante de hace un momento que no va para nada con su bello rostro de ángel…..imperdonable. Atsushi amarra los tobillos de Sora con unas soguillas que están adheridas al taburete, para inmovilizarle. Luego, cogiendo algo de la mesa que tiene al lado, procede a subirse a un taburete más chico (el que usa Sora es bastante elevado y él lo monta como haría con un caballo). Atsushi coloca, mientras tararea una canción, dos vibradores en los genitales del muchachito: uno en su pene y otro en su inmaduro escroto. Sora bufa sin comprender lo que hace, exigiéndole que se detenga, con la certeza de que no es nada bueno.

Atsushi saca otro par de vibradores y los coloca, uno sobre cada pezón en su pecho. Finalmente, coloca dentro de la boca de Sora, -la cual sorprendentemente abre sin mucha dificultad-, un falo artificial de jebe, algo grande, el cual mantiene en su sitio amarrándolo a la cabeza del muchachito, silenciándole casi por completo, salvo por los sonidos de atragantamiento que hace en un principio. Sus brazos se mantienen elevados sobre su cabeza por las cadenas, más Sora demuestra su ímpetu moviendo su torso y sacudiendo así las cadenas, una vez que se ha acostumbrado a la cosa dura que lastima su garganta…..su rostro se pone rojo por el esfuerzo…lindo.

"Ya saben la reglas caballeros. Aquellos que han pagado por un número son libres de usarlo en cualquier momento. Que empiece la sesión." Anuncia Atsushi y pronto veo en la pantalla de mi monitor como el cuerpo de Sora salta, como si estuviese recibiendo una descarga eléctrica, y él grita bajo la *mordaza*, abriendo grandes sus ojos, y tirando un poco su cabeza hacia atrás.

"NNNNNGGGHHNN!"

Los vibradores en su cuerpo: el que tiene en el culo (1), los que rodean sus genitales (2 y 3), y los que están sobre sus pezones (4 y 5) se han activado al mismo tiempo. Yo tengo el control del número 3, el cual está sobre su pene, así que lo presiono y el vibrador aumenta de intensidad durante los largos segundos que lo mantengo presionado. No soy el único espectador que hace lo mismo y esto causa que el cuerpo de Sora convulsione a causa de las sensaciones que producen las vibraciones en él, y que su grito desesperado sea escuchado a pesar de tener esa cosa dentro de su boca.

"NNNNNNNNGGGGHHHH!" más que la voz de una persona, para un sonido que haría un animal, pues es gutural e intenso…..no va con él, pero por eso mismo me gusta mucho…..

Seguidamente, un televisor bastante grande es encendido, mostrando escenas de algunas de las películas que se han filmado aquí, y que muestran las sesiones de sexo más candentes que uno pueda imaginar entre niños de la edad de Sora y adultos de diversas edades, tamaños y grosores. Yo he visto esos videos antes y en cada uno de ellos se muestra como tanto los adultos y los jovencitos que participan disfrutan del encuentro carnal en el que se ven inmersos. Atsushi está buscando con esto entrenar el cuerpo de Sora para que responda a estos estímulos de igual manera….dejándole como está por 24 horas seguidas. Lo que le resta de vida lo pasará teniendo sexo con sus clientes, así que es mejor que eso sea lo único que tenga en la cabeza de aquí hasta….su final…Querer escapar debe ser cosa olvidaba, así como regresar con su familia y amigos.

Sora, a causa de las sensaciones que asaltan su cuerpo y la posición en que se encuentra, no puede despegar la vista del televisor ni bloquear los sonidos que salen de allí. Con espanto se da cuenta que, a medida que va progresando la película así como va en aumento la intensidad de las vibraciones que atacan sus partes más sensibles, su antes flácido pene se ha comenzado a erguir. Esto es algo natural, pero él no lo sabe ni lo percibe así. Lo quiera o no va a ocurrir, pero lo que desconoce es que Atsushi le está condicionando para que sólo sienta placer cuando tiene sexo de este modo y con hombres como sus clientes. Va a tomar algo de tiempo, pero poco a poco Sora aprenderá al igual que los demás chicos como él aprendieron. Está en la edad perfecta para hacerlo.

La lucha que se desarrolla dentro suyo para impedirlo, así como el horror que siente al percatarse con cada minuto que pasa que está perdiendo la batalla, se ven reflejados en sus bellos ojos azules, casi desorbitados ahora. No sólo está reaccionando así en respuesta a los estímulos que recibe, sino también a que a los 12 años ya es capaz de aceptar el placer e incluso, aunque no lo quiera, buscarlo, pues su cuerpo se lo pide. Lo que Atsushi quiere hacerle notar es que a pesar que considera lo que hacemos con él y lo que ve en la pantalla del televisor, como cosas malas, él es capaz de sentir placer….de disfrutarlo….si deja de lado su testarudez, desde luego. Presiono mi botón 10 veces seguidas ininterrumpidamente, y me complace ver cómo Sora aprieta sus ojos, cómo sus mejillas se encienden y su cuerpo suda y tiembla en agonía.

"Te gusta lo que estás viendo, Sora? Me parece que sí. Tú podrías ser igual de feliz que ese muchachito si tan sólo te dejas llevar….no lo niegues más, a ti te gusta el sexo…" comenta Atsushi muy cerca del niño, quien ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para mirarle pues está sumamente concentrado en no rendirse al placer que recibe, seguramente mordiendo con fuerza aquello que está dentro de su boca pues gruñe muy alto, como un perro salvaje, y se retuerce. Su moral, sus valores, sus ideales, se están viniendo abajo para él cada vez que su pene se yergue más y más con cada segundo que es estimulado de forma tan agobiante por todos lados. Lo hace ver como si esto fuese una tortura.

"No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzado, no aquí. Todos nosotros amamos a los niños pervertidos como tú así que no sufras más y acepta lo que eres….Sora." el rostro de mi hermoso Sora está todo rojo; su cuerpo bañado en una fina capa de sudor; de su boca sellada gotea saliva. Su pecho sube y baja a causa de los jadeos que da mientras un sonido gutural y apagado sale de su boca en respuesta al placer que le producen los vibradores en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Su pequeño pene se yergue orgulloso y a punto de estallar, pero todavía no se corre…..su inmadura próstata está siendo insistentemente excitada así que no comprendo como ha resistido tanto.

En su rostro y en especial en sus bellos ojos azules puedo ver que ha llegado a su límite y sabe bien que esto es una batalla perdida….la desesperación que veo allí me excita de sobremanera….esta vez aprieto el botón que poseo y no lo suelto. El niño tira su cabeza hacia atrás y….eso es todo. Un chorrito de semen sale disparado al aire, así como un grito lastimero, amargo y sufrido, escapa de la garganta de Sora…..es sublime verle rendirse en éxtasis de una manera tan espectacular….las gruesas lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos son el toque final. Atsushi sonríe de oreja a oreja.

"Te dejo con tus juguetes. Diviértete hasta mañana, Sora-kun." Dicho esto, mi amigo se marcha. No sé si Sora le escucha o no, pues está ocupado llorando y dando quejidos…..debe ser de dolor pues los vibradores siguen estimulándole a pesar de ya haber tenido su primer orgasmo del día….eso irrita un poco. Como su cuerpo es joven, no tarda mucho en tener nuevamente una erección….tomó menos tiempo que la primera vez, para el horror del muchachito…lo que le tocará vivir durante las próximas horas será bastante duro…si hubiese sido más colaborador desde un principio Atsushi no habría tenido que recurrir a esto….

* * *

Acabo de levantarme pues ya es de día nuevamente y me dirijo directo a mi computador. Quise permanecer allí toda la noche viendo al chico ser deliciosamente *torturado*, pero me ganó el sueño, además Sora ya casi no reaccionaba mucho hacia el final…..sollozaba y gimoteaba cada vez que se corría, más ya no tenía nada dentro que expulsar, ni fuerzas para resistirse, así que…..me fui a dormir. Ya se van a cumplir las 24 horas y no quiero perderme eso, el final…su cuerpo no se sentirá igual después de esta experiencia.

Atsushi vuelve a entrar a la habitación y la cámara hace un paneo de Sora…..el chico está hecho un desastre. Sus largos cabellos dorados los tiene pegados a su espalda por el sudor mientras que de su boca chorrea bastante saliva, la cual escapa de la mordaza. El televisor sigue encendido mostrando una película que ya vi, más los ojos de Sora ya no parecen estar prestando atención a nada…..sólo sé que está vivo pues su cuerpo da espasmos de a ratos en respuesta a la estimulación que recibe y además su pecho delata que todavía respira. Sudor, saliva, semen, lágrimas, cubren el cuerpo de Sora y el taburete bajo suyo. Atsushi apaga el televisor, presiona un botón y todos los vibradores dejan de funcionar….sin embargo, Sora no deja de dar espasmos ni gimotear.

Atsushi baja la palanca y el cuerpo exhausto de Sora es elevado en el aire nuevamente, y segundos después es depositado en el suelo. Atsushi retira todos los amarres y artefactos, incluído el de su boca, más el chico no reacciona y permanece tirado en el suelo…agudizando el oído puedo escuchar sollozos muy tenues…el rostro del chico está muy rojo aún y todo cubierto de marcas de lágrimas secas…Atsushi le levanta en brazos y desaparece con él en el baño. Minutos después vuelve a reaparecer arrastrando el cuerpo flácido del chico y lo deposita en el centro de la habitación, cerca de donde está aquel taburete cubierto de los fluídos del muchachito. Dos hombres entran por la puerta y se paran delante de ellos, totalmente desnudos y con prominentes erecciones. Mi amigo obliga a Sora a ver al frente, cogiendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

"Haz que se corran usando tu boca, sin morderles, y podrás dormir unas horas. Si no lo haces, repetiremos lo anterior por 24 horas más y así hasta que lo hagas. Vamos, acaso es muy difícil lo que te estoy pidiendo, Sora-kun?" el niño no responde, pero en sus ojos azules veo su resignación y dolor, mucho antes de que acepte verbalmente el pedido que se le está haciendo.

Sora, con las pocas fuerzas que le deben quedar, coge el tieso falo de uno de los hombres con una mano mientras se mete a la boca el otro. Al inicio sólo mete la mitad, más luego de haber tenido por todo un día ese sustituto en la boca, no le cuesta trabajo llenar su cavidad con todo el falo del hombre. Es la primera vez que practica sexo oral voluntariamente, pero aunque todavía debe mejorar su técnica, al sujeto no parece importarle su falta de experiencia. Coge su cabeza y comienza a follar la cara del niño mientras que el otro sujeto aprieta con su mano la mano de Sora para masturbarse con más fuerza. El chico se deja hacer nomás.

Aunque es decepcionante ver como los sujetos se corren demasiado pronto, esto es compensado por la expresión devastada que muestra Sora cuando tanto su boca es llenada con semen, -el cual es obligado a tragar-, mientras que su cara y pecho son salpicados con la misma sustancia pero del otro hombre. Los señores se retiran y el muchachito queda arrodillado en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha, derrotado y agotado. Atsushi se acerca para sobar su cabeza en señal de un trabajo bien hecho….Sora no gruñe ni le aparta esta vez.

"Ves que no era tan difícil? Bien, Sora. Ya puedes ir a descansar por unas horas y comer algo. Te despertaré cuando lleguen tus siguientes clientes y todos ellos esperan recibir el mismo trato que le diste a esos dos. No me decepciones." Atsushi se apiada del muchachito así que le carga y le deposita sobre su cama como quien haría con un hijo…..delicadamente…incluso deposita un beso sobre su frente antes de sentarse a su lado. Sora solloza un poco más, pero eso es todo.

"Eres muy hermoso, Sora…te quiero mucho y no deseo verte sufrir por eso debes hacer lo que te pido….sólo me tienes a mí ahora así que demuéstrame afecto y respeto obedeciéndome sin dar batalla….No te enseñaron tus padres acaso a ser respetuoso con tus mayores?...Te deseo tanto…." Atsushi se agacha, coge la cara de Sora con su mano y junta sus labios a los del niño.

Sora no responde al beso más tampoco se opone. Separa sus labios para permitirle el ingreso a Atsushi quien mete su lengua allí….el beso, en pocos segundos, se convierte de tierno y lento a voraz y desesperado….Sora hace como si quisiera empujarle más no tiene las fuerzas para hacerlo y pronto desiste. Atsushi hunde la cabeza del chico en la almohada al tratar de meter su lengua hasta el fondo de su garganta, creo, y muerde los rosados labios del chico antes de dejarle ir. Sora respira agitadamente con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas muy encendidas.

"Así está bien. Si intentas morder a alguien nuevamente te arrancaré los dientes uno a uno, comprendes?...a nadie le interesa si tienes dientes o no." Atsushi palmotea juguetonamente su frente, se pone de pie y abandona la habitación. La transmisión se termina allí.

**Kurapika's POV**

"Lo haces muy bien, Sora-chan…muy…bien…." El hinchado pene dentro de mi boca salta un poco y sé bien que ya no falta mucho para el desenlace. El hombre coge mi cabeza por detrás y la empuja más hacia su….entrepierna, atragantándome. Todavía me cuesta pero debo recordar respirar por mi nariz o me asfixiaré. Estoy de rodillas en el suelo y él está sentado en el suelo también, con las piernas separadas….con mi cabeza entre ellas…..la posición es incómoda y denigrante, sin embargo es mucho más desagradable tener su erección en mi boca y…..el pene de otro hombre en mi levantado trasero. Por más que lo deseo no puedo ignorar lo que me hacen.

"Ajústame más, vamos mi nene….más…." exclama jadeante el hombre detrás de mí, tirando de mis cabellos, los cuales están amarrados formando dos largas coletas a ambos lados de mi cabeza…..al poco rato los hombres eyaculan dentro de mí por ambos extremos, uno a continuación del otro. El que está en mi boca no sale hasta que está seguro que me he pasado su….su leche, como le llama….ya ha pasado muchas veces pero todavía no me acostumbro al sabor ni al olor que desprende….todo es tan irreal…..

Una vez que han terminado se marchan y las luces del cuarto se apagan, salvo la del baño….ellos han sido los últimos de este día. La habitación no tiene ventanas y no hay ningún reloj o calendario que me indique qué día es hoy….no sé siquiera si es de día o de noche. Duermo cuando las luces de la habitación se apagan; como cuando me deslizan la comida por la parte inferior de la puerta; me aseo una vez que mis abusadores se han marchado…..porque eso es lo que son: abusadores. Por más que Atsushi use otras palabras para describirles, yo soy un prisionero aquí y hago esto contra mi voluntad….aunque mi cuerpo reaccione distinto.

Es justamente por el horror que me produjo la manera en que mi cuerpo reaccionaba a esas cosas que me pusieron encima y…dentro….esos *juguetes*…..en especial mientras me mostraban esos sucios videos, fue que cedí…aunque todavía pienso en escapar, he decidido colaborar mientras tanto pues…no deseo sentirme excitado nuevamente mientras veo aquellos videos…..es incluso más terrible que verme a mi mismo siendo abusado, pues…..yo no soy como estos hombres, nunca voy a serlo….no puedo serlo.

Sin embargo, para mi vergüenza, en un par de ocasiones después de aquel día me he corrido (sí, así le dice a ese acto tan repulsivo) mientras algún sujeto está abusando de mí por detrás a la vez que me masturba con sus manos. Mientras no suceda cuando pasan esos videos puedo soportarlo…creo…Siempre los colocan, principalmente cuando estoy descansando entre….sesiones…..y, aunque el verlos tan frecuentemente produce sensaciones extrañas en mí, no quiero pensar que es a causa de lo que acontece en los videos…Poco a poco siento que voy cambiando aunque no lo desee y por más que trato de resistirme….y eso me asusta mucho…

"_Por qué te resistes tanto? Si te gusta entonces disfrútalo y punto. Sólo sufres porque quieres sufrir."_ Fue lo que me dijo Atsushi días atrás cuando, a pesar de haber cedido y obedecido sus órdenes, me puse a sollozar después de cumplirlas. Yo estoy aquí contra mi voluntad….forzado a realizar esos actos tan degradantes y desagradables…..no hay manera que vaya a disfrutarlo….no la hay….aunque mi cuerpo reaccione a veces de esa manera tan…..sucia.

Sí, me siento sucio, y no sólo por fuera….trato en lo posible no mirar mi reflejo en los espejos que hay en toda la habitación por temor a lo que veré allí, sin embargo Atsushi no deja de recordármelo colgando fotos mías teniendo sexo con esos hombres y poniendo videos míos también…Ya no tengo fuerzas para llorar, más Atsushi sólo ve en ello que estoy comenzando a aceptar esta vida como Sora….y no es así…..no puede ser así.

Voy al baño, me aseo rápidamente y me recuesto en la cama. No sé por qué pero esta rutina se está grabando en mí y me está haciendo olvidar todo lo demás…no quiero que llegue al punto en que ya no consiga recordar como era vivir de otro modo….es acaso lo que él está buscando conseguir? Me quitó mi libertad, me quitó mi nombre y ahora….quiere quitarme mis recuerdos…..sin embargo eso no lo va a conseguir…..eso creo…eso deseo….Con cada día que pasa, me cuesta más pensar en mis padres, en Pairo y la gente de mi tribu pues no quiero imaginar lo que dirían si me vieran como estoy ahora…..su desprecio me mataría por dentro.

No…no voy a pensar en eso…..temo que aunque me vean vestido exactamente como dejé la tribu, vayan a reconocer en mi cara de alguna forma lo que ha sucedido conmigo…..eso sería- preferiría la muerte!...no…..no quiero pensar en nada….mejor me voy a dormir para recobrar mis fuerzas y tal vez encontrar una manera de escapar de este lugar….donde quiera que esté escondido. Una vez que he cerrado los ojos escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse….no de nuevo.

Tal vez si me hago el dormido no se atreva a- no, igual se sienta a mi costado y pronto sus labios se juntan con los míos…..su lengua pide acceso a mi boca y tengo que permitírselo. Ahora que estoy amenazado de morder a alguien, Atsushi ha cogido la costumbre de besarme así, en la boca, después que he terminado de…atender a todos mis clientes, como se refiere él al ultraje del que soy víctima a diario…..Murmura en mi oído un "te amo" antes de retirarse.

Nunca pensé mucho al respecto, pero siempre creí que el momento de mi primer beso de adulto (así le decía a los besos en la boca que se daban mis padres) sería un momento mágico, hermoso y tierno, una muestra de afecto compartida entre mi esposa y yo….jamás se me ocurrió que se daría de esta forma tan desagradable…..La lengua de Atsushi recorre cada centímetro del interior de mi boca, como si lo estuviera marcando como suyo, a la vez que aplasta mi rostro con el suyo para saborear mejor mis labios, según me ha dicho…es doloroso y amargo, para nada como lo hubiese imaginado…..él sabe a cigarrillos, alcohol y vinagre…

Ahora entiendo por qué nuestras costumbres nos imponían usar ropas tan conservadoras….era para evitar que los ojos de gente perversa como ésta se posaran sobre nosotros….Jamás se me hubiese ocurrido que un adulto, en especial un adulto hombre, pudiera sentir esos deseos carnales respecto a un niño como yo….pero hay tantas cosas que no sé…..en especial lo que se refiere al sexo…..y que preferiría no saber más pues me hace sentir muy sucio….ni el agua del baño es capaz de quitarme esa inmundicia de encima. Siempre me creí muy listo y cuestionaba lo que el anciano del pueblo me decía, pero….en verdad ignoraba muchas cosas…..en especial lo que son las intenciones de la gente…..esto es acaso retribución divina por mi osadía?

No quiero rendirme y aunque todavía no pienso hacerlo, siento a veces como si fuera una batalla perdida y eso me desanima más…..no….mejor me voy a dormir para no pensar más en nada…no quiero deprimirme y confundirme más….por ahora tan sólo necesito descansar…..

* * *

_**Sonozaku-eimu, **__no pude ver el video :O creo que Fanfiction ha cortado en algo el link XD pero gracias por enviarlo. Me alegra que te guste el fic hasta ahora :)_

_**Moonycakey, **__gracias por seguir la historia :) sí, Kurapika sufre bastante, pero te aseguro que los malos recibirán su merecido, de alguna manera :O_

_**RedGlossyLips, **__sí, puedes decir grosería XD la situación lo amerita._

_Gracias a toso por sus comentarios y PMs!_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	6. Lesson 6: Size matters

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / shota / non-con / dub-con / lemon_

* * *

**Kurapika's POV**

"Qué ocurre?! No!" grito después de haber sido despertado rudamente por Atsushi, quien me arrastra fuera de la cama tirando de mi brazo. Como otras veces, me siento muy débil como para defenderme….me siento así desde que llegara a este lugar, no sé por qué, así que no consigo liberarme de su agarre.

"tu sabes muy bien lo que ocurre, Sora. Te negaste a satisfacer a un cliente como se debía y debes pagar por eso." Qué?! No es que quisiera negarme, simplemente que no se pudo. Este hombre era mucho más grande que los otros y su….falo….totalmente erecto, era demasiado grande como para caber por _allí_. No le dije que no, simplemente me quejé cuando él trataba de meterlo usando mucha fuerza pues me dolía mucho. Por más que lo intentó no pudo y al final desistió, prefiriendo…correrse entre mis muslos.

"No es así! Sólo que-"

"Basta! Nada de excusas! Siempre debes de encontrar la manera de satisfacer a tus clientes. Siempre. Ya llevas algo más de 3 semanas aquí, deberías poder aprender estas cosas por tu cuenta." Entonces….entonces han pasado 3 semanas?...pensé que había sido más tiempo que eso…..se ha sentido así…..Atsushi me echa de espaldas sobre una mesa que tiene grilletes en ella.

"Qué es-¿?"

"Ssshhh…voy a ayudarte con tu problema…sólo déjame trabajar…." Atsushi me da un leve beso en la boca y con una mano sobre mi pecho, lleva mi cuerpo hacia atrás. Mis piernas cuelgan por el borde inferior de la mesa (la cual no es muy alta), más no me fijo en eso cuando veo que sujeta mis muñecas a los grilletes, los cuales están bastante alejados de mi cabeza, a ambos lados de ella, manteniéndoles estirados.

Atsushi se aleja por un momento y cuando vuelve, lo hace con una gran barra de metal….qué-¿?...coloca la barra por detrás de mi cabeza a la altura de mi cuello…se siente fría al tacto…..Seguidamente, lleva mi piernas hacia arriba y atrás, muy atrás, por encima de mi pecho, quedando separadas y a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Es muy incómodo estar así doblado y en especial cuando ata mis piernas a la barra de metal que pasa por detrás de mi cuello…Por qué hace esto?

"Satoru, ya puedes pasar" exclama Atsushi, sobresaltándome, y pronto escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse….un hombre aparece delante de mí, desnudo y muy sonriente aunque le faltan muchos ientes…..Es un hombre muy viejo pues los pocos pelos que tiene en la cabeza son blancos; su sonrisa es casi totalmente desdentada y provoca que su cara se arrugue más…..quién es? Qué hace aquí?...acaso él ha pedido que me amarren de esta manera?...qué pretende?

"Sora, te presento a Satoru. Él va a ayudarte con tu problema lo que queda de la tarde. Sé un buen chico y compórtate." Dicho esto, Atsushi se retira y me quedo a solas con este hombre tan extraño…no deja de sonreír. No muchos de mis abusadores, por no decir casi ninguno, vienen aquí sin usar una máscara. Salvo Atsushi y un par de hombres más de los cuales desconozco el nombre, este Satoru es el primero que veo sin una máscara desde hace varios días, y el primero que me ha sido formalmente introducido.

"Qué…qué va a hacer conmigo?..." mi voz sale más temblorosa de lo que hubiese deseado. No puedo evitarlo….así amarrado como me encuentro estoy totalmente a su merced…me siento muy vulnerable.

"Ssshhhhh….no hables, sólo déjame trabajar….prometo que la vas a pasar muy bien conmigo, Sora-kun…" dice el hombre posando uno de sus huesudos dedos sobre mis labios para silenciarme. El hombre….Satoru….saca de alguna parte un par de oreja de gato y las coloca sobre mi cabeza; luego arregla mis cabellos largos de tal manera que quedan a los lados de mi cara, peinándolos con sus dedos huesudos, y oliéndoles un poco después. Luego procede a vendarme los ojos con una venda negra algo floja….Otra vez vuelve a silenciarme antes que le pueda preguntar de qué se trata.

La venda no cubre bien mis ojos por estar algo floja, así que veo una pequeñísima parte de lo que sucede a mi alrededor, más no consigo ver ahora la cara del anciano. Satoru estira una de sus manos y toca con ella lo poco de mi cuello que está expuesto…..esto me hace temblar de sorpresa pues es un toque gentil…..su mano baja por mi cuello hasta mi pecho. Una vez allí, soba uno de mis pezones despacio, de arriba a abajo, luego en forma circular y después tira un poco de él colocándole entre dos de sus dedos…pronto éste se pone rígido…..siento un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo y dejo escapar un leve gemido.

Su otra mano se posa en el interior de uno de mis muslos, el cual frota también con movimientos de arriba abajo e involuntariamente tiemblo un poco. Me toca allí por largo rato antes de comenzar a usar su lengua para recorrer de arriba a abajo mis muslos…..mi cuerpo se siente extraño….los dedos torturando mis pezones los retuercen delicadamente, casi con…cariño…..y pronto dejo salir unos sonidos extraños de mi boca…..esto produce un escozor en mis entrañas que me desorienta….acaso me está gustando? De pronto siento unos dedos posarse sobre mi…ano, rodeándolo….ese algo es frío y…gelatinoso?

"Atsushi ya te ha enseñado cómo asearte y cuidar de tu piel, cierto? Bueno, de igual manera debes aprender a lubricar adecuadamente este agujerito antes de cada sesión, sabes? No seas ocioso y esperes que los clientes lo hagan por ti…..demuestra lo mucho que te importa satisfacer a esos caballeros, haciéndolo tú mismo….así…." yo no quiero satisfacer a los—Mmhp! Siento los dedos aceitosos de Satoru rodear unos segundos más mi entrada cuando de pronto, la punta de su dedo se resbala dentro.

"Anhj!"

"Ves como así es más sencillo? Aunque tiene su encanto hacerlo en seco, estoy seguro que así disfrutarás más que esos caballeros froten sus pollas dentro de tu estrecho canal…..Es tan suave aquí dentro y caliente mmmm….Tienes cogido fuerte mi dedo, Sora, muy bien, sigue así…..Ahora, sólo concéntrate en el movimiento de mis dedos y nada más…." Siento algo de presión allí abajo pero no es mucho y pronto todo su huesudo dedo está enterrado dentro de mí, sin que mi cuerpo oponga mucha resistencia a ello. Cada nudillo me roza por dentro mientras el dedo entra y sale de mi...huequito…..a un ritmo acompasado. Su dedo, cuando está dentro, también se mueve mucho, haciendo presión hacia los lados, como acariciando mi interior. Para mi horror, mis mejillas se ponen calientes, enrojeciéndose mucho pues, ahora que no siento dolor, este vaivén está empezando a sentirse bien. Gimo un poco alto mi placer. Mi pene salta un poquito también, sorprendiéndome.

Lo siguiente que siento es la lengua de Satoru lamer la punta de mi pene y éste se yergue más al instante. "Ahn!" grito más de placer que de sorpresa. Qué me ocurre?! Su rugosa y casi seca lengua se enrolla y lame toda la extensión de mi pene, poniéndolo más y más duro, a la vez que un segundo dedo acompaña al primero, abriendo más mi entrada para el deleite del viejo hombre que ríe un poco alrededor de mi pene…..su aliento toca mi sensible piel y me hace temblar…..de goce, pues gimo un poco…..esto me asusta….

"De—detente…."

"Vamos, Sora-kun, no digas eso. Sólo déjate llevar. Estamos progresando tan bien. Te estás aflojando y abriendo para mí bastante rápido…..no niegues más que esto te gusta." Satoru se mete a la boca mis testículos, chupándolos y mordisqueándolos juguetonamente mientras otro de sus dedos me invade por abajo….ya son tres y soy capaz de sentir cada uno de ellos dentro de mí. Debería quejarme de dolor, pero no sólo dolor lo que siento mientras sus 3 dígitos largos me invaden. Gimo alto, entre dolor y placer, pues sus dedos están estrechando mi entrada demasiado, abriéndose y juntándose dentro de mí, explorando y hurgando también, con mucha facilidad gracias a esa sustancia gelatinosa que ha puesto dentro de mí…..el ligero malestar que siento pasa pronto, en especial cuando Satoru se mete todo mi pene a la boca.

"Uunnnhhh!"

Me duele aceptarlo, pero es una sensación incomparablemente placentera. La lengua del hombre se enrolla alrededor de mi…pinga….mientras su boca la succiona con algo de fuerza. Satoru hace sonidos guturales con su garganta que hacen vibrar mis genitales, los cuales se tensan más cuando sus encías sin dientes rozan la sensible piel que hay allí. La fuerza con que mama mi pene es tal que me hace gemir sin control y retorcerme un poco contra mi voluntad. Los 3 dedos en mi ano ahora entran y salen con facilidad de allí, bastante rápido, deslizándose sin problemas. De pronto, se meten muy hondo y tocan algo que hay allí dentro que me hace gritar y ver estrellas.

Sacudo la cabeza en desesperación…..siento que Saturo sonríe pero sin dejar de estimular mis genitales con su boca….mis caderas saltan un poco…..otra vez los dedos tocan ese sitio dentro de mí que envía una corriente por todo mi cuerpo y vuelvo a gritar de placer….qué es eso?! La venda de mis ojos se cae y bajo la vista para ver lo que ocurre…..Satoru no deja de….mamar-me…..pero voltea a verme directamente a los ojos….contento….como diciendo: "ya ves por qué esos hombres gustan de que les hagas lo mismo?"….quiero llorar pero otra vez ese sitio dentro de mí es estimulado y sólo atino a gritar de placer….ya falta poco….sólo- uh? Satoru retira sus dedos y su cara…qué? Para mi vergüenza dejo salir un sonido de protesta cuando el viejo detiene sus acciones.

"Te quiero enseñar algo más antes de….que me des tu regalo…" de qué habla? Mi mente está nublada y mi cuerpo tiembla insatisfecho y pidiendo por más de ….aquello. Satoru saca uno de esos penes falsos de jebe…un consolador, le llaman…..uno muy grande…y lo mete en mi boca, sólo un poco.

"Si quieres que continúe, déjalo bien húmedo…." Debería sentir indignación por las palabras que dirige a mí, por creerme capaz de obedecer tal orden, más como no me duele lo que hace, y mi mente todavía no sale de esa nube placentera…..acepto. Abro mi boca voluntariamente y la punta queda atrapada entre mis labios…es muy grande….deberé forzar mis maxilares al máximo para conseguir meterlo todo….y aún así no sé si consiga metérmelo todo a la boca. Aunque me quejo un poco, hago lo que me pide, humedeciendo esa cosa con mi saliva, con cada lamida que le doy.

Satoru baja su cara hasta colocarla entre mis nalgas y pronto siento algo húmedo allí….está lamiendo mi entrada…..pronto su lengua se mete en mi agujerito y sus movimientos serpentinos me producen sensaciones placenteras que hacen que gima nuevamente…..Empiezo a mamar aquello que está en mi boca, metiendo más y más de aquello allí dentro, no comprendo muy bien por qué…..Otra vez siento un cosquilleo que estoy aprendiendo a relacionarlo con el placer que recorre mi cuerpo…mi pene se yergue más y está botando ahora una sustancia transparente que le va cubriendo de a pocos desde la punta.

"buen trabajo, Sora….ahora es momento de pasar a lo que vine a hacer…." Lo que vino a hacer?...todavía no sé qué es eso….sólo atino a protestar cuando su lengua abandona mi interior….qué me ocurre? Satoru lleva el falo artificial que he estado humedeciendo con mi saliva y lo coloca sobre mi agujerito….un televisor se enciende y me deja ver lo que está sucediendo allí abajo…..el falo de jebe es demasiado grande en comparación del lugar a donde debe entrar…demasiado!...es imposible que quepa allí…..esta vez una ola de temor recorre mi cuerpo.

"es—espera!"

"Ya te he aflojado lo suficiente como para que tu cuerpo no tenga problemas con permitir la entrada de este juguete…claro que no te garantizo que no vayas a sentir algo de incomodidad una vez que lo tengas dentro, te sentirás lleno, pero es la única manera de que te acostumbres a esto…los falos de los clientes que deberás atender una vez que me vaya son más grandes así que es mejor que te acostumbres pronto….Sora-kun." …qué….qué cosa?! Le miro con terror en los ojos, suplicándole con la mirada y con palabras que no lo haga, más Satoru sólo vuelve a coger mi pene entre sus dedos para estimularlo, como consuelo. Ya me falta poco…Le pido de nuevo que se detenga más él no lo hace.

"El cuerpo humano está diseñado para tener sexo, Sora, así que esto es lo más natural del mundo…..te costará un poco por ser tan joven, pero igual lo conseguirás…te lo garantizo…todos lo hacen…"

Veo en la pantalla como Satoru empuja el objeto de jebe contra mi entrada….gruño cuando la presión se torna demasiada, más el hombre no deja de presionarme allí. De repente, la presión se vuelve insoportable, pero antes de que pueda protestar, la cabeza del pene artificial desaparece dentro de mi culo…..se desliza allí dentro, de golpe…..es tan rápido y tan repentino que mi boca queda abierta en un grito que nunca sale por mi garganta. Lo siguiente que sucede es que esa cosa empieza a avanzar dentro de mí, lentamente pero sin detenerse, separando mis paredes internas hasta casi romperlas…o al menos así lo siento…..el dolor es insoportable ahora.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH" el grito por fin escapa de mi boca, más eso es todo lo que puedo hacer pues, amarrado como estoy, no soy capaz defenderme o escapar de este hombre….mi cuerpo sólo se acomoda para aceptar dolorosamente dentro suyo esa cosa. Veo en la pantalla como mi entrada está abierta al máximo, la piel enrojecida a causa de la fuerza que hace esa cosa para abrirme desde dentro…..mis nalgas muy separadas también para permitir el ingreso de ese objeto inerte…..me siento morir….como la primera vez que fui- que me-

"Tranquilo, nene, tranquilo….no hay necesidad de gritar ni agitarse tanto…..ya ha entrado la tercera parte….lo estás haciendo muy bien…." No dejo de gritar mientras esa cosa continúa su avance, más esto no perturba en lo absoluto a mi abusador, quien no deja de meter más de aquella cosa dentro de mí a la vez que empieza a chupar mis genitales nuevamente…Sólo siento un inmenso dolor que opaca todo lo bien que se sintió lo anterior….y eso hace aborrecerme más por haber disfrutado lo que sucedió hace unos minutos…..soy despreciable…soy un pervertido, me siento sucio y por más que quiera negarlo, esa suciedad ya ha manchado irreversiblemente mi alma…..papá, mamá…..lo lamento tanto….

Lágrimas comienzan a cubrir mis mejillas, más no son a causa del dolor físico que experimento….. no del todo…también son de vergüenza y pena….. Satoru saco un poco para luego meter más esa cosa en mi interior, avanzando lentamente, mientras su boca trata de erguir nuevamente mi pene…tristemente, lo va consiguiendo siquiera un poco y esto me hace derramar más lágrimas…qué me ocurre?!...De pronto, esa cosa en mi trasero llega a un tope y le siento golpear lo más hondo de mis entrañas, luego de abrirse paso a la fuerza, abriendo completamente mi interior, casi partiéndome en dos. Cuando golpea allí, también le siento tocar algo dentro mío que otra vez me hace ver estrellas y gimo contra mi voluntad, alto y largamente, mientras mi cuerpo tiembla involuntariamente como si estuviera muriendo de frío, a pesar de los amarres que me sujetan.

"Se siente fantástico, verdad? Ahora sólo concéntrate en eso mientras termino…." Veo en la pantalla como ese objeto imposiblemente grande para mí, ahora está alojado por completo en mi interior…..le siento inmenso y duro distender mis entrañas lo que produce fuertes temblores en mi cuerpo….me siento muy lleno…..Pronto, Satoru vuelve a meterse a la boca mis genitales y esa cosa empieza a moverse de atrás hacia adelante, en un vaivén descontrolado y veloz.

Quiero concentrarme en el dolor, pero cada vez que ese punto dentro de mí es tocado con fuerza, me olvido de todo lo demás y sólo puedo pensar en el placer que eso me produce. Mi mente se pierde en el sinfín de sensaciones y placeres que esta tortura produce en mí, mientras de mi boca salen gemidos y gimoteos sin que pueda tener un control sobre ellos. Esto se siente tan bien…..Trato de resistir más pronto pierdo la batalla…..y me corro en la boca de Sorata como nunca antes lo he hecho en la boca de nadie, con esa cosa totalmente enterrada en mi trasero, gritando fuerte. Sorata hace sonidos como de quien sorbe algo, más casi no le presto atención, inmerso en mi orgasmo sin fin, hasta que me deja ir y se agacha para verme. Me siento tan cansado…

"Sabes delicioso, mi bello Sora." Comenta Sorata sonriendo perversamente a la vez que limpia con su lengua algo de mi….semen….que ha escapado por la comisura de sus labios….Mi rostro lo siento muy caliente al igual que todo mi cuerpo…..mis jadeos y respiración dificultosa son ensordecedores…siento mi cuerpo muy ligero y sudoroso…..Sorata retira lo que está dentro de mi culo rápidamente…..sólo para después remplazarlo por su pinga…..No es muy grande y casi no le siento penetrarme…no me lastima físicamente. Da unas cuantas embestidas y se corre dentro de mí. Una vez que la retira, veo una gotas de su semilla escapar de mi culo, allí en el televisor…..tengo mucho sueño….

"Gracias por esta maravillosa experiencia, Sora-kun." Se despide el anciano antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Atado como me encentro, trato de nivelar mi respiración mientras me veo a mí mismo en la pantalla del televisor…esta persona en la que me he convertido….esta persona tan asquerosa….no puedo ser yo…..Ahora que el placer va desapareciendo, el sentimiento de culpa y aborrecimiento vuelven con fuerza…este lugar me está cambiando…..tengo que alejarme de aquí o en verdad Kurapika desaparecerá para siempre…..

**Atsushi's POV**

"Excelente trabajo, Satoru. Aquí está tu recompensa. Crees que ahora lo consiga?" pregunto, refiriéndome a si el niño podrá ahora complacer a nuestros clientes mejor dotados. Hacía tiempo que ellos me pedían citas con Sora más estaba claro que el chico iba a necesitar entrenamiento exhaustivo antes de poder atenderles como se debe. Saturo recibe contento su dinero y el video de lo que acaba de hacer dentro de esa habitación.

"Definitivamente. Si desea evitar el dolor va a tener que concentrarse exclusivamente en la parte del acto que le produce placer, como le he enseñado a hacer…..así que buscará conseguirlo a como dé lugar." Su respuesta me deja tranquilo pues la actitud del chico me tenía muy preocupado. A pesar de que había accedido a medias a cumplir con su trabajo, el que no disfrutara de las sesiones no era para nada atractivo para algunos clientes….Si repite y practica lo que se le ha enseñado ahora, pronto aprenderá a relacionar dolor con placer también y podrá aceptar más fácilmente otras prácticas sexuales más….singulares.

"Algunos clientes se quejan porque Sora no gusta de ver videos con ellos….cuánto me cobrarías por ayudar al chico con eso?" A Satoru se le abren los ojos bastante y relame sus arrugados labios….hn! está prendido de él, así que no creo que pida mucho, igual que ahora. Es fácil convencer a este sujeto que haga algo y el que sea de fiar es lo mejor de todo.

"Déjame a solas con él durante sus ratos libres y yo le quitaré esa manía. Sora gustó mucho de mis mimos, así que si le estimulo así mientras ve los videos estoy seguro que aprenderá pronto a relacionar aquello con el placer que le doy, aunque no guste de lo que ve. Algunas semanas así y acondicionaré su cuerpo a responder apenas aparezcan esas imágenes en la pantalla y él mismo buscará luego masturbarse si no recibe mimos de nadie. A esa edad es más sencillo acondicionarles, como se hace con los perros que aprenden a salivar antes de que pongas frente a ellos la comida." Oh! Eso suena bien. El itinerario del chico está muy copado pero le garantizo a Satoru que cada momento libre que tenga Sora podrá ir a entrenarle. No, mejor aún, haré el tiempo.

Mi amigo se marcha y hago pasar a los verdaderos clientes de Sora, quien todavía sigue en la misma posición en que le dejé. Sus ojos están cerrados así que no les ve entrar más debe estar consciente de sus presencias. El chico abre los ojos de repente cuando uno de ellos coloca ambas manos sobre sus muslos desnudos y exclama exaltado con esa voz ronca y melosa que le caracteriza…subo un poco el volumen de mi monitor.

"Eres más lindo en persona! He sido tu fiel seguidor desde que comenzaron a salir tus primeras fotos, Sora-kun!" El chico le mira confundido y se sorprende aún más cuando el amigo de este hombre le da un lapo por detrás al sujeto para hacer que se calle.

"Déjate de cursilerías y hazlo de una vez que quiero tener mi turno antes que se nos termine el tiempo." El que acaba de hablar, aunque es igualmente bien dotado como su amigo, es algo más bajo que él y definitivamente más gruñón e impaciente. Con un "ok, ok" el monigote se pone en acción…esto va a estar interesante.

"Tengo entendido que ya te han preparado, pero igual voy a probar tu agujerito con mis dedos primero….me permites, mi bello Sora?" el monigote no espera por una respuesta y más bien, con deseo contenido en su mirada, lleva uno de sus dedos al enrojecido ano del chico, quien puede ver lo que sucede en un monitor. El dedo presiona el huequito un poco y, como no encuentra mucha resistencia, lo mete hasta el fondo. Sora frunce un poco su frente pero eso es todo. Muy entusiasmado por esto, el monigote introduce dos dedos más de una vez y ésta vez sí consigue una respuesta del niño.

"E-espera….eso duele!" clama el niño luciendo algo preocupado pues los dedos de este monigote son más gruesos que los de Satoru, sin embargo el hombre no le presta atención alguna mientras mete y saca muy rápido sus 3 gruesos dedos del interior del chico murmurando "caliente y húmedo para mí….tan lindo!" bajo la mirada fastidiada de su compañero quien le pide que se apure. El monigote se detiene y, cogiendo a Sora de las caderas, posiciona la punta de su erecto falo sobre la todavía pequeña entrada del chico que yace doblado en dos sobre la mesa.

"He esperado tanto tiempo por este momento! Volverme uno con mi adorado Sora-kun!"

"Espera! Por favor!...n-no..Es imposible!" suplica Sora, atemorizado por el tamaño del falo de este sujeto. Es más grande que el juguete que usó Satoru para penetrarle antes, además las venas que le recorren, su color oscuro y los saltitos que da al entrar en contacto con su culo, le hacen ver más atemorizante, supongo. El monigote, como hipnotizado, lleva su cuerpo hacia adelante, pero no consigue entrar, aunque sí saca un gruñido de Sora por la presión que ejerce. Lo vuelve a intentar de nuevo y esta vez sí consigue vencer la resistencia que opone el cuerpo del más joven, abriendo ese tierno y abusado agujerito, introduciendo la cabeza de su erecto miembro viril allí. Sora grita, parte dolor, parte terror, pero es ignorado…..sus expresivos y hermosos ojos azules dicen más cosas que el grito que escapa de su boca….me encanta este niño.

"E-estoy d-dentro de Sora-kun!...uuuurgh! es tan ajustado y suave como imaginé que sería!" exclama dando gruñidos de satisfacción el monigote. El cuerpo de Sora da espasmos mientras el chico gimotea un poco, apretando los dientes y tirando su cabeza un poco hacia atrás. Su cuerpo se tensa por completo a causa del dolor que debe estar sintiendo y sus ojos azules miran al techo, desorbitados. La escena imposible de ver el pequeño ano distendido al máximo para albergar la cabeza del grueso y oscuro pene del hombre, es en extremo erótica, en especial por la cara horrorizada que se plasma en el rostro del niño que ve como su culo se parte para admitir al enorme intruso.

"Muy bien, ahora continúa, quieres?!" exclama el observador, el cual se masturba viendo todo esto.

"No…no puedo…..no me deja mo-verme….." la cara del monigote se pone muy roja como si estuviera haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no correrse mientras intenta meter más de su verga dentro del estrecho canal, sin conseguirlo. Con cada movimiento que da, aunque no consigue avanzar mucho sí logra sacar varios quejidos de la boca de Sora, quien lloriquea un poco más altocuando el hombre pierde la paciencia y, cogiéndole más fuerte de las caderas, azota su pelvis hacia adelante, moviendo el cuerpo del niño dolorosamente, pero sin conseguir penetrarle más. Su amigo le mira fastidiado y bastante excitado. Se coloca detrás de su compañero y, perdiendo la paciencia al fin, le propina una patada en la espalda al monigote.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" gritan al unísono tanto Sora como el monigote, el primero de dolor y el segundo de placer. El hombre no le increpa a su amigo su falta de delicadeza, más bien se muestra muy exaltado y cautivado, seguramente, por la manera en que el interior del chico aprieta deliciosamente en toda su extensión su largo falo. Asombrosamente ha conseguido meter todo de un solo golpe. El monigote empieza a moverse despacio al inicio para luego ir aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas, ignorando por completo a su joven amante, quien lloriquea y le ruega a gritos que se detenga, viendo horrorizado como un bulto se forma en su abdomen con cada embestida que da el hombre, seguramente presionando dolorosamente sus entrañas.

"Estoy teniendo sexo con Sora-kun!" exclama el hombre cual fan enamorado, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras folla desenfrenadamente el culo del muchachito, quien gimotea con los dientes muy ajustados y los ojos muy abiertos. Al cabo de unos minutos, el rostro de Sora se relaja un poco, cierra los ojos, y deja salir un gemido de placer….su pene no estará erguido, más creo que lo está comenzando a disfrutar. Se ha dado cuenta que el hombre no escucha siquiera sus ruegos ni va a detenerse, así que Sora está haciendo lo que le enseñó Satoru y se está concentrando únicamente en la manera en que el falo dentro suyo presiona su sensible e inmadura próstata insistentemente y con fuerza, causándole placer…esto es un gran progreso, así que hago un primer plano de su cara para posterizar este momento.

"Eres el mejor! El mejor!...Te amo, Sora!" grita el monigote, gimiendo fuerte, bañando las entrañas del chico con su copiosa semilla. El rostro de Sora está muy rojo y su respiración es dificultosa, más no protesta mucho cuando el hombre deja de moverse dentro suyo. El monigote se aparta a pedido de su amigo y bastante del semen que ha depositado dentro del culo del chico empieza a salir por allí. El amigo mira esto disgustado más se recupera pronto. Libera a Sora de sus amarres, pero éste no atina a moverse en lo absoluto por lo debilitado que está….en parte por mi nen y en parte por cansancio.

El hombre le coloca igualmente sobre la mesa, pero esta vez su cabeza es la que cuelga por el borde de la misma. Sujeta los tobillos del niño a la mesa con unas cadenas, las cuales mantienen las extremidades inferiores de Sora abiertas de par en par a sus lados. También ata los brazos del chico a su torso usando sogas y está listo. El hombre abre la boca del muchachito con sus dedos y, sin previo aviso, introduce su hinchada polla hasta la mitad dentro de esa húmeda y caliente cavidad. El chico grita a pesar de tener aquello en su boca más no intenta morderle…..sus labios se fuerzan abiertos al máximo para albergar la polla de su nuevo amante…..debe incomodarle.

"Podrías ser más cuidadoso…." Comenta el monigote, agachando su cabeza a la entrepierna de Sora, sujetando los genitales del chico entre sus dedos con intención de metérselos a la boca. El pequeño falo de Sora parece un juguete en las grandes manos de este monigote.

"Es una puta, éste es su trabajo! No soy el primer hombre a quien se la mama." Gruñe el hombre, sujetando la cabeza de Sora por los lados para mantenerla firme mientras fuerza más de su enorme falo dentro de la boquita del muchachito, cuya espalda se arquea en señal de protesta.

El hombre no se detiene, más bien, aplicando más fuerza, empujando su pelvis hacia adelante, consigue introducir toda su verga, hasta que sus pelotas golpean la frente del niño, atragantándole. Hago un primer plano del bulto que se forma en la garganta de Sora, así como de la manera irreal en que su boca se abre al máximo para albergar el hinchado falo en su interior y permitirle el ingreso. Lágrimas salen de sus ojos, pero son muy pocas, y su rostro se pone muy rojo, casi morado, seguramente a causa de la falta de aire, sin embargo pronto recuerda que debe respirar por la nariz…..segundos después, el hombre comienza a follar su cara con energía. Si sigue así, posiblemente Sora no pueda hablar en unos días…vaya…

El sonido de carne contra carne va acompañado por los sonidos babosos y obscenos que salen de la boca del monigote quien mama los genitales inmaduros del chico como queriendo sacar todo lo que llevan dentro de una vez. El monigote eleva su cara sin soltar los genitales, succionando con fuerza para no dejarles ir.

"Vamos, mueve tu lengua o algo…estamos pagando mucho dinero por ti así que haz que valga la pena…." El hombre coloca su mano sobre el cuello de Sora, presionando un poco y, supongo, el chico obedece sus órdenes de inmediato, pues el hombre gruñe de placer alto. Aunque esto no parece gustarle a mi bello Sora, otra vez vuelve a concentrarse en lo placentero y pronto consigue que el hombre se corra en su boca, así como logra eyacular en la boca del monigote que le está dando la mamada de su vida.

"….gracias por darme ese regalo…Sora-chan…" dice el monigote, relamiéndose los labios, a un muy cansado Sora, que cierra los ojos mientras tose y trata de nivelar su respiración. Pronto los hombres abandonan la habitación y es momento de hacer mi aparición. Desato al chico y le ordeno ir a asearse…..Sora se levanta dificultosamente, en silencio, más me obedece.

"No demores mucho! Hay gente esperando, además durante tu descanso vas a recibir visita….." Satoru va a volver para seguir con el entrenamiento del chico, así que es mejor que seleccione los videos que he de pasarle para que la pasen bien….me ha llegado un mensaje…..es esa doctora…..quiere una muestra del semen de Sora. Miyuki-sensei siempre ha sido algo excéntrica y no es la primera vez que me pide muestras de semen de algunos de mis chicos….Sé perfectamente para qué nos pide eso…afortunadamente es algo que puedo proveerle sin problemas a cambio de su colaboración continua…

Miyuki-sensei se ocupa de esterilizar a las niñas que viven aquí para que cuando se desarrollen no queden embarazadas, claro que también se queda con sus óvulos para sus proyectos, pero eso es lo de menos…..lo trágico sería que una de mis muchachitas quedase embarazada y, aunque hay quienes gustan de hacerlo con embarazadas, para mí las chicas pierden su valor una vez que dan a luz…..ha ocurrido antes y hemos tenido que deshacernos de los bebés y las madres…..mucho trabajo….por eso la colaboración de Miyuki-sensei es fundamental.

Demanda bastante tiempo y esfuerzo mantener a todos los clientes satisfechos, es por eso que este trabajo es tan agotador…si no me gustara tanto, hace tiempo que lo habría abandonado…y sobre todo paga muy bien. Por suerte hace varios años que cuento con la asistencia de Mai. Con ella a mi lado es más fácil manejar este lugar y mantenerlo seguro.

Sí, el dinero es un gran incentivo. Sora me va a dar mucho de eso, no sólo durante los 3 años que pienso retenerle aquí, trabajando para mí, sino también después….especialmente después. Entonces, cuando ya sea demasiado mayor para el gusto de nuestros clientes, llamaré la doctora Miyuki, y haré que remueva los bellos ojos carmesí del kuruta para venderlos….con el anterior kuruta que tuve, Yayoi-kun, obtuve el dinero suficiente para expandir mi negocio a gran escala y convertirlo en lo que es ahora, sólo con la venta de sus ojos…..quién sabe cuán lejos llegaré con el dinero que sacaré de la venta de los ojos de Kurapika!

Será una pena tener que matar a Kurapika como hice con Yayoi, más una vez que le extraigan sus bellos ojos, perderá su valor y no me será de utilidad…..también necesitaré su habitación para quien venga a remplazarle y tomar su lugar….así de duro es el mundo en el que vivo…..al menos Kurapika no sufrirá lo que tuvo que padecer Yayoi a manos del Dr. Kou…..nadie puede negar que yo sí pienso en el bienestar de mis chicos…..

* * *

_**Sonozaku-eimu**__, te envié un PM sobre lo de las advertencias :) y en cuanto a lo del final….es secreto XD pero puedo decir que tus suposiciones se acercan en algo ;) Respecto al video que recomendaste O_O no sé si la traducción que hallé es la mejor, pero igualmente wow O_O gracias por la recomendación XD_

_**RedGlossyLips, MoonyCakey**__, ya falta poco para su gran revancha, pero todavía las condiciones adecuadas deben darse, así que tan sólo queda esperar, pero los ánimos son bienvenidos XD _

_Kurapika está comenzando a ceder D: todavía estará a tiempo de salvar la persona que es? Cuál será su punto de quiebre? :O_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	7. Lesson 7: What doesn't kill you

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / non-con / lemon / shota / S&M_

* * *

**Kurapika's POV**

"Mira lo hermoso que te ves perdido en el placer que te damos tus admiradores…..amamos ver ese rostro sonrosado tuyo, ver tu hermoso cuerpo retorcerse en nuestras manos….escuchar esos deliciosos gemidos salir de tus tentadores labios…..deberías ser así de sincero con tus clientes como lo eres conmigo, Sora…." Susurra roncamente Satoru en mi oído mientras continúa abusando de mí sobre el sillón, a la vez que vemos un video donde me encuentro yo con uno de esos….hombres.

Recuerdo el encuentro con ese sujeto (aunque no haya visto su cara), pues era uno de los hombres cuyo…pene…mucho más grande que el promedio, me ocasionó un tremendo dolor; sin embargo, debido a su tamaño, tocaba algo dentro de mí tan fuerte que me hacía sentir placer y si me concentraba en eso, el dolor desaparecía casi del todo. Claro que una cosa es vivirlo y otra verlo ocurriendo frente a mí….ver mi rostro extasiado y escuchar mis propios gemidos de placer es….desconcertante. No me gusta lo que hacen conmigo pues duele y es asqueroso y siempre me hace sentir sucio, sin embargo…cuando no son violentos conmigo…..el placer que este sucio acto me produce es exquisito…como está pasando ahora.

Satoru vino como otras veces durante mi descanso para _jugar_ conmigo, como él llama a lo que hacemos. Me sentó en el sillón frente al televisor y él se arrodilló en el suelo, colocando su cara frente a mis genitales. Su boca casi totalmente desdentada envolvió mis genitales apenas la pantalla del televisor cobró vida, mostrando a otra…pareja…..un chico de mi edad y un hombre de la edad de Satoru, teniendo sexo. Por más que no lo quise, sus acciones me provocaron una erección que al final terminó conmigo eyaculando dentro de la boca del viejo hombre. Mientras me recuperaba, Satoru me sentó en su regazo, metiendo su erección (tan sólo un poco más grande que la mía) en mi trasero, meciéndose dentro de mí mientras seguíamos viendo otra película, a la vez que sobaba con sus huesudos dedos mi flácido pene para devolverle su rigidez de antes.

Todavía su corto pene sigue moviéndose dentro de mí, aunque casi no le siento, mientras sus dedos estimulan mis genitales, sacando gimoteos de mi boca…..Ya hemos pasado varios minutos así y estoy erecto de nuevo….para mi vergüenza, pero esto ya no me produce tanto malestar físico ni emocional como antes….lo cual me horroriza más…..Poco a poco he estado olvidando lo que es vivir fuera de estas paredes. Esta habitación, lo que me fuerzan a hacer aquí dentro con esos hombres, poco a poco, se están convirtiendo en todo mi mundo y ya estoy comenzando a olvidar lo demás. El placer que con más frecuencia me producen estos actos viles que fuerzan sobre mí, nubla mi mente, expulsando por instantes las ideas de escapar, de que esto está mal, de que no me agrada sentirme así…si sigo por este camino pronto voy a olvidar quien soy y de donde vengo…..no puedo permitir eso.

Por tal motivo he ideado una manera de escapar hoy. Satoru susurra más cosas perversas en mi oído mientras me obliga a ver lo que ocurre en la pantalla. Como necesito que crea que me tiene dominado, me dejo llevar por sus palabras y la forma en que su lengua lame mi oreja. Su sucio y delgado pene sobándome por dentro, sus ásperos labios besando mi cuello y mejilla, sus huesudos dedos masturbando mis genitales….me concentro para conseguir placer de todo eso y, al cabo de un par de minutos, consigo llegar al orgasmo, gimiendo alto para el deleite del anciano.

Satoru no pierde tiempo y, cogiendo un frasco transparente, como otras veces antes, recoge mi semen en ese recipiente sin dejar que caigo al suelo primero. Coloca sus dedos y continúa estimulándome, _ordeñándome_ como él llama a esto que hace conmigo. En otra oportunidad hizo algo similar mientras estaba yo con la cara en el colchón y el culo en el aire. Se colocó detrás de mí, puso un vibrador en mi culo e hizo que me corriera. Usó sus dedos para sacar toda mi semilla y depositarla en un frasco….fue la primera vez que me dijo que estaba _ordeñándome_….no comprendo qué quiere conseguir con eso….es extraño, y no comprendo por qué lo hace pero….no es momento de pensar en eso ahora.

Satoru también se ha corrido dentro de mí e intento olvidar lo nauseabundo que esto me hace sentir para proceder con el plan. La puerta de la habitación ha sido abierta para que él se vaya, seguramente para darle a entender que ha tomado más del tiempo que se le ha otorgado conmigo para sus juegos. Satoru me insta a ponerme de pie, saliendo de mi interior (cosa que casi no siento), y apartándose un poco de mí para limpiarse, luego de darme un beso en la boca indicándome así que haga lo mismo…es ahora o nunca!

Tal vez no pueda volver mis ojos rojos y adquirir la fuerza que esto me daba por alguna extraña razón, más hoy día siento que tengo fuerzas suficientes para correr. Cojo una navaja que los hombres que estuvieron conmigo antes que Satoru usaron para cortar mis amarres y la ropa que me obligaron a vestir, y corro hacia la puerta. Cuando toco la manija para abrirla más y escapar de allí, una ligera carga eléctrica me hace gritar y pronto caigo al suelo sin poder moverme por unos segundos….mi cuerpo todavía asaltado por espasmos involuntarios.

Me pongo de pie y un hombre al que he visto pocas veces antes, uno de los ayudantes de Atsushi aparece sobre mí, así que, dando un grito desesperado, le ataco con la navaja que cogí antes y consigo cortar ligeramente su mano. El hombre se aleja un poco, molesto y yo avanzo gateando a la puerta nuevamente, desesperadamente; sin embargo, de nuevo alguien aparece allí y de una patada en el pecho me lanza lejos, haciendo que arroje mi única arma de defensa lejos de mí.

"Es el colmo Sora! Ya han pasado 4 semanas! Deberías haber abandonado esos ímpetus salvajes de querer marcharte! Haz atacado a uno de los nuestros inclusive! Te portas como un salvaje!" grita Atsushi, quien me pateó hace poco, acercándose a mí, amonestándome como haría un padre con un hijo malcriado….esto es demasiado! A pesar del dolor, intento pararme y correr hacia la puerta, más por instinto que pensando en una estrategia, pues ésta todavía sigue abierta y me rehúso a rendirme.

Atsushi me coge del cabello, tirando de él para luego ordenar a Satoru y ese otro sujeto que se marchen pues…debe ponerme en mi lugar…..Los hombres obedecen y se van, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos…..NOOO!

"Deja de gritar! Pareces un loco! Pensé que ya habías dejado esa manía tuya…." Gruñe furioso Atsushi, como si lo que estoy haciendo ahora fuese algo incorrecto y estúpido. No es así! La complacencia que mostré antes era sólo un acto y antes de eso, sólo lo hacía por miedo al dolor, a las amenazas, al cansancio y las ataduras…..y aunque me avergüence admitirlo….hasta porque mi cuerpo disfrutaba a veces lo que estos hombres hacían conmigo…Pero eso se terminó! Nunca he dejado atrás la idea de escapar y se lo voy a demostrar ahora. Peleo con todas mis fuerzas, gritando y gruñendo todo el tiempo que me deje ir, sin embargo poco a poco estas fuerzas me abandonan y pronto él termina cargándome hasta el centro de la habitación como si de una muñeca de trapo me tratase. Por qué?...Quiero llorar….

"Lo siento mucho pero….tengo que castigarte, Sora." Dice Atsushi como si en verdad sintiera pena de hacer esto…..es nauseabundo. No dejo de gritar todo el rato que me suelte y me deje ir, aunque no tenga fuerzas para pelear. Lo único que detiene mis gritos es la bola de plástico que Atsushi mete a mi boca y ata por detrás de mi cabeza con unas soguillas. La bola es grande y está colocada detrás de mis labios, tapando por completo la entrada que es mi boca. Como trato de removerla, Atsushi ata mis brazos a mis antebrazos con soguillas (el izquierdo con el izquierdo y de igual manera el otro lado), apretando fuerte, y quedo yo tendido en el suelo boca abajo, de esta manera.

"Pensaba darte una semana más, pero ya no….es momento que aprendas a sentir lo que es verdadero dolor….que aprendas a verdaderamente a servir a tus amos…..Sora…" esto lo dice en una voz baja y ronca que me eriza la piel…amos?...nunca se ha referido de esa manera a los hombres que hace entrar a esta habitación….dolor? qué más dolor me puede causar que ya no haya hecho?

Atsushi me coloca sobre su regazo sin ninguna dificultad, luego de que se sienta en una silla. Estoy boca abajo, con mi torso sobre sus muslos y su brazo derecho sobre mi espalda para impedir que me resbale. Volteo un poco el rostro para intentar descifrar qué se trae y le veo levantar muy alto su palma izquierda….momentos después un sonoro SPAT! Se deja oír, seguido de un dolor ardiente en mis nalgas.

"HMHP!"

"Esto no es nada a lo que prepararé para ti mañana así que….acostúmbrate…" SPAT! SPAT! SPAT! Es todo lo que sigue a sus palabras. Caga nalgada es más fuerte que la anterior. Mi trasero no tarda mucho en ponerse rojo e inflamado (lo puedo ver en una pantalla de televisor) pues Atsushi no detiene la golpiza que dura varios minutos, llegando a sacar unas cuantas lágrimas de mis ojos…pero ni aún así doy señales de que me arrepiento de mis acciones y más bien volteo a verle desafiante a los ojos.

"Mierda! Tus padres hicieron un mal trabajo contigo. Debieron haberte aleccionado de esta manera desde pequeño para que fueses más sumiso…..Lo que hago es por tu bien, Sora." Dice algo agotado Atsushi sin dejar de palmotear mis nalgas….Mentira! Mis padres son gente maravillosa, como todo mi pueblo….la gente de mi clan…puedo recordar cada uno de sus rostros felices….él es el perverso! Mis padres…..ellos nunca me castigaron recurriendo a la violencia…nunca me pusieron un dedo encima…..les extraño mucho, extraño su compañía y el amor que me demostraban cada día…..quiero volver a casa…..nunca debí haberme marchado….Esta vez no contengo más mis lágrimas y lloro profusamente, llanto que puede ser escuchado a pesar de la mordaza que obstruye mi boca.

"Lo siento, Sora pero aquí no termina tu castigo." Atsushi deja de golpearme pero igual sigo llorando. Quiero volver con mi familia y con mis amigos….incluso volver a ver al anciano -el líder del clan- me haría muy feliz. Aunque estricto y conservador, el anciano nunca fue malo conmigo y más bien, a pesar de que no compartía mi visión del mundo, los consejos que me daba eran pensando en mi bienestar….incluso él que era tan gruñón y paraba resondrándome, me guardaba afecto…en cambio Atsushi y estos hombres….por más que le llamen actos de amor a lo que hacen conmigo y se muestren cariñosos conmigo, no se preocupan por mi bienestar ni un poco….Por favor….déjenme volver a casa…..

Atsushi me pone de pie, separando mis piernas. Coloca una barra larga de fierro entre ellas y sujeta mis tobillos con grilletes a los extremos de la barra. Mis piernas están muy separadas y es muy difícil mantener el equilibrio pero debo hacerlo si no quiero caer de bruces contra el suelo. Atsushi dobla mi cuerpo en dos por la cintura hasta que consigue acercar lo suficiente mis atados brazos para pasar una soga que une mis muñecas con mis tobillos. Mi torso forma ahora un ángulo de 70 grados con respecto a mis piernas y mantenerse sobre mis dos pies es muy difícil, pero lo consigo para no caer de cara al suelo. Grito detrás de la mordaza clamando perdón y pidiendo ayuda, más Atsushi me muestra un rostro adusto.

"Esto te lo buscaste tú mismo así que no me mires así….no te voy a matar, puedes estar tranquilo…sólo aguanta, aprende y arrepiéntete….ésta es tu penitencia…" en vano sigo pidiéndole a gritos aunque no me entienda ni escuche, para tratar de transmitir con este acto y a través de los ojos mi desesperación y se apiade de mí…..la posición es difícil y dolorosa….si no me ayuda pronto, voy a caer…

Atsushi, justo antes de que caiga al suelo, se coloca detrás de mí y me sujeta de las caderas…la posición no deja de ser incómoda pero al menos ya no corro peligro de caer de cara. Atsushi sujeta la barra de metal que une mis tobillos a unos garfios que sobresalen del suelo y ya no puedo variar la posición de mis piernas siquiera un milímetro. Al cabo de unos segundos siento sus manos sujetar mi cabello. Lo divide en dos porciones y pasa ambas por delante de mi cabeza, rodeando mi cuello con ellas…..mis cabellos han crecido bastante largos y me llegan ahora más allá de la cintura, así que una vez que ha hecho esto tira de los extremos hacia atrás y siento una leve presión en el cuello.

"HMHP!

"Aguanta la respiración" es todo lo que me ordena antes de tirar de mis cabellos rubios hacia atrás a la vez que lleva su pelvis hacia adelante, clavando su hinchada polla en mi trasero. El dolor que me provoca la penetración (en especial por lo inflamada que están mis nalgas luego de haber sido palmoteadas) es opacado por la presión que ejercen mis propios cabellos sobre mi cuello…cortándome de a ratos la respiración….me falta al aire. Las estocadas de Atsushi se vuelven más violentas, así como la fuerza con que tira de mis cabellos aumenta también, asfixiándome. Sonidos animalescos comienzan a salir de mis sellados labios de desesperación. Por favor! No más!

"Los hombres que voy a traer después para ti gustan de someter a su pareja físicamente….tu dolor y sufrimiento les trae placer así que te educarán enérgicamente hasta convertirte en el esclavo perfecto….Ser esclavo no es malo, Sora. Si te comportas como lo desean será recompensado, si no lo haces, serás castigado….es simple. Ellos buscarán subyugarte pues tendrán control total sobre tu cuerpo, así que será mejor que aprendas rápido a agachar la cabeza y servir a tus amos….Descubrirás que si te olvidas de ti mismo, si dejas de ser egoísta y sólo te desvives por hacer felices a tus amos, entonces también podrás tener algo de felicidad para ti….Supongo que nunca has escuchado acerca del S&M, uh? Hn!...no le voy mucho a eso, pero puedo entender por qué lo disfrutan tanto….en especial este gusto adquirido que es la hipoxifilia…..tu cuerpo tiembla y me ajustas con más fuerzas mientras más aire deja de llegar a tus pulmones….es exqui-si-tooo!"

En el televisor puedo ver como mi cara comienza a ponerse muy roja y mis ojos parecieran querer saltar de sus órbitas…..me estoy asfixiando…voy a morir! Ayúdenme! Para mi alivio, a los pocos segundos después de haber hablado, Atsushi da unas violentas estocadas más y se corre dentro de mí, dejando ir mis cabellos. Respiro agitadamente, tomando aire fuerte por la nariz -que no es suficiente- en un desesperado intento de meter más aire a mis pulmones. Mi cara continúa muy roja pues es mucho esfuerzo querer respirar grandes cantidades de aire sólo por la nariz. Atsushi no sale de mi interior, mencionando lo bien que se siente la manera en que le ajusto mientras trato de nivelar mi respiración. Una vez que lo he conseguido, su polla abandona mi cuerpo, pero él no me suelta.

Atsushi rompe la cuerda que ata mis brazos, dejándoles libres, y me pone de pie, totalmente erguido, pero todavía sujeto al suelo de los tobillos. No tengo energía para oponérmele….estoy como en una nube. Ata mis muñecas una contra la otra y, bajando algo del techo, las sujeta a un gancho. Este gancho comienza a subir y se detiene una vez que mis brazos han quedado completamente estirados por encima de mi cabeza, apuntando al techo, distendiendo al máximo todas las articulaciones de mi cuerpo.

"Permanecerás así lo que queda de la noche…tu aleccionamiento comienza mañana temprano.." comenta Atsushi caminando en dirección de la puerta. A pesar de que no puedo moverme de mi posición, sí trato de hacerme escuchar a través de la mordaza, lanzando gritos desesperados, rogándole que me perdone y que no me deje así toda la noche, derramando vergonzosamente gruesas lágrimas que no sirven de nada….la puerta se cierra y me quedo solo….

Otra vez el recuerdo de mis padres, amigos y camaradas parece alejarse de mi memoria, sólo dejando tras de sí oscuridad, soledad y dolor…. Si lo de hace unos minutos se vuelve a repetir estoy seguro que terminaré muerto…..llegará un día en que algunos de esos hombres cometerá un error, apretará mi cuello más fuerte de lo que debe, matándome…..no volveré a ver a mis seres queridos en esta vida, posiblemente, y todavía es muy pronto para pasar a la siguiente…..no quiero morir y aunque deseo mucho volver a encontrarme con los que amo, tampoco deseo padecer de nuevo lo que he vivido ahora….no quiero morir…

**Atsushi's POV**

Abro la puerta y encuentro a Sora igual a como le dejé 8 horas atrás: con las piernas muy separadas por una barra de metal, sujetas al suelo; los brazos atados por sus muñecas, sujetos aun gancho por encima de su cabeza, obligándole a permanecer erguido el torso; y todavía con esa bola de plástico en la boca, amarrada a su cabeza. Lo único distinto es que ahora su cabeza cuelga entre sus estirados brazos como si estuviera rota; un hilo de saliva sale por sus comisuras labiales; su bello rostro tiene marcas de lágrimas secas seguramente de horas atrás; y sus hermosos ojos azules están cerrados…..sus largos cabellos dorados enmarcan esta cruda escena…a pesar de todo ha conseguido dormir, eso es bueno.

Su pequeño y flácido pene cuelga entre sus piernas, así que me arrodillo delante de él y me lo meto en la boca, despertándole en el acto. Le chupo como haría con un caramelo y él gruñe bajito, muy cansado. Los muslos de Sora tiemblan a pesar de estar sujetos, y de su amordazada boca salen sonidos de sorpresa y desespero. Levanto la vista para ver sus ojos frenéticos, como si quisiera comunicarme algo a través de esas piscinas azules de sus ojos. Sora abre mucho los ojos cuando dejo ir su pene y le muestro cuán rápido he logrado traerle a la vida nuevamente. Sin metérmelo de nuevo a la boca, juego con él, enrollando mi lengua alrededor de su erección, dándole lamidas, haciéndole saltar y rozar mi rostro juguetonamente y hasta tirando con mis dientes un poco de su piel…..Sora cierra los ojos sumido en el placer….conozco esa cara, sé lo que se viene.

"Todavía no" digo casi ronroneando, inhalando su aroma todavía dulce, pegando mi rostro a su bajo vientre. Coloco el arnés que me ha pedido su próximo cliente, apretándolo fuerte alrededor de su erección y Sora lanza un chillido que se puede oír incluso a través de la mordaza. Su pene ha quedado erecto, prisionero y, aunque lo desee, no podrá correrse a menos que esto sea removido.

Una vez hecho aquello, libero sus brazos y estos caen pesadamente a sus lados, seguramente adormecidos, sin embargo no reposan así mucho tiempo. Inclino el torso de Sora hacia adelante, y a pesar de los nuevos chillidos que me da, llevo sus brazos por detrás de su espalda, juntando sus manos como si estuviera rezando y ato sus muñecas de esta forma y éstas a su torso para que se mantengan así. El cliente ha sido muy específico con sus exigencias y los amarres, así que no puedo equivocarme.

Ato una soga alrededor de su cuello, con un nudo parecido al que se usa cuando se ejecuta a algún criminal, teniendo cuidado de no coger algún cabello dorado, los cuales acomodo en dos porciones que caen a ambos lados de su cabeza. El otro extremo de esta soga lo amarro a una estructura que cuelga del techo. Cuando termino Sora intenta pararse erguido de nuevo, pero yo se lo impido, echando de nuevo su torso hacia adelante, haciendo que la soga quede completamente estirada, pero sin ejercer presión sobre su cuello. Saco unas pesas de kilo y medio cada una y las sujeto a sus brazos, cerca del hombro, quedando éstas colgando de ellos. Sora suelta otro chillido cuando se percata del peso extra que lleva su torso hacia abajo, ajustando la soga alrededor de su cuello.

"La posición es incómoda, pero si haces fuerza y tratas de oponerte a estas pesas que te jalan, estarás bien. Depende de ti cuánto tiempo tendrás que soportar estar así, Sora. Tu amo por este día va a venir y te va a enseñar algunas cosas. Si aprendes rápido y le complaces, seguro sabrá recompensarte. Toda la semana vas a atender clientes como este caballero así que te conviene convertirte pronto en un buen….esclavo…."

El cuerpo de Sora tiembla por el esfuerzo que deben estar haciendo sus músculos para no sólo mantener esta incómoda posición, sino también para no sucumbir al cansancio y dejarse caer hacia adelante debido al peso extra y posiblemente morir ahorcado. Sora no sabe que no pienso dejarle morir y que esto se trata de no sólo una lección/castigo, sino también un test. Si desease morir se dejaría caer para que la soga le ahorque, pero no lo hace…..Sora quiere vivir y eso me complace. Sus ojos desesperados voltean a verme, muy abiertos, llenos de dolor y algo más…..me pide que no me vaya, me está suplicando que le perdone y le ayude, a través de sus expresivos ojos azules.

"Si quieres que te perdone, sobrevive esta semana y…aprende de ella. Tengo fe en ti….sé que lo conseguirás, que lo harás por mí….Sora." me agacho un poco para besar su frente y doy media vuelta sin voltear a verle de nuevo. Una vez que estoy en mi salón de cámaras, desde donde controlo todas las transmisiones y tengo acceso a todas las vistas de las cámaras colocados en cada una de las habitaciones que hay en El Zótano, coloco la imagen de Sora en la pantalla principal antes de dejar entrar a su primer cliente del día.

Sora tiembla y su cara está algo roja por el esfuerzo de mantener esa posición, más sus ojos están cerrados, concentrados en hacer que esto sea más sencillo para él y aguantar lo suficiente para no ser ahorcado por la soga. Debido a su nivel de concentración en esa tarea no se percata de la presencia del hombre que lleva una capucha de látex en su cabeza, que sólo deja ver sus ojos, nariz y boca. Este hombre está cargando un chicote bastante largo, de cuero…..se coloca peligrosamente por detrás del chico, observándole predadoramente. De un momento a otro, levanta el chicote y azota con él las nalgas desnudas de mi bello Sora, haciendo un ruido semejante a un relámpago.

"HHHNNNNNGGGGHHH!" chilla Sora a través de la mordaza pues el latigazo ha dado en el blanco, con tal fuerza y precisión que pronto marcas rojas comienzan a aparecer en la blanca piel del chico. Estas marcas, rojas y casi sangrantes, se inflaman en el acto y desde aquí casi puedo sentir el calor que emiten, cuando hago un primer plano de las mismas.

El hombre no se detiene allí. Sin dudar y con calculada precisión, asesta latigazo tras latigazo en la parte posterior del cuerpo desnudo de Sora que está presentada ante él, como una ofrenda. Glúteos, muslos, pantorrillas…..la blanca piel de todas ellas comienza a llenarse de marcas rojas y largas….El hombre no se detiene, por más que esto saca chillidos ahogados de la garganta del muchachito y hacen casi saltar su cuerpo…sacando abundantes lágrimas de esos lindos ojos azules, que cubren por completo sus ahora muy rojas mejillas. Finalmente los azotes se terminan cuando toda la piel expuesta queda marcada, roja e inflamada para las cámaras…..sin el sonido estruendoso de los latigazos, los sollozos del niño son más claros ahora…..todo su cuerpo tiembla pero en especial sus delgados muslos, lo que hace que ajuste su culito.

"De aquí en adelante, reconocerás como tu amo al hombre que lleve este chicote en su mano. No hablarás a menos que te lo indique; no te moverás a menos que te sea ordenado hacerlo; y en especial, estás prohibido de llegar al clímax a menos que tu amo te lo permita. Tu cuerpo, tu mente y tu voluntad le pertenecen exclusivamente a tu amo pues tú eres de su posesión y él puede disponer de ti a su antojo. ´Sí, amo´ y ´Gracias, amo´, son las únicas frases que podrás usar al dirigirte a tu señor, a menos que se te ordene lo contrario. Nunca titubearás en obedecer o serás castigado severamente. Está claro, esclavo?"

El hombre dice esto, parado completamente desnudo frente a donde se encuentra la cabeza del niño, quien mira hacia el suelo, todavía sollozando y babeando un poco. El hombre retira la mordaza de la boca de Sora y éste empieza a toser profusamente, tomando aire con fuerza. No sé si se demora en responder porque hace más de 10 horas que no ha podido mover la boca a causa de la mordaza, o porque todavía no entiende por completo lo que debe hacer, o simplemente por terquedad; sin embargo, el hombre no perdona nada y le voltea la cara de una cachetada que resuena en la amplia y silenciosa habitación.

"Está claro, esclavo?!" repite con más fuerza el amo, levantando de los cabellos la cabeza de Sora para obligarle a verle a los ojos. Él luce todavía un poco desorientado debido a la cachetada, pero sus ojos se ponen en alerta cuando posa su mirada sobre los pequeños y fríos ojos de su amo. Abre y cierra la boca, con labios temblorosos, sin dejar producir sonido alguno por unos segundos hasta que finalmente responde con una voz suave y apagada, quebrada, casi inaudible así que debo subir el volumen.

"Sí…a-mo…." La voz sale con mucho esfuerzo al mismo tiempo que una única lágrima se desliza por su mejilla desde su ojo izquierdo. El hombre sonríe complacido, sobando con su otra mano la mejilla inflamada del niño, donde asestó el golpe. Más que una caricia es un pellizco fuerte que hace al chico morderse los labios para no hacer ni decir nada que pueda molestar a su estricto amo. Perfecto, ya está comenzando a entender.

"Lame!" ordena firmemente el hombre, dejando ir la cabeza del niño para luego colocar su erecta polla delante de su rostro. Sora, visiblemente adolorido y cansado por la posición que es forzado a mantener, saca inmediatamente su pequeña y rosada lengua para lamer el falo de su amo. Empieza por la punta y de allí va bajando para lamer el resto una vez que el hombre se lo permite, acercando más su verga a su cara. Pasan varios largos minutos, como 10, sin embargo la lengua rosada no se detiene en su labor ni por un instante, humedeciendo todo el hinchado miembro del hombre, que soba su cabeza para indicarle a su joven esclavo que está haciéndolo bien, como si de un perro se tratase. De pronto, el hombre se abre paso a la fuerza y mete la mitad de su polla dentro de la boca del niño, sorprendiéndole y lastimándole al mismo tiempo.

"Mámamela como harías con la teta de tu madre." Sora no reacciona en un principio a sus crueles palabras, salvo por otra lágrima que escapa de su ojo….como de derrota….tan tierno…. Luego de eso, el chico no demora en obedecer y, ajustando sus labios, empieza a chupar el hinchado falo, a la vez que su amo mete más del mismo dentro de esa húmeda cavidad. Luego de otros 10 minutos durante los cuales Sora no deja ir en ningún momento el falo de su amo, el hombre comienza a follar su rostro con energía, sacando un chillido del muchachito, seguramente lastimando con la punta de su pene el fondo de la angosta garganta de Sora.

Esto no dura mucho y pronto el amo se aleja, dejando a un bastante sofocado Sora, que inhala aire fuerte, pero tratando dolorosamente mantener su posición para no sufrir las consecuencias. El hombre se coloca detrás de Sora y, cogiéndole de las caderas, clava toda su polla dentro de su culo, haciendo gritar al chico, de sorpresa y de dolor, pues todavía sus nalgas están muy inflamadas y deben dolerle a causa del contacto y choque entre sus dos cuerpos.

"Apriétame más!" gruñe el hombre, todavía enterrado hasta el fondo en Sora, quien chilla y brama como un animal herido. Como no obedece la orden, el amo sale de él y, cogiendo dos pesas más, las ata a los brazos del chico, de donde ya cuelgan otras 2 pesas….creo que con eso suma en total 8 kilos extra que debe de soportar…..Sora abre la boca en un grito mudo pues la soga alrededor de su cuello se aprieta más ya que demora en forzar sus músculos para contrarrestar ese peso extra que le jala hacia abajo. El cuerpo de Sora comienza a temblar nuevamente y sus glúteos se aprietan, para complacencia del amo, que coloca otro kilo más en cada brazo.

"GGGGGAAAAAHHHH-¡!"

"Esto no es un castigo, sino una ayuda que te doy para que comprendas lo que debes hacer y así cumplir la orden que te di antes, esclavo. Qué se dice?" Sora hace ahora mucho esfuerzo para mantenerse en posición, sus ojos casi saliéndose de sus órbitas, apretando fuerte sus dientes, con la cara muy roja y lágrimas empapando su bello rostro….intenta hablar pero no lo consigue a causa de la soga apretando dolorosamente su cuello, sin embargo, cuando ve que su amo se pone de pie para coger otra de las pesas, su voz mágicamente aparece.

"GRA—gracias…a-moo!" el hombre, complacido, no coloca las pesas y más bien retoma su posición detrás del chico, clavando su polla hasta el fondo en un solo movimiento, ágil y preciso. Por el gruñido que sale de su boca asumo que esta vez el interior de Sora está como a él le gusta: muy ajustado. Y no sólo eso, por el esfuerzo, el cuerpo del chico ahora tiembla más que nunca, sus músculos apretándose convulsivamente, casi como si diera espasmos, así que el hombre debe estar sintiendo todo esto. así enterrado en su culo como está.

Las embestidas no se hacen esperar y cada una tiene tal fuerza que pareciera que Sora va a perder el equilibrio en cualquier instante, provocando así que la soga ajuste más su delgado cuello….o tal vez lo rompa. Esto mismo debe estar pasando por la cabeza del muchachito pues en su rostro predomina ahora sólo un sentimiento además del dolor: miedo. No, no miedo, absoluto terror. El hombre gime alto al mismo tiempo que se corre dentro de Sora, bañando sus entrañas con su semilla. Una vez que sale de su culo, se para delante del chico con su pene por delante y esta vez no necesita decir nada para que el niño sepa qué hacer.

Con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, Sora limpia el falo del hombre lamiendo cada centímetro con mucho cuidado. Luego de que ha limpiado todo el semen del ahora flácido miembro viril de su amo, por un momento no sabe qué hacer ya que el hombre no se mueve de su sitio, esperando por algo más.

"Gracias…a…mo" murmura Sora, totalmente derrotado, agachando la vista al suelo. El amo soba su cabeza, diciéndole lo bien que se ha portado y prometiéndole una recompensa. Camina unos pasos, coge un objeto de la mesa que tiene cerca y lo clava en el culo de Sora, luego de lubricarlo, haciendo gruñir al chico….es un vibrador y ya está encendido…es uno bastante grande y con pequeñas protuberancia en toda su superficie, como púas redondeadas.

"AAAYYYY! NNNGGGHH! AA-¡" gimotea alto Sora, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan. Hn! Ya es más sencillo meter cosas allí, pero no voy a permitir que practiquen fisting con él hasta que esté por cumplir 15 años; sería un desperdicio adelantar el proceso y aflojarle tanto antes de tiempo. Sora deja caer un poco su cuerpo y la soga aprieta más su cuello, cortando su voz de golpe. Recién ahora recuerdo el arnés que coloqué en los genitales de Sora y que los han mantenido en estado de erección hasta este momento…. La cámara me muestra como su pene todavía erecto, salta un poco y está de un color oscuro bastante doloroso de ver…el vibrador en el cuelo del chico lo está haciendo saltar pues necesita correrse y no puede hacerlo.

"Puedes correrte ahora, mi bello esclavo." Menciona el hombre, liberando los genitales del chico del arnés. Sora no eyacula mucho, nunca lo hace debido a que todavía es muy joven, pero esta vez lo hace con fuerza, así que no demora mucho en vaciarse, manchado el suelo bajo suyo, lanzando un grito lastimero al aire.

"Gracias…amo" dice con voz llorosa, Sora, pintando una sonrisa en el rostro de su amo. El hombre retira el vibrador del culo del chico; retira las pesas, una a una, tomándose su tiempo; desata los brazos que todavía parecieran estar rezando; libera las piernas acalambradas del niño y, esto hace que, exhausto, Sora caiga de bruces contra el suelo claro que no llega a golpearse el rostro gracias a los rápidos reflejos de su amo y señor.

El chico queda tendido en el suelo, sobre sus propios fluidos, viendo como su amo se marcha para luego ser remplazado por otro. Este nuevo individuo, mucho más gordo e imponente que el anterior, latiguea su espalda con el mismo chicote que usó el otro amo, haciendo gritar al niño.

"Cabeza al suelo, tobillos arriba, culo levantado. Ahora!" ordena el hombre sin dejar de latiguear cuanta piel joven tiene a su alcance, haciendo gritar a Sora que busca protegerse de alguna manera de tal agresión. Sora no se atreve a preguntar de qué habla, pero es obvio que no comprende lo que el hombre le está pidiendo, sin embargo es un chico listo y, a pesar del dolor de los chicotazos, comienza a adoptar la posición que se le ha ordenado, claro que no deja de ser latigueado hasta que lo hace bien.

Esta será una larga semana para él pues sólo recibirá la visita de clientes como estos, ya que tiene muchas otras posiciones que aprender y memorizar antes que la semana termine. Posiciones, amarres, órdenes en código…..todo esto lo irá aprendiendo a través del permio y castigo que estos hombres están prestos a otorgarle pues es placentero para ellos. Debo admitir que también me excita mucho, más sólo he conseguido correrme una vez ahora viendo esto y creo que ya tengo suficiente. Sora es lindo y es divertido entrenarle, pero todavía prefiero a las niñas, además….cuando termine su entrenamiento y se rinda a mis pies, perderé por completo el interés en él…..siempre pasa así conmigo…

Los latigazos cesan y puedo constatar con alegría que Sora ya está colocado como se lo han pedido: boca abajo, con la cara recostada sobre el suelo de lado, los brazos estirados hacia atrás cogiendo y levantando en el aire sus tobillos, con la pelvis sin tocar el suelo, levantando y protruyendo así su culo hacia arriba y atrás. Sus muslos están muy separados así que despliegan perfectamente su entrada posterior al amo, quien se posiciona frente a ese apetecible culo, apuntando su erección hacia la enrojecida entrada.

"AAAAAYYYYyy….aaaannHH….." grita Sora cuando el grueso falo del hombre le penetra por detrás de una sola vez, golpeando sus nalgas con sus peludas pelotas. El hombre tira de sus cabellos cuando Sora pierde por un segundo la posición, descendiendo un poco su cuerpo. Tira tan fuerte que veo algunas hebras largas quedarse entre los dedos del hombre cuando éste le deja ir y comienza con sus embestidas….voy a tener que cobrarle extra por eso. No es un daño permanente, pero no puede hacer eso cada vez que venga…..el cabello dorado de Sora es una de sus mejores características.

Cuando esta semana termine estoy seguro que no faltará mucho para que el chico se resigne por completo a su nueva vida y comencemos en serio con la producción de películas y álbumes de fotos y todo los demás productos que saco al mercado y por los que soy famoso en este negocio. Después de que termine su día le iré a visitar, le besaré como otras noches y me recostaré a su lado por unas horas, abrazándole….así pronto caerá en cuenta también que del único que podrá recibir algo de afecto *sincero* seré yo y buscará apegarse a mí para conseguirlo…..tengo tantas cosas que compartir con Sora antes de buscar un nuevo juguete al cual entrenar…..quiero hacer el amor con él, hacer que el bello niño se entregue a mí libremente, antes de que crezca y deba decirle adiós.

* * *

_**RedGlossyLips, **__están en lo cierto, le han de arrebatar los ojos una vez que ya haya cumplido su ciclo en aquel lugar U_U sin embargo, obviamente, eso no va a llegar a ocurrir….la pregunta es cómo ;)_

_**Sonozaku-eimu, **__1) Sus ojos le dan su nombre así que sólo está permitido de quitarse los lentes cuando no le filman, o sea algunas veces mientras duerme. Reglas estrictas. 2) El dinero que pagan determina lo que pueden o no pueden hacer cada cliente dentro de la habitación con el chico. Eso incluye el número de veces que pueden correrse dentro suyo también….Lastimar de cierta manera el *producto* es un coste adicional, como se puede leer en este capítulo *_* 3) Sí, por eso coloqué a ese personaje, exactamente las razones que diste XD…..soy mala, hn :) No, mentira, sólo trato de que las acciones de mis villanos vayan de acorde a su perfil U_U es difícil a veces…..sólo a veces ;)_

_**MoonyCakey, **__sí, el momento de la revancha es muy bueno (y viendo todo el rencor que es capaz de guardar Kurapika hacia sus enemigos, también algo espeluznante), pero las circunstancias lo harán más triste y devastador que glorioso….U_U superará lo vivido? Tiene que hacerlo…..es un chico fuerte._

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y PMs :D El siguiente capítulo devela algo más oscuro detrás de la gente que trabaja para Atsushi….una lección extra._

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	8. Extra Lesson: Out of sight, out of mind

_El título del capítulo anterior iba así: "what doesn't kill you makes you stringer" En castellano: "Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte" :) sólo para aclarar eso_

_ADVERTENCIAS: lime_

* * *

**Miyuki's POV**

"Doctora! Siempre es un gusto recibirle en este lugar. Su presencia ilumina estos oscuros pasillos de mi humilde…morada…" otra de las frases cursis con que suele recibirme Atsushi cada vez que bajo a este antro de perdición para cumplir con mi parte del trato….aunque ahora no he venido para eso.

Hace unos días analicé la muestra de ese muchachito, su más reciente adquisición, el tal Sora y, buscando genes defectuosos en su ADN, me di con la sorpresa de que no era un humano ordinario….se trataba de un kuruta. De ese pueblo sólo tengo referencias a través de la literatura y la información que se tiene no es muy exacta ni mucho menos científica pues siempre han sido una tribu muy aislada y, con el paso del tiempo su número se ha reducido considerablemente…..la comunidad de cazadores de la que mi esposo forma parte reconoce que tan sólo queda un clan y que su número no supera los 200 especímenes. A través de él fue que di con el genoma de los kuruta (único mísero dato científico sobre ellos) con el cual pude determinar el origen de Sora.

Se trata, desde mi punto de vista científico, una especie en peligro de extinción y, tener la posibilidad de observar, examinar y experimentar con uno de ellos es única. Es lamentable que tal criatura haya caído en manos de un sujeto como Atsushi, pero el mundo no es perfecto. Yo no comparto los intereses pervertidos de este hombre ni mucho menos estoy de acuerdo con la manera como gana dinero a partir de la explotación de estos niños y niñas, sin embargo no es mi lugar juzgar como la gente consigue los medios para hacer su fortuna….de la misma manera que él no juzga lo que hago yo para ganar dinero, aunque sé que tampoco lo agrada.

Somos colaboradores y eso es todo. Él me da las muestras que solicito y yo a su vez me hago cargo de los inconvenientes que surgen a raíz de obligar a jovencitas fértiles a mantener relaciones sexuales sin protección, además de eliminar los especímenes cuando cumplen 15 años: yo les inyecto una dosis letal de veneno y él dispone de los cuerpos en su crematorio….ha funcionado por los años que llevamos colaborando uno con el otro. No recurriría a Atsushi de no ser porque es ilegal extraer muestras de material genético de las personas, llámese semen y óvulos, sin su consentimiento…..cosa que no se consigue seguido.

Las parejas o personas solteras que recurren a mí lo hacen con requerimientos específicos sobre cómo desean que sean los bebés por los cuales me están pagando mucho dinero para que consiga. Conseguir un bebé determinado es una tarea titánica y casi imposible, además de peligrosa pues el robo de bebés no es algo que pase desapercibido por las autoridades, así que haciendo uso de mis habilidades como doctora he recurrido a métodos más prácticos: fabrico los bebés.

Aunque la ciencia todavía no ha progresado lo suficiente para manipular el ADN como necesito que se haga, no es la única manera. Color de ojos, tono de piel, cabello….todo está inscrito en el ADN y pasa de padres a hijos, lo único que necesito es una muestra de los padres con las características que busco y eso es todo….allí es donde entra Atsushi. El negocio que maneja me da acceso a una gran cantidad de muestras libres de problemas legales y de muy alta calidad pues los especímenes que consigue son siempre hermosos y de características muy variadas. Recoger muestra de los especímenes machos es sencillo, algo que él y su amigo Satoru pueden hacer por ellos mismos…como han venido haciendo con Sora hasta ahora. En cambio de las hembras me encargo yo.

Atsushi no quiere que ninguna de las jovencitas que trabajan para él quede embarazada así que lo primero que hace cuando consigue una es llamarme para que yo le esterilice. Si la niña o muchachita tiene características que busco o rasgos inusuales, me quedo con sus óvulos y los preservo en mi laboratorio hasta que encuentre con que fertilizar el óvulo para el comprador que lo pida. Tengo una basta colección debidamente catalogada de acuerdo a las características específicas de los especímenes, lo que hace sencillo encontrar lo que necesito. Además cuento con unas 20 madres sustitutas que viven en un sitio parecido a éste sólo que más pequeño y que está debajo de mi laboratorio. Ellas sólo están allí como receptoras de los embriones que coloco en sus úteros; su única función es parir a los bebés…..uno tras otro.

Varias de ellas, después de parir muchas veces, mueren por diferentes causas y tengo que recurrir a Atsushi para que disponga de los cadáveres. Mi esposo se encarga de proveerme de madres sustitutas secuestrando jovencitas huérfanas que vagan solas por las calles, así que no tengo problemas en ese sentido. Lo que sí resultaría problemático es no contar con una fuente que me suplemente de muestras, pero para eso tengo a Atsushi, afortunadamente. Dentro de cada madre sustituta debo implantar un promedio de 6 huevos, de los cuales muchas veces uno o ninguno llega a retenerse en su útero, y las muestras se pierden. Sin embargo, algunas veces también llegan a implantarse 3 embriones y 9 meses después nacen trillizos…..es algo asombroso.

Si el comprador no desea quedarse con los 3, generalmente conservo los bebés de sobra (si no les hayo otro comprador) dependiendo de mis necesidades. Yo no les crío por su puesto, pero tengo gente para que lo haga. Una vez que llegan a cierta edad o bien Atsushi les compra o yo me las quedo para utilizar sus vientres y seguir así con mi próspero negocio….pues es próspero en verdad….mis clientes están dispuestos a pagar mucho dinero por un bebé o bebés con las características que buscan. Lo que hagan después con ellos no es asunto mío, sin embargo sé que varios de ellos (parejas principalmente) les crían como a sus hijos, así que llegan a tener una vida feliz….cosa que no puedo decir de los especímenes que retiene Atsushi aquí en…El Sótano.

"Y quien es esta bella criatura? Mmmm…..esos ojos….me recuerdas a tu madre…..era igual de preciosa a tu edad…" menciona Atsushi, acercándose a E-126, la jovencita que he traído para el apareamiento programado para hoy. E-126 tiene 12 años y aunque es algo joven para soportar un embarazo, su cuerpo está listo para hacerlo y ella es la única que cuenta con las características físicas que deseo por lo que le he escogido para esta operación. La jovencita de la que extraje los óvulos de los que ella fue concebida estuvo en este lugar hace tiempo….me sorprende que Atsushi recuerde algo tan tribial como la identidad de esa muchachita, una de las miles que ha retenido aquí en varios años.

Los ojos de Sora no son azules como Atsushi le publicita y, aunque lo valioso de él es su habilidad para cambiar el color de sus ojos a rojo, quiero que su descendencia sea optimizada. E-126 tiene la piel blanca como Sora, y cabellos rubios algo más pálidos que los suyos, pero sus ojos sí son de un color azul verdoso muy exótico y bello, como el resto de su rostro y cuerpo. El problema con E-126 es que no es una kuruta así que el bebé que resulte de este apareamiento no será 100% kuruta, pero no me interesa pues….me voy a quedar con éste. Sea niño o niña, me lo voy a quedar y le voy a dar un nombre. Le criaré para que continúe con mi legado, no como a un hijo pero sí como a mi heredero. No sé si sus ojos podrán volverse rojos como los de Sora por ser de sangre mixta pero eso es lo de menos.

"E-126 no está aquí para satisfacer tus deseos sino para aparearse con Sora, como habíamos acordado. Llévanos de una vez donde él que mi tiempo es valioso." Atsushi deja de toquetear y besuquear a la muchachita que he traído desnuda y tirando de la cuerda atada a su cuello. Es la primera vez que sale del sótano de mi laboratorio así que está algo nerviosa. Ella nació allí mismo, al igual que sus 2 hermanas, las cuales fueron entregadas a sus dueños. Ella permaneció conmigo para servir de madre sustituta pero aunque me hubiese gustado esperar un par de años más para que quede embarazada, debe ser ahora…..y hoy día pues comenzó a menstruar algunos meses atrás y hoy es el día perfecto para que se fertilice uno de sus óvulos.

Si bien la fertilización in vitro y posterior inseminación es conveniente, ésta vez no deseo eso. Atsushi me va a seguir proveyendo de muestras suficientes de Sora para hacer eso mismo y conseguir un buen producto que ofrecer a mis clientes. Lo que busco ahora es la concepción de mi heredero y deseo que se haga de la manera tradicional, como resultado del sexo. Mi esposo dice que soy una romántica, pero me ha apoyado en esta decisión….aunque no hayan muchas razones científicas para hacerlo de esta manera. Tal vez lo que busco es éste sea distinto a los otros bebés que nacerán como producto de la semilla de Sora y que, según me ha dicho Atsushi, sus clientes están interesados en adquirir…..

"Aquí le tienes! Como verás, lo he estado preparando para este momento. Cuando esa linda criatura que te acompaña monte a Sora, él no podrá hacer otra cosa más que correrse dentro suyo." Menciona Atsushi mostrando un primer plano de lo que ocurre dentro de la habitación de Sora, en el gran televisor ubicado frente a nosotras.

Sora está atado, boca arriba, a una mesa no muy alta. Sus brazos y piernas forman un ángulo de 90 grados con respecto a su torso, estirados hacia sus lados…..mostrando una gran flexibilidad. Su culo está ubicado al borde de la mesa por un lado y su cabeza cuelga por el otro lado. Un hombre folla su culo a un ritmo demasiado acelerado e incómodo, mientras que otro folla su cara lenta pero violentamente. Marcas de correazos, mordidas y uñas adornan su torso desnudo, al igual que vibradores colocados estratégicamente en la base de su pene y sus pezones, para estimularle….lo que han conseguido pues el chico está erecto. Un anillo mantiene su erección en posición y le impide correrse. Finalmente, un detalle adicional….el chico tiene una venda sobre los ojos….

"Por qué está vendado?" no he visto muchos videos de él y no por largo tiempo. Solamente solicité algunos una vez que descubriera que se trataba de un kuruta, para verle en acción, estudiar su comportamiento. Ya le había visto en fotos y sabía que era perfecto y hermoso, más lo que buscaba era conocer su carácter. Me hubiese gustado poder haberle observado en otro ambiente y haberle estudiado adecuadamente antes de ser entrenado en este sitio, pero debo aceptar lo que me ha tocado.

"El muchachito ha sido acondicionado para sólo sentir placer con hombres mayores, como yo, así que no reaccionará como esperas si le fuerzas a tener sexo con esa bella señorita…lo que le pone duro es tener pollas follando cada uno de sus orificios, como puedes darte cuenta…una vez que ella le monte, liberaré sus genitales y se correrá dentro de ella sin problemas, como lo deseas, pero no lo hará si le ve." Han pasado pocas semanas desde que Atsushi le trajera aquí y ya ha convertido a Sora en un pervertido que sólo siente placer cuando se lo proveen viejos mañosos….qué desperdicio! No queda mucho entonces del kuruta que era al llegar a la ciudad….Ya le ha arruinado por completo…no queda nada que me interese de él ahora salvo su material genético.

Le pido a Atsushi que me ayude con E-126 y él accede gustoso como anticipaba. Mientras vemos como Sora tiene sexo con esos dos hombres, Atsushi lleva su mano derecha entre las piernas de E-126 y comienza a estimularle allí. Para garantizar el éxito de la operación le he inyectado afrodisíacos y otras sustancias a la jovencita, así que Atsushi no demora en llevarle al orgasmo tan sólo con sus dedos. Ella estaba algo asustada con lo que veíamos en la pantalla del televisor así que esto le ha relajado. Los dedos de Atsushi están muy húmedos ahora., se lo muestra a ella y luego le echa sobre una mesa. Una vez allí, coloca su cabeza entre las piernas de la chica y comienza a darle sexo oral. Los gemidos de E-126 no se dejan esperar.

Los hombres se corren dentro de Sora, por ambos extremos, y salen de su cuerpo sin mucha ceremonia. El chico queda con la cabeza colgando por un extremo de la mesa, con semen saliendo de su boca y su culo, todavía visiblemente excitado, con su erección apuntando al techo. Gemidos de dolor salen de su boca. Los vibradores no han parado de estimularle y ese anillo alrededor de su pene impide que se corra…ya es hora.

Aparto delicadamente a Atsushi de la jovencita y él se la entrega a uno de sus asistentes. Éste, un hombre grande y fornido, levanta a la chica como si no pesara nada.

"Haz lo que te enseñaron. No falles" le ordeno a E-126 en la voz más autoritaria que poseo y ella asiente con la cabeza. Mientras el hombre lleva a E-126 a donde se encuentra Sora, Atsushi se para a mi costado frente al televisor para que veamos juntos la escena, con intereses distintos respecto a lo que va a suceder a continuación.

"Tengo entendido que el niño debe morir una vez que me hagas extraerle los ojos, sin embargo, aunque pienso cumplir con lo que pides, no sería más productivo hacer que te diga donde se encuentra oculta su gente? De ese modo podríamos conseguir más especímenes tú y yo…" los kuruta son una especie en peligro de extinción. El que trate de preservar parte de su genética produciendo bebés de sangre mixta a partir de las muestras de Sora, no se compara con mi ideal de producir bebés de pura sangre que salven la raza…y me den mucho dinero. Por ser tan escasos y exóticos, estoy segura que esos bebés se venderían a precios exorbitantes.

"Crees que no he pensado en eso? Tengo una manera de sacarle esa información más no te la voy a entregar a ti. El Genei Ryodan está ofreciendo una gran suma de dinero por una pista sobre el paradero de su clan, el último que queda. Se los daré a ellos pues son lo suficientemente fuertes para conseguir dominar a una tribu completa de furiosos y fuertes kurutas. También….quiero hacerlo antes de que se enteren de la existencia de Sora…..si eso ocurre y no me matan cuando vengan por él, igual me quedaré sin nada…..Ellos siempre se enteran de estas cosas, tarde o temprano, pues es parte de su trabajo" tiene razón. Tener a este chico aquí, del que ya varios saben su existencia aunque no sepan que se trata de un kuruta, es peligroso. Sé muy bien lo que esos sujetos son capaces por mi esposo….no hay manera que podamos evadirles por mucho tiempo más si están buscando pistas sobre el clan kuruta. Si obtienen la información que están buscando, irán hasta allí, cumplirán con su trabajo y allí terminará todo.

"Sin embargo, hay otra proposición que quiero hacerte, Miyuki-sensei." E-126 y el hombre que se la llevó aparecen en el video. Él le coloca sobre la mesa, con las piernas abiertas a ambos lados de la pelvis de Sora. Los vibradores son removidos y el niño gime una vez más, suplicando débilmente que le dejen correrse. E-126 coloca el erecto pero pequeño pene bajo su entrada y lleva su cuerpo un poco hacia abajo, introduciendo dentro suyo la punta. Ella no es virgen. Mi esposo ha estado aleccionándole y preparándole para este día durante 3 semanas, teniendo cuidado de nunca eyacular dentro de ella…sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Sora gimotea y gruñe pidiendo algo más fuerte que le dejen correrse….

"Atsushi-san! Por..por favor! Dé—déje…me…ah!" suplica Sora tratando de elevar su pelvis para meter más de su pene en E-126, desesperadamente a pesar de que está sujeto contra la mesa…repugnante. Atsushi sonríe a mi costado, con un bulto bajo sus pantalones….al menos tiene la decencia de vestir ropa cuando vengo a visitarle. Le insto a que me diga lo que tiene que ofrecer.

"Una vez que consiga la información y se la entregue a el Genei Ryodan, les voy a pedir que te dejen ir con ellos. Les diré que quieres disecar y tomar muestras de los individuos pues deseas estudiar esos raros especímenes antes de que les maten y se extingan y todas esas estúpidas razones científicas que me dijiste al teléfono. No les hablaré sobre tu verdadero propósito de robar los óvulos así que puedes estar tranquila, aunque te aconsejo ser discreta al respecto….si te descubren te matarán seguramente o te harán algo peor, y todavía te necesito…..Claro, sólo si estás dispuesta a correr el riesgo…"

Sus palabras me excitan y a la vez me asustan un poco…en verdad es un gran riesgo, pero….lo que puedo ganar a raíz de ello es bastante…..una fortuna inimaginable, especialmente después de que sea anunciada al mundo la masacre de la última tribu kuruta…su total extinción. Una vez que se hayan vendido los ojos, la gente buscará revenderlos hasta que los coleccionistas queden satisfechos. Si tiempo después aparecen a la venta bebés kurutas sería-…claro que tendría que ofrecerlos de uno en uno, para que no pierdan su rareza y se corra la voz…no, debo ser cuidadosa al respecto para que no me descubran…tal vez podría- hn! Atsushi me tiene enganchada esta vez…..a pesar del peligro, no hay forma de que me niegue. Las maneras de conseguir dinero con ellos es infinita y además, la posibilidad de estudiarles es única.

"Y cuánto me costaría este favor tuyo?" E-126 termina de meter el falo de Sora en su coño y pronto comienza a moverse de arriba abajo. El chico gime descontroladamente, seguramente no reconociendo lo que está sucediendo sobre él más sí inmerso en lo placentero que esto le resulta….como cualquier animal haría…. El hombre que está a su lado retira o más bien rompe aquello que aprisiona los genitales de Sora y éste no demora mucho en correrse dentro de mi chica. Ella, como se le ha instruido, permanece sobre él, con su pene enterrado hasta el fondo, sin dejar escapar la valiosa semilla del chico, para garantizar el éxito del apareamiento.

"Nada que no puedas darme. Quiero que me entregues dos de esos pequeños kurutas al año, una vez que hallan alcanzado la edad apropiada para comenzar su entrenamiento aquí." Eso suena razonable….

"Tú pagarás por su mantenimiento y sólo les retendré conmigo hasta los 5 años, de ahí en adelante tu te encargarás de ellos." Atsushi quiere que me los quede por más tiempo pero no consigue convencerme y al final acepta mis términos. Sí, esto promete ser un negocio muy lucrativo para ambos….tal vez no consiga traer muchas muestras de óvulos de la tribu, pero conseguiré fertilizar todos durante los 3 años que todavía Sora permanecerá en este lugar. Me quedaré con dos de las criaturas, un macho y una hembra, para poder reproducirlos una vez que se me terminen las muestras….no hay pierde. Como lo veo, estoy haciéndole un favor al mundo evitando la extinción definitiva de esta raza.

E-126 es removida de Sora y traída de nuevo hasta mí. Es colocada sobre la mesa y le obligo a echarse y abrirse de piernas para poder examinarle. Ella también ha llegado al orgasmo mientras montaba al muchachito, así que hay más posibilidades de que la copulación haya sido un éxito, sin embargo…

"Volveré para repetir lo mismo por 4 días más. Si después de eso todavía no ocurre nada, lo repetiremos el siguiente mes, de acuerdo?" Atsushi me pide a cambio que le entregue uno de los niños que me sobran como compensación y acepto de inmediato. En este momento sólo tengo un muchachito de 10 años al cual estaba preparando como semental y que ayudaba a mantener aseado el lugar donde están cautivas las madres sustitutas, pero puedo prescindir de él. Es bonito y bastante útil, más este proyecto para concebir a mi heredero mitad kuruta es mucho más importante.

"Este jovencita es bastante joven para cargar con un bebé…..conseguirá llevar el embarazo a su término?" pregunta Atsushi mientras me acompaña a donde tengo estacionado el vehículo en el que he venido.

"Es cierto que hay más riesgos para alguien de su edad quedar embarazada, sin embargo tiene todas las facultades físicas para cargar con el bebé durante los 9 meses de gestación. El peligro radica en que su cuerpo todavía no ha madurado lo suficiente como para soportar el stress que significa parir un bebé, lo que incrementa la mortalidad materna en su grupo etáreo exorbitantemente, aún si se le practica una cesárea. Sin embargo, su vida no me interesa sino la del bebé. Si debe morir para dar a luz a esa criatura que así sea. Ella es fácilmente remplazable; ese bebé, no."

Atsushi hace una mueca de desagrado en respuesta a mis palabras, más eso es todo. Le gusta la chica, eso es más que obvio, pero no le interesa lo suficiente como para interferir en mis planes….nadie le interesa lo suficiente, ni siquiera Sora, al que le profesa amor al finalizar cada día como parte del acondicionamiento…..su fascinación con los kuruta comenzó hace mucho tiempo y por eso está dedicando tanto tiempo y empeño en ese chico; más eso es todo…..en general, ninguno de ellos vuelve a capturar su atención cuando cumplen 15 años, que es cuando me llama para ponerles a dormir definitivamente….Él no es capaz de matarles, menos violentamente, por eso requiere de mis servicios; sin embargo no tiene problema alguno con deshacerse de sus cuerpos….quién le entiende.

Una vez que llego a mi vehículo, E-126 y yo partimos de inmediato de regreso al laboratorio.

**Normal POV**

Miyuki-sensei volvió, como dijo, con E-126 a ver a Sora por 4 días más. A los diez días de la primera cita de apareamiento entre E-126 y Sora, hizo la primera prueba de embarazo usando la sangre de la chica…la doctora sonrió satisfecha cuando constató que ya no había necesidad de volver al siguiente mes a ese lugar pues había logrado su objetivo.

* * *

_**MoonyCakey, RedGlossyLips, sonozaku_eimu, **__gracias por sus comentarios :) ya falta poco para el desenlace, sin embargo todavía queda ver si- no, nada de spoilers XD_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	9. Lesson 8: Be a good loser

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / shota / non-con / lemon_

* * *

**Kurapika's POV**

"No te escucho maullar!" grita enfadado mi nuevo amo mientras embiste mi culo con violencia, golpeando mis adoloridas e inflamadas nalgas con su huesuda pelvis.

"Miii- miiAAA-uuu…aauuuu…." Es lo único que consigo sacar de mi boca, pues mi cuello está siendo ajustado por mi propio cabello, cortando de a ratos el aire que llega a mis pulmones. Mi nuevo amo tiene un gusto especial por los gatos y me ha disfrazado como uno: orejas peludas sobre mi cabeza y una cola larga de gato que se sujeta de mi culo, por dentro, con unas bolas de metal. También ha colocado guantes con apariencia de garras en mis manos y pies y me ha amarrado, no muy fuerte, una cinta roja con un cascabel en la base de mi pene.

La vestimenta es degradante al igual que los sonidos que me obliga a hacer, más lo peor de todo y que más me asusta es la manera como me está follando. Tengo el cuerpo doblado en dos por la cintura; mi piernas totalmente estiradas y tiradas hacia arriba y atrás, con los pies por encima de mi cabeza. Mis piernas se mantienen así pues las estoy sujetando con mis brazos, los cuales se doblan por el codo, atrapando mis piernas a la altura de las rodillas entre mi brazo y antebrazo, de cada lado. Mis manos (garras) están sujetas entre sí por las muñecas con una soguilla. Esto es incómodo más no peligroso como lo….otro…

Mis largos cabellos rubios están divididos en dos porciones, las cuales dan dos vueltas alrededor de mi cuello. Los extremos están atados alrededor de mis tobillos. Mi nuevo amo embiste mi culo salvajemente pues soy una….gatita en celo….a la que debe satisfacer por ser tan….seductora. Su…instrumento de amor, como le llama…..llega muy hondo dentro de mí a causa de esta posición, golpeando mis entrañas, haciéndome gimotear y haciendo sonar el cascabel en mi pene con cada embestida que da. Duele mucho.

"MiiiaaUUUU…uuu" su pinga, aunque no es gruesa, tiene un piercing en la punta que lastima mi interior más que provocarme placer, sacando lágrimas de mis ojos cuando se traba en su recorrido. Eso, sumado a la manera con que su falo empuja las bolas que mantienen la cola en su lugar, intensifican mi malestar. Este piercing es del mismo color que los aretes que días atrás otro de mis amos puso en mis orejas y el piercing que atraviesa de lado a lado mi pezón derecho. Me dolió mucho cuando me los colocaron más no me desmayé, como sí lo hice anoche…

_Flashback_

"_GGRRRRHHHHGGGGG!" es el sonido animalesco que sale de mi boca mientras mi…amo…..me folla por detrás, apretando con ambas manos mi cuello, cada vez más fuerte, dejándome sin aire._

_Puedo verme en el espejo y sé que él también puede hacerlo pues está frente a nosotros. Mi rostro está muy rojo, casi morado; tengo la lengua afuera y los ojos muy abiertos. Intento transmitir a través de mi mirada que ya no aguanto más para que por favor se apiade de mí y se detenga, porque si no me voy a morir, sin embargo él no comprende o bien no le importa, apretando más mi cuello, como tratando de exprimirlo con sus dedos._

_Estoy en 4, con mis manos y rodillas contra el suelo y las extremidades inmovilizadas con grilletes y cadenas, restringiendo todos mis movimientos, obligándome a mantener la posición de perro. Todo mi cuerpo está cubierto con marcas rojas y largas pues cometí el error de levantar un poco la cabeza cuando se me había ordenado permanecer en posición de completa sumisión….muy torpe de mi parte! Sin embargo, prefiero los latigazos, chicotazos y nalgadas a que me…ahorquen…_

_Mi amo gruñe más fuerte haciendo más presión sobre mi cuello, hasta casi romperlo. Grito con todas mis fuerzas, sin embargo no escucho que salga voz alguna de mi boca. La vista se me nubla…..todo se va oscureciendo….no siento mi cuerpo…..escucho gemir fuerte a mi amo, gritando exaltado lo bien que he ordeñado su polla….y entonces todo se pone negro…_

* * *

_Abro los ojos despacio y lo primero que noto es algo golpeando el fondo de mi garganta y algo más golpeando mi trasero. Escucho voces más no comprendo lo que se dice. Poco a poco comienzo a recobrar por completo el conocimiento y caigo en cuenta que hay dos hombres conmigo: uno de ellos está follando mi cara y otro mi culo…..no estoy amarrado ni tampoco nadie me sujeta más no puedo mover un músculo._

"_Te adoro, Sora! Tú eres el mejor de todos, mi favorito!...Atesoro cada foto y video que ha salido de ti! Y recordaré este momento de pasión entre tú y yo siempre…..Aquí te doy algo para que me recuerdes!" gruñe al final el hombre, vaciando toda su semilla en el fondo de mi garganta. Me coge la cabeza para que no pueda alejarme, pero no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera...toso un poco cuando parte de su semen pasa a mis vías respiratorias, más eso es todo. Su compañero hace lo mismo en mi culo, pero sale antes de vaciarse por completo para embarrar mi abdomen con su semen….se ha terminado…._

_Fin del flashback_

"Mmiirr….ah!...miaUUuuuuu" Por unos instantes finales creí que moriría y sentí temor así como un desolador alivio…no quiero vivir eso de nuevo. Mi amo ha colocado sus manos sobre mis pantorrillas y, ahora que está completamente inmerso en el placer del momento, aprieta sus manos, aplastando mis pantorrillas, bajándolas y abriéndolas más, de tal manera que mis caballos atados a mis tobillos, se ajustan mucho más alrededor de mi cuello….asfixiándome.

"M-ahhhhh-u-¡!"

"Eres una gatita traviesa~~ me estás ajustando más rico que antes….tanto quieres quedar preñada?...mmmm?" casi ronronea mi amo a mi oído, inmerso en su sucia fantasía, aplastando mi cuerpo con su peso y, por ende, ajustando más mi cuello con mis cabellos al abrir demasiado mis piernas con esta acción…No! No quiero-¡!...lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos cuando me doy cuenta que otra vez mi vista empieza a oscurecerse, más no dejo de maullar para él….lágrimas amargas que sólo sirven para traer a mi mente un último humillante recuerdo antes de perecer seguramente…..

_Flashback_

"_Sora…" susurra una voz familiar cerca de donde estoy recostado en la cama. El día ha terminado, el primer día de una larga semana que promete traer más horrores como los que he vivido hoy. El cuerpo me duele, cada centímetro duele mucho, más el dolor punzante que siento en el cuello es el que al final me hace estallar en llanto. Ya no tengo dificultad para respirar, pero la intensidad de esos momentos de asfixia y desesperación no me abandonan…..todo mi cuerpo tiembla de miedo, por el llanto, y….el dolor. Lloro como haría un niño pequeño pidiendo la protección de sus padres: amarga y tristemente._

"_Sssshhh…ya pasó….ven a mí…." Dice en voz baja Atsushi, sentándose a mi lado, muy cerca de mí, sobando con su callosa mano mi cabeza y bajando desde allí por mi lado hasta mi cadera. Es la primera muestra de afecto que he recibido en mucho tiempo y, guiado por un impulso, recuesto mi cabeza en su regazo, buscando el alivio que su toque promete darme, llorando con más fuerza._

_Atsushi continúa sobando con una mano mi cabeza, jugando con mis cabellos, mientras que con la otra, acaricia mi cuerpo, delineando con sus toscos dedos cada una de las marcas que hay sobre él. No pienso los motivos por los que me toca así, ni en el hecho de que ambos estamos desnudos, sólo me reconforto recibiendo el afecto que sus acciones se esfuerzan por transmitir mientras, recostado en su regazo como estoy, encojo mi cuerpo como un ovillo, acurrucándome más a él, pidiéndole silenciosamente que me proteja y aleje de mí todo lo malo…..como si se tratara de mi padre._

"_Ya te sientes mejor?" pregunta Atsushi luego de unos minutos acariciándome por todas partes, luego que mi llanto se volviera tan sólo sollozos. Un dedo suyo va hasta la raja entre mis nalgas y se mete por el agujero que esconden, más yo lo ignoro, concentrado únicamente en la manera cariñosa con que peina mis cabellos con sus dedos y tararea una canción bajito, arrullándome….como haría mi madre. De igual manera ignoro su falo que está creciendo de tamaño debajo de mi cabeza, casi clavándose en mi oreja. Mis ojos se cierran de a pocos, sin que me importe como el dedo en mi trasero hurga dentro con insistencia y toscamente, ni como él hace ruidos guturales de placer mientras tararea para mí._

"_No me vas a dar un beso de buenas noches?" susurra en mi oído Atsushi, dejando de tararear. Él me retira de su regazo delicadamente para echarme de espaldas sobre la cama, con mi cabeza encima de la almohada de plumas. Atsushi me mira a los ojos, sonriendo amablemente, con su cara muy pegada a la mía. Se agacha un poco más para besar mi frente….esa acción trae a mi memoria tantas sensaciones agradables, pero principalmente me recuerdan lo que son el afecto y el amor de familia…..se siente tan bien….pero Atsushi no se detiene allí. Continúa besándome, bajando ahora por mi mejilla, despacio, hasta llegar a mi boca._

"_Mi bello Sora…." Exhala Atsushi antes de cogerme en un beso muy distinto a los anteriores…éste está lleno de pasión y….lujuria…..ahora lo sé. Sus labios besan los míos vorazmente, aplastándoles. Sus dientes muerden mis labios de a ratos, pero sin romperlos, sólo….tirando de ellos, mientras que su gruesa y rugosa lengua se mueve a lo loco dentro de mi cavidad, explorando frenéticamente dentro, como queriendo llegar al fondo de mi garganta…me cuesta respirar más le permito besarme así. Una vez que el beso termina, Atsushi se pone de pie y me desea buenas noches._

"_No!" grito automáticamente, cogiendo su mano antes de que siquiera pueda alejarse de la cama. Atsushi vuelve a acomodarse sobre la cama, a mi lado, de costado, con uno de sus brazos encima de mi pecho para poder acariciar mi mejilla con su mano._

"_Quieres que me quede contigo hasta que te quedes dormido?" dice en un tono amable, como quien habla con un niño pequeño, sonriendo un poco mientras continúa sobando mi mejilla. Respondo que sí moviendo la cabeza, recostando mi mejilla de su cálida mano._

"_Yo te amo, Sora, y haría lo que fuera para hacerte feliz en este momento, pero….tú también debes corresponder mi amor…No puedo quedarme si no me demuestras que tú también me amas." Corresponder…su amor?...Atsushi agacha su cabeza y lame uno de mis pezones lentamente….corresponder….demostrar…de la misma manera que él me demuestra afecto….ahora entiendo….no quiero que se vaya…_

_Tomo una decisión inmediatamente y, levantando su rostro con mi mano, atrapo su boca en un beso. Él me corresponde más deja que sea yo quien domine el beso esta vez. Hago lo mismo que él hizo conmigo hace un rato y pronto mi lengua invade su cavidad oral. Atsushi sabe a alcohol y algo más fuerte inclusive, más no dejo que eso me desconcentre. Pronto él se echa de espaldas sobre la cama y me coloca sobre él sin romper el beso por algunos minutos, tocando mi cuerpo con sus manos….yo también toco su grueso cuerpo con mis manos, poniendo más atención en su pecho, y él ríe contento dentro del beso._

"_Hay otra parte de mi cuerpo que necesita de tu amor, Sora…qué harás sobre eso?" menciona Atsushi rompiendo el beso despacio y comprendo de inmediato a que se refiere puesto que su erección hace rato que está que me hinca el vientre. Me doy la vuelta, colocando mi cabeza a la altura de su verga, mientras que mi trasero queda a la altura de la cara de Atsushi. Sin esperar por más instrucciones, me agacho y, cogiendo el erecto falo entre mis manos, lo froto de arriba abajo mientras lamo la punta que ya está botando aquel líquido espeso y transparente._

_Mientras estoy lamiendo su polla, Atsushi coge mis genitales entre sus dedos y comienza a masturbarlos….lo hace suave y pausadamente pues todavía me duelen un poco y no demora en ponerme duro, más eso no es todo. Dos de sus dedos van a mi entrada y se meten allí, despacio, esperando a que me acomode a la invasión pues todavía está muy irritada esa región. Para corresponder lo considerado que está siendo conmigo, me meto a la boca la punta de su falo mientras cojo con una mano uno de sus grandes testículos._

"_Ya sabes el nombre de esta posición?...sí?...Estoy orgulloso de ti…." Dice a la vez que comienza a lamer la punta de mi pene, irguiéndolo más. Gimo de placer alrededor de su falo y me animo a meter más dentro de mi boca…..para hacerle sentir más orgulloso de mí…..Al cabo de unos minutos toda la extensión de su pene está dentro, la punta tocando el fondo de mi garganta cada vez que bajo mi cara sobre él, gimiendo a la vez que le mamo. Atsushi por su parte, mete mi pene y testículos dentro de su boca, jugando con ellos usando su lengua y sus dientes, mientras tiene 4 dedos dentro de mi trasero…..finalmente llego al orgasmo y me corro en su boca y, pocos segundos más tarde él hace lo mismo dentro de la mía._

"_Estuviste fabuloso, Sora-kun….te amo…" susurra en mi oído Atsushi mientras me acomoda a su costado para luego acurrucarse detrás de mí, pegando todo su cuerpo contra el mío más pequeño, envolviéndolo protectoramente…..se siente tan bien que quiero llorar, pero mis ojos se van cerrando por el sueño._

"_yo también…te…amo…" son mis últimas palabras antes de caer dormido…_

_Fin del flashback_

"Sora-neko-chan!" grita fuerte mi amo, muy cerca de mi oído, luego de estar bastante rato mordiendo mi oreja…la de verdad. Él me aplasta con su enorme peso (es bastante gordo) y eso, sumado al hecho de que está forzando bastante mis piernas, ajustando más mis cabellos alrededor de mi cuello, hacen que deje de entrar aire a mis pulmones. Quedo con la boca abierta, en un grito mudo, mientras mi amo termina de llenar mi….culo…con su semilla, para…preñar-me?...eso dijo…acaso es posbile?...todo es tan confuso ahora…..me falta aire…

La presión en mi cuello no disminuye y pronto los bordes de mi campo de visión se oscurecen más…..veo mi reflejo por un instante en el espejo y no parezco yo….mi cara está morada y mis labios como azulados…..de mis ojos siguen brotando lágrimas….si no fuera por mi cabello creo que mi cabeza estaría colgando de lado, inerte…..estoy…muerto…..?...todo se pone negro y sé que se ha terminado.

* * *

"Qué bueno tenerte de regreso, Sora! Tuviste dulces sueños?" pregunta Atsushi una vez que he abierto los ojos….Atsushi?...estaba con él antes de quedarme dormido?...no recuerdo…..mi mente está como sonsa y no es sino hasta que se aclara del todo que puedo recordar lo que pasó conmigo antes….un sollozo escapa de mi boca y luego otro y otro más. No puedo continuar así por mucho tiempo más…..no pue-do…

"Calma, calma, la semana con esos sádicos ha terminado….ya no tendrás que atenderles uno tras otro, sólo cuando se aparezcan….Ven aquí…" gateo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan hasta él, recostando mi cabeza sobre su regazo para que la sobe. El gesto comienza inocentemente como otras veces más pronto su mano empuja un poco mi cabeza para que roce con mis labios su pene y lo lama, para ponerlo rígido y tener sexo como hemos venido haciendo los últimos días….es la única manera de recibir el afecto que anhelo de él y lograr que se quede conmigo mientras me quedo dormido, ahora que mis….amos se han marchado…..

Pero mis amos…esos depravados hombres ya no van a volver, no por el momento, Atsushi mismo lo ha dicho…esto trae calma a mi apesadumbrado corazón, sine embargo pronto la repulsión me invade…qué estoy haciendo?! Poco a poco, he pasado de repudiar lo que hacen conmigo, a tolerarlo, disfrutarlo e incluso buscarlo, ofreciendo mi cuerpo voluntariamente a este hombre por…un poco de afecto?...qué está sucediendo conmigo? Según las leyes de mi tribu debería soportar cualquier cosa antes de permitir que mi honor y mi cuerpo sean mancillados de manera deshonrosa. Nunca entendía bien a lo que se refería, no del todo, pero estoy seguro que incluye esto que hago ….esto tan repulsivo…debería preferir la muerte a ser convertido en….en el juguete de estos malos hombres…sin embargo….yo no deseo morir…tengo miedo de eso y del dolor mayúsculo que pueden infligir sobre mí si no accedo a sus demandas…..por eso ya no me resisto más, pero no es excusa…..no merezco ser reconocido como un kuruta…Este lugar me está transformando en un ser tan…despreciable….

"Estás muy cansado? Ven, deja que yo lo meta a tu boca por—"

"Por qué hacen esto?" no, no es este lugar solamente lo que me está cambiando, es este hombre y su gente. No soy su única víctima, y por más que traten de demostrarme con videos que los otros son felices aquí acatando las reglas, estoy seguro que deben sentirse tan miserables como yo….Atsushi no deja de acariciar mis cabellos, más ya no insiste en meter su falo en mi boca, sólo lo deja erguido frente a mi cara.

"Porque podemos hacerlo y porque queremos hacerlo. Todos vienen aquí buscando placer, de cualquier forma, sabiendo que su dinero ha de conseguírselo. Si tienes dinero consigues los medios para conseguir lo que quieras, ya deberías saber eso. Si alguien quiere tener sexo con una belleza de 12 años como tú y tiene el dinero necesario, yo lo hago posible. Cualquier fantasía, por más perversa que sea es permitida aquí mientras puedas pagar por ello….yo facilito los medios, pero ustedes, mis estrellas lo vuelven realidad, así que debes esforzarte más, Sora." Sus palabras me revuelven el estómago, más no me muevo de mi sitio…..en su lugar, empiezo a sollozar más fuerte…..no hay forma de escapar…

"No quiero morir…." Atsushi ríe unos segundos alegremente, como si hubiese dicho yo alguna broma, antes de hablar nuevamente.

"No vas a morir, Sora. Si cooperas y haces lo que se te pide voy a asegurarme de que ninguno de esos hombres acabe con tu vida….si por el contrario continúas siendo una carga para mí, no te garantizo que siempre tenga un ojo encima sobre tus clientes….claro que deberán pagarme una suma importante de dinero por tu vida si eso llegara a pasar…" mis sollozos se vuelven un llanto amargo ahora….Mientras estaba inconsciente tuve un sueño o más bien un recuerdo. Estábamos papá, mamá, Pairo y yo comiendo en mi casa, todos juntos. No había sonido pero sí se podía notar que la estábamos pasando bien en la compañía de los demás…..Estoy seguro ahora que moriré en este lugar tarde o temprano si continúo negándome a acatar las normas…y nunca más volveré a verles…..mi vida no vale más que unos billetes para estos hombres….

"Quiero volver..a…casa…." digo llorando ahora algo más angustiosamente. Atsushi no me aleja de él, pero sí reacciona mal a mis palabras, cogiendo con fuerza mis cabellos.

"Otra vez con lo mismo?! Ya te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir: no hay vuelta atrás. Crees que después de lo que has vivido aquí puedes volver a tu vida de antes, uh?! Eres una sucia ramera que se pone cachonda cuando le tocan viejos mañosos, Sora! Crees que tu familia quieren de vuelta así a su hijo? Tú ya no eres el niño que llegó a esta ciudad y que no conocía sobre el placer de la carne y las perversiones. Decenas de hombres han poseído de mil maneras tu cuerpo y ya no hay forma que puedas volver, crecer, casarte con una bella señorita y formar una familia con ella! No la hay! Tú solo puedes ser feliz ahora con una polla clavada en tu culo!"

Sus crueles palabras me hacen llorar con más fuerza pues es verdad, en parte. Poco a poco he ido cambiando, me he dado cuenta de eso. Mi cuerpo reacciona ahora de manera distinta que al inicio, cuando alguno de esos hombres me toca. A pesar de que sé que lo que hacen conmigo está mal y me duele mucho, he sentido placer y lo he disfrutado. Atsushi pone una foto mía en el televisor, una del primer día que arribé a la ciudad…me veo tan puro, inocente y feliz…..Al costado puedo ver una serie de fotos de las semanas que he pasado en este lugar, dejando en claro que ya no soy más ese niño….ya no soy Kurapika…..quiero volver a casa pero ya no puedo hacerlo…no puedo…

"Ey, no te pongas así…eso no es algo malo. Yo puedo ser tu nueva familia si me lo permites. A mí no me importa que tengas sexo con varios hombres al día, no soy celoso. Además, aunque tu familia te rechace, puedes recibir el cariño que ellos te niegan, de tus miles de fans. A muchos de ellos ya les has conocido pues han venido a visitarte aquí. Ellos te aman y son capaces de pagar altas sumas de dinero por tan sólo unas horas contigo. Eres una celebridad, Sora." No comprendo a qué se refiere, no del todo, pero sus palabras sí me hacen recordar que en varias ocasiones han habido clientes demasiado *entusiastas* acerca de….estar conmigo….tener sexo conmigo.

"..una…celebridad?..."

"Desde luego! Por qué crees que hay tantas cámaras filmándote las 24 horas del día? Ellos pueden ver todo lo que haces aquí dentro y por una suma de dinero pueden llevarse un video de recuerdo sobre las horas de amor entre ustedes dos. Son miles de personas las que se conectan y pagan por acceder a tus videos y tus fotos. Mucha gente te conoce….y muy íntimamente….aún si te permito dejar este lugar, estoy seguro que te cruzarías con alguno de ellos y pronto se esparciría la voz sobre tu paradero….Yo puedo controlarles cuando vienen aquí, pero tú no podrás defenderte de todos ellos…..Tu familia y amigos no creo que te reciban con los brazos abiertos si esos rumores llegan hasta ellos, verdad?...quieres causarles el dolor de saber que su bello y bien educado hijo se ha convertido en….una prostituta?"

Nuevamente sus palabras sacan más lágrimas de mis ojos, más no hago mucho ruido….estoy tan cansado…..Supuse que Atsushi hacía algo con las horas de filmación que sacaba de mí, además de mostrárselo a los clientes que vienen aquí y a mí….Sin embargo, no tenía idea que había un montón de gente más que tenía acceso a esos mismos videos y fotos mías….miles, dijo?...Yo podría esconderme de unos cuantos, pero de miles…..Podría volver a mi vida normal sabiendo que hay gente por allí que tiene videos míos haciendo….las atrocidades que he hecho durante estas semanas, y que serían capaces de reconocerme?...si me llegara a cruzar con uno….qué haría yo?...qué haría él? Y si mi familia se entera?...me repudiarían? No podría soportar ser rechazado por ellos…no por ellos…

"Sora, quita esa cara! Si te sirve de consuelo, lo que haces aquí hace feliz a mucha gente! No te sorprendas tanto, pues como ya te lo había explicado, yo ayudo a conseguir lo que ellos quieren, facilito los medios para hacer realidad la fantasía de todas esas personas, pero tú las vuelves realidad. Cada cliente satisfecho que sale de aquí, cada cliente que adquiere tus fotos y videos, queda complacido, su fantasía satisfecha, y esto les hace muy felices….No es eso algo bueno?...No es suficiente para ti?" sus argumentos son absurdos pues me está pidiendo que sea feliz complaciendo las perversiones de esos hombres contra mi voluntad, sólo porque esto les hace felices…absurdo.

Sin embargo, aunque no me trae consuelo, me lleva a pensar en otra cosa….me lleva a aceptar mi realidad….a resignarme. No hay manera que pueda salir de aquí; no hay manera que pueda volver a mi vida de antes….no hay manera de que olvide todo lo que pasó y regrese a mi pueblo para volver a rencontrarme con mi familia…..lo más seguro es que termine muerto antes de tiempo en manos de uno de esos hombres si no cumplo con sus exigencias…..El resistirme sólo conseguirá que sea más miserable de lo que ya soy en este lugar. Al menos si coopero podré tener el consuelo que está dispuesto a proveerme Atsushi a cambio de un poco de placer….es momento de abandonar toda esperanza, todo mi pasado, y aceptar que viviré lo que me reste de vida en este lugar, y que de mí depende lo bien o mal que serán mis días como Sora. Tal vez si en algún momento se aburren de mí me deje ir…dentro de unos años….es lo único a lo que puedo aspirar…..Atsushi dijo que no quería que muriese….

Lo que más lamento es no haber podido cumplir mi promesa para con Pairo. Mi amigo seguirá esperando por mi retorno, estoy seguro, y no creerá que me he marchado para siempre sin él. Mis padres posiblemente le pedirán al anciano permiso para salir a buscarme. Volverán con las manos vacías, tristes por no haberme encontrado, seguramente pensando que morí, y creo que es mejor que piensen eso. Cualquier cosa es mejor a que descubran en lo que me he convertido. Mi desaparición y presunta muerte incluso servirá de ejemplo para futuros jóvenes avezados como yo, para convencerles de no dejar la seguridad del clan y su gente. _"Para ser honesto…yo no deseo que salgas al mundo exterior…"_ me dijo el anciano en un último intento por disuadirme de lo que estoy seguro suponía sería un peligroso y penoso viaje….lamento ahora no haberle escuchado.

Seco mis lágrimas lo mejor que puedo, calmo mi respiración y cierro mis ojos por un instante. Kurapika morirá definitivamente hoy día, pero antes de que eso ocurra quiero cumplir al menos con la promesa que le hice a mi mejor amigo. La única persona que puede ayudarme es Atsushi y sé que sólo hay una forma de conseguir algo de él, así que eso haré. Me incorporo un poco, quedando sentado sobre la cama frente a Atsushi, quien me mira atento, sonriendo un poco. Avanzo gateando hacia él, moviendo mis caderas y, muy despacio, me pego a su cuerpo haciendo rozar mi piel con la suya, subiéndome a su regazo con mis muslos separados, a ambos lados de sus caderas para así poder rozar su prominente erección con mi vientre y genitales…Él sólo sonríe más, inclusive cuando cojo su cara y atrapo sus labios en un beso.

Atsushi deja que le bese por unos segundos, deleitándose seguramente en la manera como invado su boca con mi lengua, demostrando lo mucho que deseo hacer esto. Luego de un rato así, él aprieta mis nalgas con ambas manos y, cogiéndose de ellas, pega mi cuerpo más al suyo. Yo gimo dentro del beso, a la vez que muevo mis caderas para frotar su erección contra mis genitales, con fuerza. Él, entusiasmado, recorre, apretuja, y araña la piel de mis nalgas, espalda, y muslos, gimiendo de placer, mientras muerde mis labios y cuello, hasta casi clavar sus dientes en ellos y hacerlos sangrar…..yo gimo de placer en respuesta, alto y fuerte, para que note lo mucho que lo disfruto.

"Sora…mi bello…Sora!" gime Atsushi mientras beso su cuello y oreja a la vez que él coloca su polla en mi entrada y la mete allí de una. Sin dudarlo, empujo levemente su cuerpo hacia atrás, sobre las almohadas y comienzo a montar su falo, todavía con sus manos sobre mis caderas. Le monto duro, enterrando su hinchada verga en mi culo hasta casi lastimar mis entrañas, gimiendo su nombre como un rezo. Cojo mi propio pene para masturbarlo, más Atsushi se me adelanta y hace eso por mí. Gimo alto para él más no detengo el movimiento de mis caderas….a los pocos segundos….mi pene se yergue. Sí….sólo debo dejarme llevar…..

Estoy haciendo lo correcto pues en verdad ya no queda nada de la persona que era antes…nada. Las manos de Atsushi frotando mi pene y su polla clavada en mi trasero me causan tal excitación, que mis caderas comienzan a moverse sin control, y más gemidos salen de mi boca, en una voz que Kurapika nunca habría usado….Mi rostro sonrosado, mi boca jadeante, mi cuerpo cubierto en sudor….son sólo una clara señal del placer que este hombre me produce…..Kurapika, un niño inocente y puro, nunca habría sentido este sucio placer, nunca habría consentido este abominable acto, no…habría gritado y llorado y suplicado porque este tormento termine…Kurapika no gemiría más fuerte para pedir que se lo hagan más duro, como estoy haciendo ahora. Los ojos de Kurapika se hubiesen puesto rojos de furia por haber sido traicionado de este modo por gente que se presentó ante él como amigos….en cambio yo no puedo hacer eso….no puedo….Kurapika está muerto, pero al menos debo cumplir un último deseo para él. Me corro en la mano de Atsushi y poco tiempo después él lo hace dentro de mi culo. Recuesto mi cuerpo sobre el suyo mientras ambos recobramos el aliento.

"Esto quiere decir que puedo contar con tu colaboración de aquí en adelante?" dice Atsushi frotando mi espalda con una mano mientras juega con mis largos cabellos con la otra….Kurapika nunca habría recurrido a esto, a mancillar su cuerpo de esta forma para conseguir favores…a regalarse así….nunca.

"Sí, pero primero tengo algo que pedirte…." Digo en una voz apagada mientras lamo sus secos labios con la punta de mi lengua y le doy cortos besos en la boca y mejillas mientras froto mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Atsushi tiene de todo y es mi dueño, así que voy a apostar lo único que tengo para ofrecerle, yo: mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi voluntad. Seré lo que él quiere que sea….haré lo que él quiera que haga…..sentiré lo que él quiere que sienta…me convertiré completamente en Sora….siempre y cuando me conceda lo que le pido.

"Lo que tu desees. Si puedo dártelo te lo daré." Cierro los ojos por un instante, derramando una solitaria lágrima para despedir a la persona que fui y a la vida que tuve siendo Kurapika, que aunque corta fue plena y feliz. No hay vuelta atrás…..éste es el principio de una nueva vida para mí.

"Quiero que consigas un médico para mi amigo…quiero que Pairo se cure…" Atsushi permanece en silencio más por su respiración no parece sorprendido por mi pedido….acaso ya se lo esperaba?...no, debo dejar de hacer eso….Kurapika era inquisitivo, aventurero y curioso…yo sólo soy lo que mis clientes esperan de mí…..soy un medio para proveerles de placer dentro de un bonito envoltorio….algo menos que una persona….

"_Cuando regreses, Kurapika, yo sólo te haré una pregunta: fue divertido? Así que debes tener una aventura que te permita responderme SI desde el fondo de tu corazón"_ Las palabras de despedida de Pairo asaltan mi mente por un instante y otra lágrima cae por mi mejilla…..no podré cumplir con esa promesa, pero al menos, si Atsushi acepta, él recibirá la ayuda que necesita y, si tiene buen juicio, no dejará la aldea para ir a buscarme….ruego a los cielos que no lo haga, ni siquiera por mí….Al menos así Pairo tendrá una vida larga y feliz, la vida que yo no podré tener más.

"Eso sí puedo hacerlo…." Responde finalmente Atsushi y suspiro satisfecho…..no estoy listo para lo que me tenga preparada esta nueva vida de aquí en adelante más debo recibirlo con los brazos abiertos pues no tengo otra…no hay vuelta atrás…

* * *

_**Lillith-chan, **__quiero que sepas que he leído todos tus comentarios :D No creo que me alcance espacio para comentar sobre cada uno de ellos, pero aquí va lo que considero lo más importante: has acertado con tu última suposición XD sí, el mayor temor de todos! :O Y Pika-chan, como se vio en el capítulo anterior, ha concebido un hijo con esa jovencita, pero, si el plan de la doctora se lleva a cabo, será el padre de muchos más…..aunque no lo sepa….Lo de Yayoi va a ser mmmm impactante O_O él fue el primero y las cosas nunca salen bien la primera vez, como se las tenía planeadas, no?_

_**Sonozaku-eimu, **__todavía habrán más razones para estar en shock :D te lo aseguro. Ya falta poco para el final :D_

_**RedGlossyLips, **__por lo visto entiendes este tema mejor que yo :D Sí pues, no puedo precisar con certeza que tan avanzados científicamente están en Hunter x Hunter, pero al parecer no hay mucho desarrollo en lo que se refiere a la manipulación genética y clonación, así que la doctora Miyuki está haciendo lo mismo que Mendel con sus alverjitas -_- escalofriante, no? Sí, es triste saber que en la vida real muchos usan sus conocimientos para usos ilegales e inmorales….._

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	10. Lesson 9: Freedom is a state of mind

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / shota / dub-con / lemon / crossdressing / gangbang_

_Mención de una parte que aparece en el manga (y que se menciona en la película de este año)._

* * *

**Atsushi's POV**

"Muy bien, Sora, ahora separa más las piernas y ábrete para la cámara. No olvides sonreír." Digo a través del intercomunicador directamente al audífono que Sora lleva oculto dentro de su oído mientras posa para la cámara. Ya llevamos 3 días muy productivos de sesiones fotográficas y filmación de videos pornográficos dirigidos y producidos por mí. Al chico todavía le falta soltar más la lengua mientras filmamos los videos pues no tiene un vocabulario amplio sobre lo que un hombre quiere escuchar durante el sexo, pero mientras aprende, gracias a este dispositivo, puedo hablarle directamente al oído lo que debe de decir.

Sora está vistiendo una minifalda roja a cuadros, tacones altos punta aguja igualmente rojos, aretes y un sostén blanco con encajes, casi sin copa. El maquillaje que lleva en el rostro le hace ver más sensual todavía pues resalta sus mejores rasgos, como son sus ojos y su boca. Estos 3 días ha vestido una gran variedad de atuendos para las fotos, desde los clásicos trajes de mucama, lencería femenina, hasta orejas de gato e incluso nada encima más que su larga cabellera dorada. No será modelo profesional, pero sabe seguir instrucciones al pie de la letra muy bien. Su sonrisa seductora y las poses obscenas que le obligo a hacer, le han vuelto más popular que antes! El niño no ha objetado en ningún momento a nada que le he pedido usar o hacer, e incluso sonríe y posa provocativamente a la cámara como una estrella porno con años de experiencia. Pareciera que ya no queda en él ni una onza de ese pudor encantador con el que llegó o su rebeldía, pues a pesar de que le ordeno hacer las poses más obscenas y sucias, él no se opone en lo absoluto ni se ruboriza.

Sora, sentado en el suelo como está, levanta su minifalda y separa al máximo sus piernas blancas, apoyándose en sus tacones, elevando su pelvis, para así poder mostrar sus genitales y su entrada posterior. Haciendo uso de una de sus manos separa la pequeña abertura, sonriendo a la cámara como se lo he pedido….absolutamente seductor. Sora es muy flexible así que he podido contorsionar su cuerpo de las maneras más exóticas que se me han ocurrido, haciendo también uso de accesorios como sogas, cadenas, bozales, grilletes…..forzando sus articulaciones y extremidades al máximo, y aun así, no se opone a hacerlo. Ni siquiera objeta cuando le hago posar con juguetes que generalmente van dentro de su culo o boca, sin importar su tamaño, la forma o el sabor que tengan…..estoy muy complacido con él.

"Muy bien. Ahora remueve tu sostén, coloca los ganchos en tus pezones y adopta la posición manos en la cabeza, sentado…no olvides arquear tu espalda y sonreír." Sora obedece sin chistar, pero no puede evitar hacer una mueca de dolor cuando debe colocarse los ganchos o clips de colores en los pezones, pues le aprietan fuerte. Una vez que adopta la posición, luego de un par de fotos, le ordeno balancear su cuerpo de arriba abajo para hacer saltar los ganchos y él lo hace….sin dejar de sonreír para la cámara y gemir un poco en deleite. Repite la misma acción pero esta vez ofreciendo sus muñecas (brazos por encima de su cabeza cruzados a la altura de las muñecas) y, minutos más tarde, lo hace de nuevo pero adoptando la forma de _pit of doom_ (brazos estirados al máximo sobre la cabeza, con las palmas juntas), con los muslos separados dejando ver su erección que está adornada con un lazo rosado, y los ojos mirando directamente hacia la cámara.

Ver al orgulloso y valiente niño kuruta reducido a un mero juguete sexual es….revigorizante. No pude hacer esto con su predecesor, el joven kuruta Yayoi que pereció a causa del sadismo del doctor Kou…Aquel sádico cumplía hace muchos años atrás las funciones de las que ahora se encarga la doctora Miyuki. Separarme de él fue la mejor elección! Lo único que lamento es no haberlo hecho a tiempo…La sumisión…no, mejor dicho…..la recién adquirida cooperación de Sora se debe a que, luego de asimilar por fin su realidad, decidió hacer un trato conmigo, el cual piensa que voy a cumplir. A pesar de todo lo que le he obligado a vivir, todavía cree que hay piedad en mí y que soy capaz de cumplir con mi palabra sólo porque me está entregando a cambio lo que tanto quiero…su vida. Me excita saber que, a pesar de todo, todavía queda algo del chico inocente que pisó varias semanas atrás mi hospedaje…

Sí, he enviado un doctor allí, a su tribu, como me lo pidió, pero no la clase de doctor que pueda ayudar a su amigo…

_Flashback_

"_Entonces….sólo debo decirle esa palabra a este….animal…y me llevará directo donde se esconde la tribu…" pregunta algo incrédula Miyuki-sensei, cogiendo la soga que va atada al cuello de ese rara ave que vino con Kurapika semanas atrás. Es un alivio que Isao no se deshiciera de ella pues sino nunca podríamos haber conseguido encontrar el lugar._

_Luego de que Kurapika me __incitara__ a hacer el amor con él, de la manera más sensual y decidida hasta ese momento, el chico vino con la oferta de intercambiar un favor por su obediencia absoluta. No se trataba más que de conseguir un médico para su amigo, lo que había venido a hacer en primera instancia a esta ciudad, así que acepté de inmediato. No pensaba cumplir con eso desde luego, pero me daba la excusa perfecta para que me revelara la ubicación secreta de su clan y cómo llegar allí. _

_Una vez que le dejé claro que no había manera que yo pudiera permitirle salir de su habitación para que me muestre el camino hacia su *pueblo*, Kurapika accedió a mostrarme otra manera de llegar allí, siempre y cuando yo no divulgara el secreto a nadie más. Aunque él desconocía que yo estaba plenamente enterado de su condición de kuruta, el niño todavía buscaba la forma de mantener todo en secreto para protegerles…muy lindo. Con una mano en el corazón le prometí no revelar el secreto y fue todo lo que necesitó para contarme lo que tanto ansiaba: la forma de hallar su tribu. Sólo tenía que decirle a su animal de carga la palabra "Milkaba" que en lengua kuruta quiere decir "volver a casa" y listo. Al final sellamos la promesa con un beso…tan tierno._

_No sé si me reveló esto porque confía en mí o porque piensa que yo no voy a ser capaz de dañar a su gente pues, al lado de ellos, tan sólo soy una persona ordinaria, no lo sé, pero es muy dulce que lo haga...ya no se ven niños tan inocentes estos días, al menos no de su edad. Me va a doler deshacerme de Kurapika cuando llegue el momento…vaya…_

"_Sí, eso es todo. Ya contacté a los del Genei Ryodan y te verán en esta dirección dentro de 2 horas. Alguna pregunta?" la doctora Miyuki recibe el papel que le entrego donde está apuntada la dirección del sitio de encuentro, en las afueras de la cuidad. No parece nerviosa, pero seguramente lo está pues su vida puede correr peligro. Ambos tenemos mucho que ganar con todo esto así que ella confía que no le estoy tendiendo una trampa…aún así…..espero que todo marche bien…_

_Fin del flashback_

Eso fue varias horas atrás…Miyuki-sensei ya debe haberse encontrado con ellos y, si todo va de acuerdo al plan, ya deben haber llegado hasta la tribu. Una vez que el Genei ryodan termine con su misión y recolecte todos los ojos, Miyuki recolectará las muestras que necesita (los óvulos de las jovencitas de raza pura) y me escribirá una vez que haya regresado sana y salva de su misión…me pregunto cuánto más tomará eso?

"Últimas tomas. Ahora dame un PNP y terminamos" Sora, todavía con los ganchos en sus pezones, se arrodilla, casi sentándose sobre sus tobillos, con los muslos separados, los brazos hacia atrás con las manos tocando el suelo, sacando el pecho hacia adelante, orgullosamente. Poco a poco, mientras tomo más fotos, le hago tirarse hacia atrás, hasta que su pecho ya no apunta al frente sino hacia arriba, y su cabeza está casi en el suelo, con el cuello muy estirado.

"Bellísimo! Ahora prepárate para comenzar a filmar. Tus coestrellas ya están aquí." Sora no responde pero obedece de inmediato. Se quita los ganchos de los pezones, se arregla el cabello en dos coletas muy largas y altas, se maquilla nuevamente (poniendo más labial rojo a sus labios principalmente. Sus uñas de pies y manos están igualmente rojas), y se vuelve a colocar el sostén blanco que a las justas oculta sus erectos pezones. Se ve magnífico! Me sorprende lo mucho que ha a prendido en poco tiempo. Hace 6 semanas no comprendía nada sobre sexo, en cambio ahora…..Ya ni siquiera necesito describirle las poses que quiero que haga pues se las sabe todas y ha aprendido a maquillarse muy bien, como lo haría cualquier chica coqueta, y justamente eso es lo que necesito para este video: una chica coqueta.

Un hombre corpulento, grande y calvo aparece por la puerta, acompañado de dos hombres más, similares a él. Ellos están desnudos y no llevan las capuchas. Sora no les conoce mucho, pero sabe que son gente que trabaja para mí, generalmente en la puesta en escena de estos videos. El hombre más grande, su *papi* en esta película, se agacha, soba su cabeza, y acomoda mejor el lacito rosado que adorna los genitales del niño. Le susurro al oído que le de las gracias al señor y mi nene lo hace….creo que ya todo está listo y dispuesto. Les ordeno ir a sus posiciones y comenzamos a filmar.

"Eres mucho mejor que tu madre, Sora-chan…..tú si sabes como complacer a tu viejo" dice el hombre mientras observa al dulce Sora mamarle la polla. Sora ha mejorado con respecto a como comenzó al venir aquí. Lame y chupa la verga de su coestrella como todo un profesional, provocándole al meterse sólo la punta en la boca, como se lo he pedido, con una mirada seductora en los ojos. Le susurro al oído lo que tiene que decir en respuesta antes de continuar con su labor.

"Yo sólo deseo que papá sea feliz…." Dice Sora en la voz más pícara y sexy que le he escuchado usar hasta este momento, mientras soba el erecto falo contra su mejilla izquierda, cariñosamente. "mh! Mh! Mh!" es lo único que sale de su boca después, mientras saborea el trozo de carne que sostiene con una de sus pequeñas manos. El niño usa su otra mano para estimular las pelotas del hombre, quien acaricia la parte superior de la cabeza de Sora así como tira un poco de sus coletas para traerle más cerca…..

"Harías cualquier cosa por mí?...para que sea feliz?..." el *padre* coge con su gran palma derecha la cabeza del niño y le empuja hacia sí. Su *hijo* separa más sus rojos labios para aceptar amorosamente el gran falo de su padre dentro de su boca, mirándole directamente a los ojos para responder sin palabras que sí…

"Lleva una mano detrás de tu espalda y usa la otra para masturbarte…no olvides gemir mientras le mamas ni tampoco separar tu piernas para que la cámara pueda ver lo que haces allí abajo con tus manos. Sora-kun…." Susurro en su oído, por el audífono, y Sora no demora en seguir mis instrucciones. Mientras deja que el hombre guíe el movimiento de su cabeza, el chico masturba su ya erecto pene con sus deditos, como jugando, pero sin deshacer el lacito rosado que lleva encima..

Hago un primer plano de eso y luego paso a hacer un primer plano de la cara de Sora. Tiene los ojos abiertos…..sus brillantes ojos azules reflejan deseo y algo más que no logro identificar, pero se ven hermosos bajo al luz de la habitación. Sus delicados labios pintados de rojo envuelven irresistiblemente el falo del hombre, largo y grueso, el que desaparece y aparece entre ellos a intervalos cortos. Sora ya es capaz de albergar dentro de su boca el miembro viril de casi cualquier clase de cliente, así que el tamaño de éste no representa un problema para él.

De pronto, el hombre coge a Sora de sus coletas, con fuerza y comienza a follar su cara con desenfreno, haciendo colisionar su pelvis con el bello rostro del chico, muy rápido, hasta que llega al orgasmo. Hago un acercamiento para un plano detalle de cómo el chico pasa la leche que su *padre* le está proporcionando…Cuando el hombre sale de su boca, enfoco la cara contenta de Sora, que se relame los labios para no desperdiciar una gota de aquella sustancia blanquecina, sonriendo al final para demostrar lo feliz que se siente al complacer a su *padre*, como el buen *hijo* que es.

"Lo hiciste muy bien, Sora….muy bien…." Comenta el hombre mientras el jovencito termina de limpiar su polla, la cual todavía tiene encima algo de su semen. El hombre espera a que termine para despojarle de un tirón de su sostén blanco, empujarle de espaldas contra el suelo y, colocándose encima, atacar con su boca los tiernos pezones del chico, quien gime alto para él.

"Si, papi, sí!...ah! usa mi cuerpo como desees!" repite Sora, gimiendo y contorsionándose, una vez que susurro esto a su oído. Su deliciosa voz crea el ambiente perfecto para la escena, y hacen que el hombre se deje llevar por la pasión del momento. No pasa mucho rato hasta que tiene al chico gimoteando bajo suyo, pidiéndole que le posea a viva voz, con el rostro rosado de excitación…..contorsionándose de placer como la puta que es. Ya no le tengo que pedir que haga estas cosas, él las hace pues sabe que es lo que espero de él, pero todavía me queda la duda si en verdad las siente o sólo lo hace para cumplir con su parte del trato…...

"Este presente es para mí?" ronronea roncamente el hombre una vez que tiene su cara a la altura de la entrepierna de Sora, quien baja la vista para mirarle y responder que sí, juguetonamente. El pequeño pene del chico se yergue orgullosamente, decorado por ese lazo, así que el hombre, apartando la falda roja, soba la punta del mismo antes de retirar muy despacio el lazo que le adorna.

"Sólo papá consigue ponerme así de caliente~ mi cuerpo te pertenece sólo a ti, papá~" dice jadeante el jovencito, separando sus piernas más para hacer espacio para su corpulento *padre*. El hombre le tortura un rato, haciéndole esperar jugando con sus sensibles genitales por varios minutos antes de metérselo a la boca.

"AAAhhhnnnnn~~~!" gime Sora para deleite de todos, tirando su cuerpo hacia atrás, arqueando su espalda a causa del placer….otra vez esto me hace pensar si en verdad lo que siente ahora es placer y no sólo una actuación. Es insólito, pero nunca he tenido problemas con ningún otro niño respecto a esto, cuando llegan a este punto…..no estoy 100% seguro si finge….pero eso no interesa. Dentro de unas semanas más ya no podrá fingir si es lo que está haciendo….todos terminan por cogerle gusto a esto…todos.

El hombre mama al muchachito groseramente, sin cuidado, tirando con sus dientes de la sensible piel de sus genitales, mordisqueándolos y chupándolos con energía, hasta dejarlos enrojecidos y babosos. Le ordeno a Sora que demuestre deleite en su rostro, así como palabras pues es lo que la gente desea ver en él. Sora clava sus dedos en el suelo bajo suyo y, arqueando más su espalda, lleva sus angostas caderas de arriba hacia abajo para señalar que disfruta lo que el hombre le hace.

"Haz que me corra papi! Por favor…ahn!" gimotea el lujurioso niño, excitando más al hombre que se mete el pequeño falo en la boca, todo, y comienza a succionar con fuerza, ahuecando sus mejillas. Al poco rato Sora se corre en su boca, pero como el hombre no le deja ir, empieza a gimotear suplicantemente, aunque sin hacer nada por detenerle. El hombre soba con sus manos los muslos de Sora mientras continúa mamándole con fuerza. Una vez que le deja ir, se pueden ver el flácido y enrojecido pene del Sora caer de la boca del hombre, completamente húmedo y flácido…exhausto.

El hombre acerca su rostro al de Sora y él, cogiéndole del cuello, le besa apasionadamente. Mientras los amantes se besuquean a gusto, otros dos hombres entran a hurtadillas dentro de la habitación y se acercan a la pareja. Cuando el beso termina, Sora posa sus ojos en ellos y luego voltea a ver su *padre* muy sorprendido y confundido, abrazándole más fuerte como buscando su protección.

"Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por mí, hijo….ellos son mis amigos….quiero que les hagas tan felices como me haces a mí….Sora-chan" aquí viene la mejor parte. No le he dicho acerca de lo que tiene que hacer de aquí en adelante pues quiero probar como improvisa a partir de lo que se verá obligado a hacer….es algo como una prueba para Sora.

Sora, dudoso, es guiado por el hombre que pretende ser su padre hasta donde están los señores. Estos le sonríen y le dicen lo linda que se ve a la vez que acarician su rostro. Uno de los caballeros se sienta en el suelo y le indica con gesto que se coloque sobre él. Sora voltea a ver a su *padre* y éste le indica con un movimiento de cabeza que prosiga, así que el chico se coloca sobre el regazo del hombre, abriéndose de piernas y coge al sujeto en un ardiente beso. Mientras se besan, el hombre recorre con sus manos el cuerpo de Sora, poniendo especial atención en presionar las redondas nalgas del niño. El otro hombre se coloca detrás de Sora y comienza a frotar su falo contra la espalda del muchachito.

Entre ambos hombres toquetean y presionan el cuerpo de Sora como formando un sándwich, frotando sus cuerpos más grandes contra el más pequeño aprisionado entre ellos. Los gemidos y jadeos son fuertes y llenan el cuarto. Las ropas de Sora son totalmente removidas mientras hacen esto y una vez que queda desnudo, el hombre sentado en el suelo le acomoda sobre él y Sora entiende lo que debe hacer…coge entre sus manos el erguido falo del hombre y se lo mete por el culo, descendiendo su cuerpo despacio hasta que todo está dentro, gimiendo cachondamente.

"Dime, se siente tan bien como el de tu padre?" pregunta roncamente el hombre, gruñendo por el placer que le produce como Sora le monta rítmicamente.

"Sí, señor….se siente bien….pero sólo amo el de papá…." Dice el chico una vez que le susurro esas líneas al oído. Mientras Sora continúa montando al sujeto, el otro hombre coge sus coletas doradas y se masturba friccionando su pene con ellas. El supuesto padre observa todo esto sentado en un sillón, sonriendo satisfecho, frotando con sus manos su propia verga.

Luego de un rato de verles follar así, el padre se pone de pie y avanza hasta ellos. Una vez que está frente a Sora, coloca su pene cerca de su cara y el hico empieza a mamarle casi de inmediato. Es una escena muy erótica ver como el antes virginal muchachito disfruta teniendo sexo con 3 hombres a la vez. El que se masturbaba usando su cabello se arrodilla y coloca su miembro entre las suaves nalgas de Sora para continuar dándose placer allí, frotándose entre ellas. El hombre echado en el suelo coge entre sus dedos los pequeños pezones del chico y los estimula expertamente también…..es una escena excitante de verdad.

"Sora….estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por tu amado padre?" pregunta el hombre mayor, mientras deja que su *hijo* le mame la polla con esmero. Apartándose un poco pero sin dejar de desatendido a su padre haciendo uso de sus manos, el chico responde.

"…cualquier cosa que me pidas estará bien para mí…."contesta el chico antes de meterse nuevamente la polla del hombre en la boca. Eso ni siquiera he tenido que susurrárselo al oído….creo que lo ha dicho expresamente para mí y así asegurarse de que yo cumpla con mi parte de nuestro trato….mmmm…..

Sora está muy ocupado satisfaciendo a su *padre*, así que éste hace una señal con la cabeza y el hombre que se está frotando entre los glúteos del muchachito, coge las estrechas caderas y posiciona su falo sobre la entrada de Sora, quien hace un sonido sorprendido cuando siente una ligera presión en su trasero. Quiere voltear a ver y posiblemente preguntar qué ocurre, pero el hombre que finge ser su padre coge su cabeza con ambas manos para follar mejor su cara, impidiéndoselo.

"Dijiste que harías lo que fuera, bebé…por mí, recuerdas?" Sora abre mucho sus bellos ojos azules, asustado, gruñendo un poco cuando la presión en su trasero aumenta. Su culo ya está ocupado por el pene del hombre bajo suyo, así que el que otro más quiere entrar allí va a dolerle mucho, él lo sabe….sin embargo, ha prometido hacerlo….

"Ngh! Mghn! NGH!" son los sonidos que hace Sora cuando tanto el hombre bajo suyo como el que se encuentra detrás de él, separan con sus manos bruscamente sus glúteos, para hacer más espacio allí atrás. Uno de los hombres mete dos dedos en el ocupado trasero, separándolos una vez que están dentro, haciendo gimotear un poco a Sora, quien frunce su bello rostro.

"Sshhh, sólo relájate y ábrete más para mi amigo….si no lo haces, me pondré muy triste, Sora-chan…." El hombre detrás del chico coge una vez más las caderas de Sora y, con un movimiento firme, consigue meter la cabeza de su pene dentro del ajustado culo. Sora grita todavía con su boca ocupada por el falo de su *padre*, dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas. El hombre limpia las lágrimas con su dedo, y le sonríe.

"lágrimas de felicidad?...tanto así me quieres?" pregunta el hombre mientras Sora deja caer más lágrimas que bañan su bello rostro, asintiendo un poco la cabeza para decir que sí. Aunque el hombre detrás suyo no consigue meter todo su miembro dentro del chico, consigue meter la mitad y eso es más que suficiente para él. Los próximos minutos los 3 fornidos hombres se la pasan follando al chico por ambos extremos para conseguir llegar al clímax. Justo antes de que esto ocurra, mi celular suena…..es un mensaje de texto.

"Misión cumplida. Estoy volviendo ya." La doctora ha conseguido llevar a cabo la misión y ya está regresando a su laboratorio sana y salva. Qué alivio! En el preciso momento que termino de leer el mensaje, los hombres que gozan con Sora se corren dentro de él, llenándole con su semilla, en un momento de película. Estoy tan contento que casi no presto atención a lo que sucede a continuación, pero sí consigo hacer una última toma final de Sora, completamente exhausto, agradeciendo a sus amantes y en especial a su padre por un momento tan especial…..ya no puedo esperar a que la doctora vuelva a venir para recolectar más semen de nuestro joven kuruta….y esta vez para producir más kurutas de pura sangre como él…..hermosos como él….

Sora no lo sabe, pero en el preciso momento que tenía sexo con estos hombres y filmábamos esta película que estoy seguro se venderá enseguida, todo su clan, el último bastión de los kuruta, estaba siendo exterminado. Sin embargo, gracias a la doctora y a mí, su raza no estará perdida del todo….Sora será el padre de una nueva generación que aunque no vivirán como sus ancestros, al menos vivirán por algunos años ya sea aquí, dentro de estas paredes, de las que no podrán escapar jamás, o como *mascotas* de los clientes acaudalados a los que Miyuki-san venderá a los niños…

Le ordeno a uno de mis asistentes que prepare a Sora para la siguiente película y se encargue de ella pues yo tengo que salir. Sora ya ha sido domesticado y no va a tratar de escapar de nuevo….salvo por su semen y sus ojos, ya no me interesa en lo absoluto él…ha perdido su encanto para mí…..me he aburrido de él…es momento de pasar a otras cosas…buscar nuevas estrellas…..

**Kurapika's POV**

"Sora-kun…eres el mejor!" exclama mi cliente más gordo, aquel que está recostado en el suelo, con sus manos sobre mis caderas y su verga en mi culo, mientras le monto. No puedo verle pues estoy de espaldas a él, atendiendo a su amigo, pero sí volteo un poco la cara para sonreírle, como sé que le gusta que haga.

"Estoy aquí para hacerle feliz~" digo en mi voz más melosa, aquella que antes me costaba formar pero que ahora me sale tan…natural. Atsushi-san tenía razón…es más sencillo cuando simplemente sigo la corriente…cuando dejo de pensar y sentir, y sólo me enfoco en la tarea que tengo por delante. Sé lo que tengo que hacer y lo hago, sin pensar en nada más que complacer a mis clientes…..concentrándome en cómo mi cuerpo se siente en lugar de cómo se siente mi corazón…así ya no duele.

"No pares….por favor…." Suplica falto de aliento mi cliente más viejo, cuya polla estoy atendiendo con mi boca. La cojo de la base con mi mano, presionando un poco, y lamiendo la punta con mi lengua, como sé que a él le gusta y recibo un elogio de su parte….es curioso como ahora las palabras que me dicen, por más vulgares que sean, ya no tienen un efecto sobre mí….todas suenan igual y sé que mientras digan más palabras como ésas quiere decir que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo….eso es todo lo que importa ahora: hacer un buen trabajo…hacer felices a mis clientes.

Sin dejar de montar al otro hombre, meto la polla que estoy lamiendo dentro de mi boca, hasta que la punta toca el fondo de mi garganta. Ya esto no me molesta mucho y como anticipó Atsushi-san, me he acostumbrado a esto con la práctica constante….ya no pienso en si me gusta o no, eso no me lleva a ninguna parte y sólo me confunde. Lo importante es que ya el sexo es algo normal para mí y puedo practicarlo sin problemas….a veces me duele mucho, pero no es mi comodidad la que interesa sino satisfacer los deseos de aquellos que están pagando por el servicio, a sí que…..sí, ya me he acostumbrado.

Atsushi-san me dijo hace unos días, cuando filmamos mi último video, que ya había cumplido con su parte del trato y que la doctora que había contratado había podido llegar a mi *pueblo* sin problemas…..fue la primera vez que sentí felicidad verdadera en mucho tiempo. A pesar de haber hecho el trato con Atsushi-san, no estaba 100% seguro que él cumpliría con su parte pues no tenía que hacerlo. Aunque yo colaborara o no, igual iba a tener que seguir cumpliendo mi rol como Sora en este lugar…no….colaborar fue una forma de hacer mi vida más sencilla, y sólo una apuesta al aire para conseguir lo que quería de Atsushi-san.

El que me dijera que había contratado una doctora, una mujer, me alivió mucho pues las mujeres son más gentiles y nobles….para nada son como los hombres que han estado visitando mi habitación desde que llegué aquí. Sí, las mujeres tienen ese instinto maternal que les lleva a ser dulces con los niños, como mi madre era conmigo…..no puedo pensar en ella ahora pues yo ya no soy esa persona, no más. A veces es difícil dejar atrás mi pasado pues me persigue en mis sueños, pero me fuerzo en hacerlo ya que sino el despertar a la cruda realidad es más difícil y me impide hacer un buen trabajo.

"Sora!" gritan mis clientes y siento sus penes hincharse más y moverse dentro de mí, por ambos extremos. Sus arremetidas contra mi cuerpo se vuelven más frenéticas y a los pocos segundos siento como sus pollas se vacían dentro de mí….Aunque sentí aprehensión por facilitar un medio para que den con la ubicación de mi pueblo, tuve que recordar que Atsushi-san no sabe nada acerca de mis verdaderos orígenes así que no hay manera que la doctora se vaya sin ayudar a Pairo por tratarse de "un demonio de ojo rojos". Atsushi-san me dijo que le entregó los datos que le di sobre la enfermedad de mi amigo y me prometió que él pagaría los gastos de su atención y recuperación….eso es más de lo que puedo pedir en mi actual condición.

También prometió que la doctora le diría a mis padres que yo le envié pero que no pude venir pues fui a explorar más del mundo. Tal vez ellos se crean eso, pero Pairo no. Cuando pase el tiempo y no regrese, comenzará a preguntarse qué sucedió conmigo y tal vez querrá ir a buscarme, pero….espero que el anciano del pueblo consiga persuadirle para que no lo haga y mi amigo sepa escucharle mejor que yo….No tengo por qué pensar más en eso pues son cosas sobre las que ya no tengo control ni me corresponden. Soy Sora y éste es mi lugar…eso es todo. Mis clientes salen de mi cuerpo y yo me recuesto en el suelo para descansar mientras ellos se asean….sólo falta un trío más y podré comer.

Atsushi-san, después de filmar mi última película hace algunos días, ya no ha vuelto a visitarme. No ha venido siquiera a fornicar conmigo de ese modo tan especial suyo que empieza siempre con caricias dulces, como si me amara de verdad. El único que me ha visitado es su amigo Satoru, pero casi no he visto su cara pues siempre me venda para el final. Satoru gusta de estimular y jugar con mis genitales….mucho…así que hace eso todas las veces que viene, luego de atarme a la mesa o la cama como desea. Para el final me venda los ojos, pero creo que mientras estoy así vendado hace que me corra para guardar mi semilla en unos frasquitos. Ya una vez pude ver uno de ellos. Quise preguntarle por qué hacía eso, sin embargo al final no lo hice pues no tiene importancia…..no es de mi incumbencia saber esas cosas.

Ya antes algunos clientes se han llevado mechones de mi cabello como recuerdo así que de eso debe tratarse….un souvenir….no me incumbe. Es más sencillo para mí cuando simplemente dejo de pensar, así no tengo ninguna preocupación en la cabeza….Atsushi-san ya no viene hace días…..no puedo decir que le extraño, pero era el único que conversaba siquiera un poco conmigo y para quien no tenía que sonreír todo el tiempo. Mis cliente terminan de asearse y la puerta de la habitación se abre para que puedan salir. A pesar de que veo la puerta abierta no me levanto del suelo pues no tengo intención alguna de escapar….esas ideas ya no llenan mi cabeza…..Sora pertenece a este lugar, no hay nada para él fuera de aquí así que…..por qué me iría?

"Escuchaste las noticias esta mañana? Como habían demasiados cuerpos y ya estos estaban en descomposición tuvieron que quemar toda la aldea…"

"Sí, bueno, pero era algo que tenía que hacerse, además…..quien querría meterse allí a enterrar a unos demonios de ojos rojos?

…..qué?...Una vez que han terminado conmigo, mis clientes se asean y se visten, ignorándome por completo, haciendo como si yo no estuviese allí. Generalmente no presto atención a las cosas que conversan, acerca de lo que son sus vidas fuera de este lugar, en el mundo exterior….algunos hasta tienen esposas e hijos, por eso no quiero saber sobre ellos, sin embargo…esas palabras….demonios de ojos rojos…..llaman mi atención de inmediato….acaso están hablando de mi tribu?...no puede ser…..

"Primera vez que escucho eso, de verdad…..aún así no comprendo por qué les arrancarían los ojos…."

"Valen mucho dinero en el mercado negro. Los coleccionistas darían lo que fuera por un par de esos…con vender tan sólo un par ya no tendría que trabajar por el resto de mi vida….Hasta podría comprar este lugar! Ja!"

Qué?...los hombres cambian de tema mientras se dirigen a la puerta pero yo todavía no consigo asimilar lo que acaban de decir…..masacre?...cuerpos descompuestos?...vender sus ojos-¿?...No, eso no puede ser verdad…no puede ser cierto! Nadie puede ser tan fuerte como para eliminar a todo mi clan?! Es absurdo! Y es imposible que alguien fuera hasta el extremo de aniquilar todo un poblado con tal de—de—siento nauseas de sólo pensarlo. Están exagerando las cosas, es la única explicación! Antes de que los hombres consigan dejar la habitación, me pongo de pie y cojo del brazo a uno de ellos, quien voltea a verme sorprendido….tengo que saber.

"Pero qué-"

"Dónde están los sobrevivientes?!" digo mirándole a los ojos directamente. Si mi tribu fue atacada, seguramente los hombres más fuertes consiguieron detener a los invasores para ayudar a los demás a escapar. Si es así, tengo que volver para asegurarme de que mis padres y Pairo estén bien…..tienen que estarlo. En estos momentos sólo me interesa saber la verdad sobre lo ocurrido o que me digan a donde tengo que ir para conseguir esa información…..No hay manera que toda la tribu kuruta haya sido exterminada….no la hay! El hombre intenta zafarse de mi agarre, pero no puede….extraño….no me he sentido así de fuerte en mucho tiempo.

"Sobrevivientes?...no escuchaste lo que dije? Toda la tribu fue eliminada, borrada del mapa….."

"Eso no puede ser verdad! Las mujeres, los niños o los ancianos deben haberse salvado!" es lógico pensar eso! No hay manera que alguien pueda atreverse a lastimar a quienes no representan amenaza alguna….al menos habrán dejado que los niños escapen….Pairo….

"El reporte decía que toda la tribu pereció en ese ataque…..incluso los niños pues el objetivo había sido quitarles los ojos para venderlos…..ya llevaban días de muertos cuando les encontraron de casualidad, por eso tuvieron que quemar los cadáveres….Perdón por haber mencionado algo tan horrible en tu presencia, Sora….me perdonas?" el hombre me coge de los hombros en una especie de abrazo y, agachando su cabeza, me besa el rostro….

Mi mente se ha puesto totalmente en blanco….no puedo pensar ni sentir nada en este momento…todavía no creo lo que acabo de escuchar….Muertos?...todos muertos?...no queda nadie?...estoy…estoy verdaderamente solo?..no—NOOOOOO! Mi grito de furia no sólo resuena en mi cabeza sino también en mis oídos….ES MENTIRA! Tengo que salir de aquí y encontrar a mi gente: Pairo, alguien, quien sea! Alguien debe haber sobrevivido! No hay manera que puedan haber terminado con todos!

"Sus ojos!- AAAAHHHHH" grita el hombre delante de mí cuando golpeo su rostro con mi puño, justo debajo de su quijada. Una vez que cae al suelo, continúo golpeándole una y otra vez con una fuerza que no había podido manifestar antes. Escasamente noto como el otro hombre sale huyendo de la escena mientras continúo descargando toda mi furia contra el hombre tirado debajo de mí. Una vez que no se mueve le dejo ir, pero aquí no termina todo.

"DÉJAME SALIR!" grito mirando a las múltiples cámaras que me rodean, una y otra vez, mientras destruyo lo que hay dentro de esta habitación. Todo aquello que cae en mis manos es reducido a escombros gracias a mis golpes y patadas, pero esto no es suficiente para aplacar mi interior. Estas…cosas!...cosas viles con que me-….todo es destruido. El hombre que golpeé hace poco sigue tirado en el suelo con la cara bañada en sangre, muy cerca de la puerta abierta…la puerta…

Corro hasta ella y salgo por allí, sólo para quedar parado desnudo en medio de un pasadizo interminable de puertas cerradas…..cómo escapo de aquí?! Esto es un laberinto! Corro golpeando las puertas, dejando las marcas de mis nudillos sobre ellas, pero éstas no se abren. Maldición! Grito con todas mis fuerzas para que alguien me escuche, salga a mi encuentro y me diga cómo salir de este lugar pus NECESITO SALIR!….grito el nombre del bastardo de Atsushi una y otra vez…..no me importa quedarme sin voz, sólo quiero que-

"Camina hasta el final del pasillo y entra por la puerta azul, Sora-kun" dice una voz femenina que viene de todos lados. Qué sucede? De quién se trata?! Como no tengo más opciones hago lo que la voz me dice, pero no bajo la guardia. De hecho, todo mi cuerpo está presto para pelear y destrozar a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino….como un animal salvaje que ha sido enjaulado. Una vez que llego hasta la puerta azul, la encuentro abierta….Mi corazón late con fuerza…esto puede ser una trampa para aprisionarme nuevamente y no puedo permitir eso….debo salir de aquí y encontrar a los míos. Entro cautelosamente, listo para pelear cu—

"Hola, Sora. Es la primera vez que nos vemos. Mi nombre es Mai." Dice en una voz monótona, sonriendo neutralmente, una bella joven de tal vez 24 años, de cabellos negros cortos y ojos verdes. Aunque todavía estoy a la defensiva, mi corazón da un vuelco cuando ella voltea más sobre la silla giratoria sobre la que está sentada para verme….no tiene piernas…ninguna de las dos…..El desconcierto que esto me produce sólo se ve avivado cuando veo que detrás de ella hay una infinidad de monitores desde donde se puede ver lo que ocurre en las habitaciones…incluyendo la mía….el hombre que golpeé sigue tirado donde le dejé sobre un charco de su propia sangre….ESTA MUJER TRABAJA CON ATSUSHI!

"DIME CÓMO SALIR DE AQUÍ O TE MATO!" si mis palabras le perturban ella no lo demuestra y eso me enfada más…..mi cuerpo tiembla de furia y urgencia y tal vez hasta de…miedo…..Todo mis sentimientos encontrados son desplazados por la urgencia de mi único objetivo: Tengo que escapar de este sitio a como de lugar y saber lo que ha ocurrido con mi gente! Quiero saber la verdad!

"Y a dónde irías?"…..acaso esta mujer quiere hacerme conversación cuando estoy así?! No ve acaso que estoy al límite de mi control?! Qué es—

"Ya no tienes un hogar a donde volver, Sora…." Entonces…entonces ella sabe?! Sus palabras me hacen enfurecer más y, en un pestañeo, aparezco al lado suyo, con mis manos alrededor de su cuello, dispuesto a rompérselo si es necesario, aunque no le presiono lo suficiente como para matarle…no aún.

"ESO ES MENTIRA!" ella estira su mano y antes de que pueda detenerle, presiona un botón y un mensaje aparece en la pantalla principal.

"Éste es el informe final de la comunidad de Hunters, luego de visitar el lugar del ataque….Ellos no mienten sobre este tipo de cosas….." menciona la chica y le dejo ir, pegando mi rostro más a la pantalla negra para leer lo que dice allí, como poseído.

_El descubrimiento fue hecho por una viajera que se perdió en el bosque. Todos los 128 aldeanos fueron asesinados._

_Familias enteras fueron forzadas a sentarse viéndose las caras mientras eran apuñalados, pero todavía estaban vivos antes de ser decapitados._

_Los ojos de los miembros pura sangre del clan kuruta fueron removidos de sus cuencas. Aquellos forasteros que se casaron con alguien dentro del clan mantuvieron sus ojos, pero sus cuerpos mostraban mayores lesiones (los hombres adultos mostraban también muchas lesiones, seguramente como resultado de haberse resistido a ser capturados por el enemigo)._

_Por ello se especula que los culpables atacaron primero a los hombres del clan forasteros para agitar a los hombres purasangres del clan kuruta, para que así sus ojos se tornen rojos de pena y furia. Luego estos fueron decapitados uno a uno._

_Se dice que los ojos carmesí de los kuruta que surgen de la furia son de un rojo muy brillante y que se venden a un precio elevado en el mercado negro._

_Hubieron muchas lesiones inmisericordes en los cuerpos de los niños también, y por ello se piensa que los culpables hicieron esto para incitar a que los ojos de los padres se tornen de un color rojo intenso._

_Cerca de los cadáveres de los masacrados, fue encontrado un mensaje que se cree que es de los responsables de esta atrocidad: "No rechazamos a nadie, así que no tomen nada de nosotros."_

Termino de leer lo que aparece en la pantalla en letras blancas muy grandes y pronto un grito desgarrador llena la habitación y lastima mis oídos…demoro en darme cuenta que soy yo quien está gritando así…

* * *

_Lo último en cursivas es una traducción al español del verdadero reporte que aparece en el manga :)_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


End file.
